


The Wars to Come

by alltimelovee



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, and no she isn't named after a disney princess so hop off, ever heard of the aurora borealis????, hasn't been fully edited so keep your hateful comments to yourself!, she is also not a member of the watch??? bc why would she be?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 49,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelovee/pseuds/alltimelovee
Summary: A story about meeting your fate in different ways, including finding it left outside in the snow.





	1. 1 - A LOST GIRL

**— castle black —**

"Father!" Aurora yells as she runs up to Jeor in the courtyard. He turns away from the men congratulating him on his election to catch the girl in his arms. He chuckles as the small girl barrels into him and wraps her tiny arms around him.

The seven year old smiles widely. "Congratulations, father!"

"Thank you, little bear." he smiles and takes her hand as she leads him into the dining hall for some dinner. He looks across the table at his daughter fondly as he remembers back to the day he found her and the simple choice he had to make regarding her fate....

**—**

Jeor Mormont was walking the perimeter of Castle Black as a new Night's Watchmen when he came upon a bundle covered in snow.

He bent down and brushed away the white flakes to see a child. Her body was almost blue from the cold, she was obviously only a few days old at the most.

He quickly picked up the child and jogged back to Castle Black where he sat in front of the fire and wrapped the child in furs. He held her tightly and when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he knew he would protect this child with his life.

Jeor already had a child, one who was older and Lord of his house. And as a Night's Watchmen, he could father no more children of his own. But he couldn't, and wouldn't, let this baby go.

He fed the child from a bottle and made sure she was comfortably wrapped up as he laid her in a basket, which would have to do as a crib for now. He then made his way to the Lord Commander's room.

The door swung open a second after he knocked.

"Lord Commander Qorgyle," Jeor started, "May I come in a moment? It's important, Sir."

The man nodded and allowed him to enter. They sat and Qorgyle gestured for Jeor to speak.

"I was on perimeter and I found a baby. She was almost frozen and I brought her back here, I've fed her and warmed her up. But now I'm not sure what we are to do with her."

Qorgyle was a strong believer in fate and so was Jeor Mormont. "What does your heart say, Mormont?"

**—**

Aurora Mormont is now seven years old, she has lived in Castle Black for her whole life, been to the top of the wall at the age of five, and at age ten, her father promises to teach her to fight. She knows there are wars coming, and she knows her father will do anything to protect her.

**—**

 

All rights go to the creators of Game of Thrones, George R.R. Martin, David Benioff, and D.B. Weiss. I only own Aurora Mormont and her storyline.

I thought Jeor was an under appreciated character and wanted to explore his character more than the show did so here we are.

Hope you enjoy the story.


	2. 2 - NEW RECRUITS

**—**  castle black  **—**

"Come on, then," Aurora mutters at the man standing across from her, ready to spar. He grins back at her with confidence. The training master stands a few feet away with a knowing smirk on his face as he watches her. She had only been walking by with her sword on her belt as usual when the man had scoffed and made a snide remark. She had in turn offered him a chance to try to beat her. 

There are a few types of men that Aurora ends up offering to spar with. The first is the kind that scoff and pull out their swords thinking they'll have a laugh. Some men will walk away immediately. Others will genuinely give her a chance, though those are the smallest group. 

He had been one of the ones that scoffed at the sight of her. 

He lunges and Aurora blocks his blow quickly and throws him off balance, swinging back and catching the man by surprise. He stumbles backwards when her sparring sword hits his chest. He rallies quickly and swings again and again but each time, Aurora blocks him. She soon has her sword at his neck and he drops his own to the ground, along with his jaw.

She breathes heavily and smiles. "That all you got?" He nods furiously and backs away to join the circle surrounding the two of them.

Rory looks up at the men surrounding her, "Anyone else?"

"I'll have a go," a black haired boy about her age steps forward.

Aurora smiles at him and they get into position. 

She lunges first this time and he parries her attack perfectly. They clash swords for a while until the boy finally leaves a spot open and she knocks him down. He is quick to get up again though and immediately begins fighting again.

No one Aurora has ever fought has fought as well as this boy. He isn't scared of hurting her like the others.

He prevails this time after their continuous parrying and for the first time all day, Aurora Mormont is knocked to the ground and has a sword at her throat.

She lays on the ground for a moment glaring up at him, he looks scared for a moment until her facade breaks and she begins laughing. He helps her up and she shakes his hand.

"Well done. What's your name?"

"Jon Snow."

"Nice to meet you Jon Snow, I'm Aurora Mormont.

**—**

Later that day, Aurora sits at a table in the dining hall next to Jon, Sam, Grenn, and Pyp. They laugh about the fact that Jon beat Aurora after she had beaten every other recruit that had tried.

Aurora isn't used to being bested by the untrained recruits of the Night's Watch. But Jon Snow was something else. He was different and she knew it the moment she laid eyes on him.

"So Rory, if you don't mind me asking, what is a woman doing at the wall?" Jon asks after their laughter from previous jokes has died down.

Her lips twitch upwards when he uses her nickname. "My father found me outside Castle Black when I was a baby and took me in." she explains, taking a sip of ale.

The men grow silent after she answers, in fear of now saying something that may upset her. She rolls her eyes and punches Grenn in the arm. "C'mon, I'm not going to burst into tears now, boys."

They chuckle lightly at her response and the conversation resumes. She gets to know all about the four men who have just come to Castle Black and hears all their stories and reasons for taking the black.

In return, the blue eyed girl shares stories about her life at Castle Black.

Great friendships are formed at the dinner table that night. Ones that will last a lifetime.

 

\--

 **A/N:** Okay I know the first few chapters here are short but they will get longer soon, this is basically just getting through the introduction of characters etc.  
  
  


  



	3. 3 - OATHS

" _Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come._ "

 

**— castle black —**

Aurora is headed for her father's chambers when she hears a loud crash come from his room. She runs the rest of the way down the hall and throws the door open to see Jon and her father standing next to a burnt body.

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?" she asks, running to her father's side, and placing her hand on his arm as she looks into Jon's eyes.

"We're fine, Little Bear." Jeor answers, wanting more than anything to protect his daughter from learning about the fate the people of Westeros will soon meet.

**—**

The night is coming to a close and many of the others have gone to bed, Aurora and Jon still sit at a table in the gathering room.

Their cups are empty but their hearts are full as they laugh loudly together.

Soon they decide to head for their beds, and Jon walks Aurora to her room. Ghost following them quietly.

"Thank you, Lord Snow, you are too kind." she jokingly curtsies to the man and he laughs once more at the brunette's sarcastic sense of humor. She reaches down to scratch Ghost behind the ears, making the direwolf nuzzle into her hand.

"Good night, Rory."

"Good night, Jon."

She watches as he walks away and turns to look at her once more, making her blush as she was caught staring at him.

She enters her room after giving him a small wave and locks the door behind her before collapsing on her bed and sighing.

"Why must you have these feelings Aurora?" she mutters to herself.  It's in that moment that she realizes just how much she has grown to care for all of these new recruits, never before has she met a group she has loved so much.

She supposes it has something to do with them all being misfits like herself, Jon a bastard, Sam an unwanted child, Pyp disgraced for not being obedient, and the rest much the same.

She also wonders if the strikingly good looks of one recruit in particular have something to do with her sudden feelings.  

She drifts off to sleep thinking about the boy with the wolf.

**—**

"Jon, I'm so sorry." she whispers as the boy stands in her doorway with his head hung low. He has just heard news that his father was killed in King's Landing, and the others just stopped him from deserting the Night's Watch.

She invites him into her room and he sinks down on the floor in front of her bed, she sits beside him and rubs her hand up and down his back as his body shakes with sobs of sadness and anger.

"I should have been there." he mumbles, "My sisters are alone in King's Landing now. My father died for a crime he didn't commit. I never should have left them."

"Jon, there is nothing you could have done to prevent this. Do you understand me? You are where fate has brought you, this is where you are meant to be."

**—**

The next day, Jeor Mormont knocks on his daughter's door and she opens it to see a solemn look on his face.

He tells her that they are going beyond the wall.

"Father, please let me come with you." she begs, eyes full of desperation.

Jeor sighs, "It is too dangerous, I can't allow you to go out there with us." His mind flashes with images of the things he has seen and heard of that lie beyond the wall, and he thinks only of how he could never subject his daughter to those horrors.

"Please, you know I can fight. You know I could help you out there." 

"No, Aurora. That is my decision. And it is final." 

She glares up at him for a moment before her facade breaks and she falls into his arms and cries.

They stand in her room and he holds her as she sobs, the thought of being alone at Castle Black, without her father or friends, is terrifying to her.

The next day before they leave, she seeks out her friends and says her goodbyes to them. 

When Jon is the only one left, the others are quick to excuse themselves and Aurora and Jon are left alone. 

"Be safe, please." she says, a sadness in her eyes as she looks up at him.

He nods and reaches out to squeeze her hand. Her eyes gravitate towards their hands and she smiles. But her mind drifts towards her feelings for him and she clears her throat and quickly pulls her hand away.

 

**—**

After a year of sitting in Castle Black with only the remaining men at the castle, with their sneers and dirty comments, to keep her company, Aurora becomes tired.

She is scared of what could be happening to the the people she loves on their long journey, that seemingly may never end.  Her thoughts going wild with the possible scenarios.

So she decides it is finally time for her to leave Castle Black. She writes letters to her father, to Jon, and to Sam. She hopes they will understand.

She doesn't want to be stuck waiting around forever, so she decides to take life into her own hands.

She knows exactly where she is going, and she knows she won't stop until she gets there.

  



	4. 4 - BROKEN

**— beyond the wall —**

Jon Snow can't stop thinking about home. More specifically, about the people there.

As he lays on the hard ground with the redheaded Wildling woman beside him, flirting constantly, all he can think about is home.

Aurora's smiling face is one of the ones that flashes through his brain as he is trying to block out Ygritte's comments, trying to tempt him to break his vows.

He thinks about his father, and how he didn't get to say goodbye.

He thinks about Sam and what he would say if he could see Jon right now.

He thinks about Arya, his sister, and what could possibly be happening to her right now, he wonders why he ever left her.

But most of all he thinks about Rory and what she could be doing, what she will think when she hears what has happened to him, what _is_ happening to him.

When he kills Qhorin Halfhand, he wonders what his brothers will think of him.

And when he marches South, alongside Mance Rayder and Ygritte, all he can do is hope and pray that the people he loves won't come to harm because of him.

When he breaks his vows and lays with Ygritte, he doesn't wonder anymore, he knows. He knows he won't ever be forgiven for this.

**— the north —**

Aurora Mormont has never been farther than the nearest village to Castle Black. She had never wanted to venture further, being content with exploring the forests surrounding Castle Black and the Castle itself.

But here she is, trekking across the North on her way to the Narrow sea.

She hadn't spoken to anyone apart from Maester Aemon before leaving, and that was only because he had caught her stealing a map from the library.

_"Looking for anything specific, Rory dear?" the voice startled her so much she nearly jumped off the ground._

_"Maester Aemon, you scared me. How did you know it was me?"_

_"My child, I've known you since you were but a babe, I don't have to see to know your presence."_

_She chuckles and squeezes his hand gently,  "I was looking for a map."_

_He hobbles towards the shelf and brings one down, placing it in front of her on the table._

_She thanks him and gives the man a hug before sprinting from the room and out of the gates._

_"Good luck, sweet Aurora." he mumbles to himself as he stands in the library alone._

Her mind is filled with thoughts of her father, of Jon, and of all of the other people she has left behind. She knows her decision is right, leaving Castle Black was the only thing she could do.

**—**

While Jon was on his journey North, Aurora was on her journey South. She traveled six hundred miles to the coast and paid for passage on a ship all the way to Astapor. The couple the boat belonged to wondered why she wanted to go to Slaver's Bay, but they took her money and let her on the boat without asking the question.

The journey was long, and it cost much of the money she had to buy passage, but she knew it would be worth it, there was something inside of her, something telling her this is what she was meant for. She strongly believes that her destiny is waiting in Essos.

**— essos —**

When she steps off the boat, and feels the ground beneath her feet again, Aurora sighs in relief, having not even slightly enjoyed the many, many, days at sea.

Essos is much different than Westeros. It's all sand and dirt and strange people. Westeros is familiar, this is unfamiliar. She wishes Jon was with her. He would enjoy this place, she thinks.

**—**

When she arrives in Astapor, the city is nothing but ruins, destroyed by fire. She moves on.

When she arrives at the borders of another city, she lays on the ground on a hill overlooking the camp below, as she watches the camp, trying to discover who it belongs to, two men grab her arms and drag her kicking and screaming into the biggest tent.

They set her down and she lets out one final curse in their direction before turning to face whomever lies in front of her.

She is met with the sight of a beautiful, silver haired woman sitting on a chair in front of her, but that is not the sight that makes her mouth drop open. She sees a man beside the silver haired woman whom she recognizes by his eyes, his eyes that look so much like her father's.

"Jorah Mormont. I've been looking for you."

**—**

 

 **a/n:** to give this some context: from the time when Jon meets Ygritte up until he kills Qhorin, the night's watch is  at the fist of the first men, during all that time, Aurora is still waiting at Castle Black. She then decides to leave, because she feels like she has a greater destiny, and doesn't want to wait around forever after already waiting for a year (from end of season one to end of season two)

 **Season 3 begins** with the night's watch battling the walkers, Jon meeting Mance,  and Aurora sailing to Essos. Then the wildling army starts marching at the same time as the night's watch heads back to craster's keep.

Mance's army gets to the fist and Jon separates with Tormund's group, and night's watch get to Craster's, Gilly gives birth to baby Sam, Craster and Jeor are killed. Sam and Gilly leave.

 **Aurora arrives in Essos** while Sam is traveling to the wall, and when Jon is on his way to climb the wall, and while Dany and Jorah are on their way to Yunkai with the Unsullied.

  



	5. 5 - MEETINGS

**— yunkai —**

Everyone in the tent turns to Jorah immediately, all with looks of confusion, only to find that he looks confused as well.

"Who are you?" he questions the dark haired girl standing in front of him and his queen.

"My name is Aurora Mormont." she answers confidently, although her inner monologue is anything but confident. She's fearful of what he will think of her, the baby that his father picked up outside of Castle Black.

Daenerys raises a questioning brow at this, "You are related?" she says, looking between the two Mormonts.

"Not exactly, I was-" Aurora stops, trying to think of the best way to explain herself and her story to these strangers, "My... your..   _ our  _ father," she stumbles again, "He found me outside Castle Black as a baby, my family abandoned me, he took me in and Lord Commander Quorgyle kind of, in the plainest of terms, didn't give a shit. So, I was raised at Castle Black, and your father took me in."

Jorah doesn't say anything, he simply turns around and walks out of the back of the tent.

Aurora's face falls as her hopes of getting along with her adoptive brother follow him out of the tent and fly away on the breeze.

Daenerys sees the girls disappointment and decides to introduce her to everyone to get her mind off of Jorah's rejection.

"Well, Aurora Mormont, I am Daenerys Targaryen, this is my Queens guard Sir Barristan Selmy, and my advisor Missandei. And my dragons." She smiles kindly at Aurora who smiles back and nods graciously at all of them.

Aurora is unsure if the Dragon Queen is attempting to intimidate her, but if she is she failed as Aurora walks right up to the dragons as if they were dogs.

"Hello there." she says to the dragons, who squawk in return, "They're quite beautiful. Do they have names?" she questions as she watches the animals closely. 

"Yes, this is Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion." Daenerys watches on skeptically as the Northern girl moves closer to her children.

She reaches out a hand towards Rhaegal and Daenerys opens her mouth to issue a warning to the girl, but stops when Rhaegal nuzzles his head into Aurora's hand. 

Her mouth gapes as this strange girl  touches her dragon and  _ doesn't _ get burnt alive.

Daenerys is instantly intrigued, as are the rest of the people in the tent. 

"Should I go look for him? Or should I just give it time, I don't know, I've never met a long lost adoptive brother before." Aurora questions openly, Daenerys laughs lightly at Aurora's awkwardness.

That's when Aurora looks away from the dragon, who is still enjoying her petting him, and locks eyes with the Dragon Queen as if she has just remembered where she is and who she is with.

"Oh gods, I should have asked before I touched him, I'm so sorry," Rory looks down at the ground, embarrassed, and quickly draws her hand back from the dragon.

"It's perfectly alright, I believe he was enjoying it. Although I'm not sure why he let you touch him, they're quite selective in who they allow to be near them, much less touch them. You must be special." she replies, stroking Drogon's head.

"Thank you," she begins to say something else but pauses, "Sorry, what should I call you?"

"Daenerys is fine."

"Thank you, Daenerys. You can call me Rory."

  
  



	6. 6 - JORAH THE ANDAL

**— yunkai —**

That night, Aurora is sitting in her tent and contemplating how she should approach her brother. She wants to get to know him, he's her family, in a strange sort of way.

She decides to seek out Jorah and after asking a few Dothraki and Unsullied, she finds him sitting on a rock on the edges of the camp. 

She approaches quietly, as if he is an animal that she will scare off.

"What do you want?" he mutters, having heard her footsteps.

"I just want to talk to you. I feel like I need to explain myself."

"What's there to explain? My father wasn't happy with how he raised me so he got another child and did it all over again to spite me." 

Aurora frowns and moves to stand in front of her adoptive brother. "That's not true at all, Jorah and you know it. Our father took me in because he's kind, because he's a good and honorable man, and yes maybe he does blame himself for your mistakes but that does not mean he doesn't love you."

Jorah sighs. "Is he well?" 

A small smile graces Aurora's lips as Jorah's harsh facade breaks, if only for a moment, and he lets her in. She nods. "He spoke about you occasionally. Made you sound like a better warrior than himself." 

Jorah smiles at that and offers her to sit beside him so they can talk about the man they both love.

\--

The next day, the captains, now including Daario Neharis and Aurora, and Daenerys are gathered around a table with a map of Yunkai in the middle, planning their attack on the slave city.

Daario Neharis, the newest member of Daenerys' crew, lays out the plan for them. He will take two or three men in the back gate, and they will let the army in the front. 

Grey Worm and Jorah volunteer and everyone disperses from the tent to prepare for the battle. 

The attack goes smoothly and Daario arrives, bloody and breathing heavily with Grey Worm and Jorah to give Daenerys the Yunkish flag. 

She has won another battle. 

Aurora hesitantly approaches Jorah as everyone in the tent celebrates their victory. He smiles gently at the girl he is beginning to like. 

"Congratulations, Jorah. Father was right about you being a great warrior." she says, returning his smile.

He rolls his eyes playfully  and opens his arms, offering a hug for the younger girl who joyfully accepts.

**—** **castle black —**

Jon Snow has arrives at the wall, with three arrows in his flesh. Sam and their brothers get him inside and when he wakes up again, the first words out of his mouth are "Where is Aurora?"

He had been expecting to see her upon his arrival, to be able to tell her everything that's happened in the year since he left beyond the wall. But then Samwell Tarly breaks the news.

Aurora Mormont is gone. And Jeor Mormont is dead.

Jeor was killed by mutineers at Craster's Keep, and Aurora sailed to Essos, she still doesn't know about her father's demise. 

Sam smiles sympathetically as he hands Jon the letter left for him. 

**—**

_ Jon, _

_ I'm sorry I couldn't be there to greet you on your return, but I was feeling quite lost over the year I spent here without you all. _

_ I feel like there's something out there for me, I'm not sure what but it feels like it's something great. _

_ I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, because knowing you, you'll probably do something stupid like desert the Night's Watch to come and find me. And I know you're laughing at that now, but I know you Jon, you would be stupid enough to do that. _

_ Take care of my father please, he likes you. He may not show it often, because that's just how he is, but he truly does like you. He thinks you'll be a great leader someday, and so do I. _

_ When I get where I'm going, I'll send you more letters. _

_ I'm proud of you Jon Snow. _

_ Forever and always your friend, _

_ Aurora Mormont _

  
  



	7. 7 - QUEEN

**— yunkai —**

The next day, Aurora stands on a rock along with the rest of the captains and their queen.

She watches as the people of Yunkai, now free, come out to greet them. All is quiet as Daenerys speaks to them, and then they can hear the soft shouts.

"Mhysa!" it begins quietly, with only one person. But soon the entire crowd of former slaves are screaming Mhysa.

Missandei tells them that it means "mother".

Aurora watches in awe as the queen is lifted by the crowd, their hands reaching out in the hopes of just touching her for a moment. They want to be close to her, the woman that freed their city. She is their hope in the darkness, this silver haired woman who refused to let the people of this city be slaves any longer. She is their beacon of light.

"She really is amazing, isn't she?" Aurora mumbles to no one in particular. Her brother hears and looks down at her with a smile.

"Yes, yes, she is."

**—**

That night, Aurora Mormont steps into the Dragon Queen's tent and is welcomed with a smile.

"Aurora, what can I do for you?" Dany asks.

She thought about it a lot after what she has witnessed the past few days in Essos. Inspired by Daenerys' determination and strength, Aurora found herself wanting to have a part in the destiny of this woman.  Aurora takes a deep breath before launching into her prepared speech.

"I am a good fighter, and I don't know much about war strategy but I would like to learn and to help in any way I can. I believe that you are going to do amazing things, and I believe that this is why I felt the need to come to Essos. I believe that this is what I am meant to do.

"I will pledge my sword and my life, to you, my Queen, if you will have me." she finishes and kneels in front of Daenerys who looks surprised but grateful.

"It would be an honor to have the fiercest woman in all of Westeros by my side. As an adviser and as a friend."

Aurora looks up with a smile on her face and quickly jumps to her feet. "Thank you, my Queen, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

**—**

The next part of the journey for Daenerys and her army, leads them to Meereen.

The journey is a few hundred miles and they begin the march with their large caravan full of Unsullied, the Second Sons, and people they picked up in Yunkai.

The dragons are growing quickly, and all are now about the size of small horses. Rhaegal and Aurora have continued to bond, the more time they spend together, the closer they are. Daenerys has taught Aurora the Valyrian commands she uses and they spend time together training the dragons, the two young women growing closer as well.

As they are stopped for a short rest, Aurora sits down with her back against a rock to write a letter to the man she loves.

She writes out his name on the parchment but can't think of the right words to follow it. She sighs and places the paper back inside of her bag. She isn't sure what to say to him as she's worried that he may be mad that she left without saying goodbye. Jon is a stubborn man, but Aurora is just as stubborn, if not more.

"Rory, time to go." Ser Barristan calls out to the brunette. She nods and stands up, grabbing the reins of her horse and hoisting herself up onto it's back.

She pats the horse on his neck and he makes a happy noise as he begins to trot over to the rest of the group.

She rides beside Missandei and they make conversation as they ride. Missandei is a kind girl and Aurora has become good friends with her. In fact, there isn't one person in Daenery's company that Aurora dislikes. It makes her see the world in a different light.

Back at Castle Black there were few people she _did_ get along with. Her father, Jon, and Sam, of course. Edd, Grenn, Pyp, Maester Aemon, a few others along her many years there.

The year she had spent with Jon and the others was the best she had had at Castle Black, for once she had more friendly faces around the castle.

Some of the men that joined the Night's Watch were nothing but horrible. Jeor Mormont was selective with his trust, only allowing certain people to be near Aurora, for obvious reasons. As she got older and her fighting skills got better, she started to train the new recruits.

But now, being in such a large group of people, and not disliking a single one? Certainly strange, but in the best way.

For once in her life, Aurora Mormont truly belongs somewhere, not in a place but with a group of people that love and understand her.

She only wishes that Jon were there to see her meeting her destiny...

  



	8. 8 - FEAR HER

When the marching army comes to a halt, Missandei and Aurora find their way to the front, following their queen. All are shocked by the sight of a child on a cross. The child is dead. One of her hands points forward on the road, leading the way to Meereen.

Aurora has seen horrors in her life, but none such as this have befell her eyes. She can almost feel her heart stop beating in the moment she sees this child. She can't help but think that, had she been born in this country and left as she was when Jeor Mormont found her, this would be her fate. 

She forces her eyes away from the body and whispers to herself, "May you find peace in death." 

Missandei hears her and reaches across to gently squeeze Aurora's hand. Their eyes meet and they share a solemn smile before both looking back to the ground in front of them. 

"There is one on every mile marker from here to Meereen," Jorah says. 

"How many miles are there between here and Meereen?" the Queen asks with a disgusted tone and a sharp look on her face.

"One hundred and sixty three, your grace." he answers. Aurora sucks in a sharp breath at that and her brother shares a pained look with her. 

"I'll tell our men to ride ahead and bury them, you don't need to see this." Ser Barristan offers, being the protective man that he is.

"You will do no such thing." Daenerys commands softly, making everyone look at her. "I will see each and every one of their faces. Remove her collar before you bury her." she turns away to head back to her horse. Aurora and Missandei follow. 

**— meereen —**

Upon arriving in the courtyard of the great slave city, the Unsullied line up in their large formation, displaying to the city that they have a large army. 

Daenerys and her captains ride their horses closer to the city, a few yards in front of the Unsullied. 

Aurora gazes up at the slave city, the pyramid in its center being one of the largest buildings she has ever seen. Its entrance is guarded by two statues of a woman with wings for arms. The Harpy of Meereen. Their wings hold up the city's balconies above them where its' people, slaves and masters alike, stand and watch in awe as the army lines up at their gates.

Aurora smiles as she knows Daenerys is about to show them who she is. "You were right, they should fear her." Aurora remarks to Missandei who rides beside her, referring to the girls earlier statement to Daenerys that Meereen would be wise to fear her approach.

Daenerys dismounts from her white horse and looks up at the citizens of Meereen, then at the large gates. 

A noise comes as the gates begin to open, "Are they attacking?" the Queen asks. 

"A single rider. The champion of Meereen." Jorah explains.

"They want you to send your own champion against him." Barristan adds.

The rider goes to the other end of the courtyard and stops, Daenerys and the captains watch in confusion as he dismounts his horse and begins to talk in another language. He unbuckles his belt and throws it over his shoulder.

"What is he doing?" Daenerys asks, her tone saying that she may already know but doesn't want to believe.

"I believe he is.." Aurora begins but stops when the champion of Meereen takes out his cock and begins pissing on the ground in front of him, finishing her answer for her.

Daenerys looks disturbed as she sighs. Missandei begins to translate what he was saying for them. 

"He says that we are an army of men without.." she pauses uncomfortably, "Man parts. He claims you are no woman at all but a man who.." another uncomfortable pause and Aurora gives her a sympathetic smile, "who has his cock in his own asshole." she finishes quickly. 

"Ignore him, your grace, these are meaningless words." Barristan comments. 

"Not meaningless if half the city you intend to take is listening to them." Jorah responds.

Daenerys is silent for a moment before she turns to look at the city again, "I have something to say to the people of Meereen, first I will need this one to be quiet." she points to the man who is still running his mouth and rolls her eyes as she does. "Do I have a champion?" she asks, turning to her captains.

"Allow me this honor, Mother of Dragons. I will not disappoint you." Grey Worm announces in Valyrian. 

She smiles and then answers him with sincerity in her voice, "You are the commander of the Unsullied. I cannot risk you."

Barristan offers himself as he has seen much single combat, she says he must remain by her side. Jorah offers, saying he has been by her side the longest. She returns that she cannot risk her dearest friend and most trusted general. 

"I'll do it. Been a minute since I've been in a proper fight." Aurora announces with a smile. The others turn to her in surprise. 

"I have never seen you fight, Rory. How do I know if you will win? I do not want to risk my friend's life if I am not sure she can fight." Daenerys replies, in a teasing tone. 

"Remember when I was captured outside your camp in Yunkai? Those Unsullied could barely hold me." she responds with a laugh. Daenerys laughs as well and shakes her head as she does.

"Not today, maybe after you train a little more. I appreciate your enthusiasm though." she responds and Aurora smiles and shrugs, but nods to show she understands. 

Daario Neharis then makes his argument. He is the newest person in the army, not a general, a Queensguard, or the captain of the Unsullied. He says he came from nothing and will return to nothing, "Let me kill this man for you." 

"Very well, you have quite the audience." she responds as she turns and steps away, looking at Meereen again. "Make it worth their while." 

Missandei and Aurora move to either side of her, "He is very brave, your grace." Missandei comments.

"Yes, win or lose, as long as the whole city is watching." Daenerys answers in a mocking tone. 

The two men prepare for their fight, a squire coming out to give the rider a jousting stick and then scurrying back to the city. 

Daario stands, no weapon in hand, no horse to ride, ready. 

Daenerys walks up to him and raises a brow skeptically, "You're sure you don't want a horse?" 

"Why would I want a horse?" he asks. 

She rolls her eyes and smiles, "Horses are faster than men."

"Horses are dumber than men." he answers. She is silent and gives him one last look before stepping back to join the others and watch.

Daario turns and sends a cocky wink to the Queen as the rider approaches quickly, galloping across the courtyard. The captains and Queen look on nervously, skeptical that Daario will win as he is just standing there while this man rides at him full speed.

As the man gets closer, he pulls out a knife, holding it by its blade. Aurora furrows her brows in concern and confusion as she watches him, trying to figure out what he is going to do. 

He kisses the handle of the blade as he rests it on his shoulder, and then quicker than she has ever seen before, he throws it at the horse, landing it right in the animals eye.

Aurora gasps, her heart feeling a pang for the animal as it collapses to the ground with a whinny of pain. 

The man rolls to a stop right in front of Daario and as he begins to get up, Daario pulls out his arakh and slits his throat.

The cloud of dirt stirred up by the horses fall clears away as Daario turns to smile at the people behind him. 

The Meereenese archers then step forward to the wall as the city erupts into cheers of disappointment at their loss.

The archers fire, their arrows landing but a few feet in front of Daario. He responds by lifting up his clothing and pulling out his cock, then taking a piss on the ground as the man he just killed did only a little while earlier.

Aurora can't help but laugh at the sight as he finishes up and turns to the people behind him with a smile. 

Missandei looks uncomfortable next to her and she pats the girl on the shoulder as she laughs. This doesn't do much to ease the girls discomfort but she does give a slight smile at the sight of the laughing girl beside her. 

Aurora then offers a congratulatory pat on the arm to Daario as he passes her. He turns and winks at her in return. 

Once everything has calmed, the Dragon Queen steps up to speak to Meereen. 

"I am Daenerys Stormborn. Your masters may have told you lies about me or they may have told you nothing." she begins, speaking in Valyrian and directly to the slaves. "It does not matter, I have nothing to say to them. I speak only to you.

"First, I went to Astapor. Those who were slaves in Astapor, now stand behind me, free. Next, I went to Yunkai, those who were slaves in Yunkai, now stand behind me, free. Now I have come to Meereen. I am not your enemy, your enemy is beside you. 

"Your enemy steals and murders your children. Your enemy has nothing for you but chains and suffering and commands. I do not bring you commands. I bring you a choice. And I bring your enemies what they deserve." she finishes and pauses for only a moment before giving an order to her Unsullied. "Forward!" she yells, and the catapults are pushed to the front of the ranks. 

Then, in the most powerful voice that Aurora has ever heard, that makes her shiver when she hears it, despite the sweltering heat, Daenerys gives the order to fire. 

Aurora turns to the catapults and watches as, one by one, they fire the crates full of collars removed from the slave children on the mile markers. 

And she is the  _ breaker of chains _ .

  
  



	9. 9 - RULE

**— meereen —**

After the fight with the Masters' champion and Dany's speech to the city, they develop their plan. Grey Worm will lead a band of Unsullied into the city via a tunnel system, dressed as slaves and carrying bags of weapons to distribute to the slaves of Meereen so that they can free themselves.

The plan goes well, and soon the Great Harpy of Meereen that watches over the city from atop the Great Pyramid holds the Targaryen flag. 

Aurora smiles at the people as she walks through the streets behind her Queen. 

"Mhysa!" they yell as she passes them, everyone reaching out to touch her, to thank her for giving them the courage to break free from the Masters. 

They end their walk at the raised platform where, just days before, some of the Masters had sat in chairs with their slaves standing behind them and watched Daenerys beat their champion and launch crates of collars at their city. Now the Masters stand surrounded by Unsullied, prisoners of her war. 

"Remind me, Ser Jorah, how many children did the Great Masters nail to mile posts?" she asks, a bitter tone to her voice as she looks down on the masters. 

"One hundred and sixty-three, Khaleesi." he replies. 

"Yes, that was it." she mutters, she turns her head to look at Grey Worm and gives him a nod. He nods back and then looks to one of his soldiers standing with the Masters and nods to him. 

The Unsullied begin pushing the Masters away on Grey Worm's command. 

"Your Grace, may I have a word?" Barristan asks, she turns to him and they step a few feet away from the others. "This city is yours now, all these people are your subjects now. Sometimes it is best to answer injustice, with mercy." 

"I will answer injustice with justice."

**—**

The Masters are nailed to posts, just as the children were before them. Except these posts are in the city, where the other subjects can see them. 

Aurora cringes as she sees a man staring at the nail in his hand, screaming in pain. Though it is an unpleasant sight, she understands why Daenerys did it. Because those children were not born to the "right" people, they were seen as property and taken away from their mothers to be nailed to mile markers. For what reason? She is baffled by the logic of these so-called "better men", as they see themselves. Had it been their own children that someone had done this too, she can't imagine that they would be very happy with that. 

Though, that brings up another thought. Some parents abandon their children in the snow, would her parents have cared if she ended up like those children on the mile markers? Aurora always knew the world could be cruel, from the day she could understand the story of how her father found her, she knew that it was a cruel place. But seeing those innocent children, thrown away like garbage, left to die in the hot sun with nails in their bodies, she is brought to the realization that she has to make it less cruel.

**— castle black —**

Jon Snow has received much hate in his life, but none like the hate he is getting since his return from his stint with the Wildlings. Some of his brothers, the ones he loves like blood, Grenn, Pyp, Edd, Sam, they understand. But others, such as Ser Alliser, hate him with every bone in their bodies. 

But he can't let himself be bothered by it. He hears Aurora's voice in his head, as she has spoken to him about the horrible people many times before, when he was angry about their treatment of him. 

_ "Don't let the bastards get you down, Jon Snow. You have more strength in your little finger than Alliser Thorne has in his whole body. And more smarts than he has shits. You will outlast all of them. Because you are good."  _

He lets out a sigh as he thinks about her again. Wondering where she may be right now, what she is doing, if she knows about her father yet. Since he and Sam don't know where exactly she is, they are unable to send a message and can only hope that they will soon hear from her so that they can. 

"Lord Snow, what do you think you're doing?" Alliser demands as he walks down into the training yard, Janos Slynt not far behind him. Jon and Grenn are training the new recruits, just as Aurora had done with them. She had her father there at the time and he had always given Alliser one look to shut him up any time he tried to make a complaint about Aurora training people. 

But Jeor Mormont is dead now, and his daughter is far away, so Jon and Grenn stepped up. But they should have known that Alliser wouldn't allow it. 

Alliser steps over the body of a knocked out recruit and walks right up to Grenn and Jon. 

"Grenn and I were helping them." he says simply.

"Grenn's a ranger, you're a steward. Maybe you forgot that while you were off with your Wildling bitch. But I didn't."

"Someone has to train them." Jon answers, his tone bitter as he glares at the man.

"And that someone isn't you." he snaps back. "Go find a chamber pot to empty." 

If looks could kill, Alliser Thorne would certainly be a dead man, but unfortunately the glare Jon is giving him does nothing of the sort as he takes a step closer. His mind running wild with thoughts and images of beating the man bloody. 

"Go ahead, you traitor's bastard. Give me a reason." Alliser mutters venomously. "The Mormont's aren't here to protect you now." 

Everyone thinks he's going to snap, beat Alliser to the ground, but he walks away. 

**—**

Later that night, Sam and Jon are discussing Jon's little brother, Bran. Sam had seen him when they met in the middle of their separate journeys. Sam was on his way back to Castle Black along with Gilly and Baby Sam, while Bran, Meera, Jojen, and Hodor were headed beyond the wall to find the three eyed raven. 

Sam had obviously informed Jon of his brother's whereabouts as soon as he got the chance, Jon having thought that Bran and Rickon were killed by Theon Greyjoy until then. 

As they are discussing where Bran could possibly go to find shelter in the winter, they bring up Craster's Keep, where the Night's Watch mutineers are staying.

They are then interrupted by Locke, a new recruit, who tells Jon that Thorne wants to see him. Jon and Sam exchange a look but follow the man into the dining hall. 

Alliser Thorne is stuffing his face with chicken when Jon comes to stand in front of him. While chewing the meat, he begins to speak. 

"Your foray to Craster's Keep, I'll sanction it. But I won't order anyone to go with you. Volunteers only." he says, speaking of Jon's previous request to go to Craster's Keep and capture the mutineers that hold it, the ones that killed Jeor Mormont in cold blood. It's a revenge mission, and it was turned down as soon as he mentioned it, so Jon is surprised that Alliser has changed his mind.

Little does he know, that Ser Alliser's motives are the opposite of pure, as he is hoping that the mutineers will kill Jon, and not the other way around. 

"Thank you, Ser Alliser." Jon says, before turning and stepping down from the high table. He stands on the floor where the rest of the brothers are eating at their own tables, and he addresses them. 

"Brothers." he calls, but none besides his friends stop their chatter to listen to him.

Grenn glances behind him at the other tables and then grabs his cup and pounds it on the table repeatedly, until everyone has quieted down. They all turn to look at Jon who seems to look a little more nervous now with all of their eyes on him. 

"I'm going beyond the wall to Craster's Keep, I'm going to capture the mutineers holed up there or kill them. I'm asking for volunteers to come with me." he begins walking along the line of tables as he talks, "There's sixty miles of wilderness between here and Craster's and Mance Rayder has an army bearing down on us, but we have to do this.

"Our survival may depend on us getting to these mutineers before Mance does. They know the wall, they know our defenses, if Mance learns what they know, we're lost. But if that's not enough, then consider this. If the Night's Watch are truly brothers, then Lord Commander Mormont was our father." he takes a breath as he thinks of the girl that Jeor Mormont was really a father too, and how she still doesn't know that her father is dead, but it gives him more reason to go after the bastards that killed him. 

"He lived and died for the watch, and he was betrayed by his own men. Stabbed in the back by cowards. He deserved far better. All we can give him now is justice." he finishes by asking who will join him, and he receives a good number of volunteers, to the dismay of Ser Alliser. He knows that if Jeor and Aurora could see this, they would be proud. 

**— meereen —**

"King Joffrey Baratheon is dead. Murdered at his own wedding." Jorah announces to start off the meeting. Daenerys looks shocked. 

Aurora had heard many stories of the boy king when she lived at Castle Black. Many men spoke of him, even before he became king. They said he was cruel, vicious, and born of incest. She never knew if she believed all the rumors, but because of them she isn't surprised to hear that he was murdered.

"We've taken the Meereenese navy, Your Grace." Barristan adds. 

"The Second Sons, took the Meereenese navy." Daario Neharis corrects him. 

"Who told you to take their navy?" Daenerys asks in an annoyed tone. Aurora has observed that she likes the man, even if she doesn't want to admit it. And it is clear to anyone that Daario Neharis is interested in the Dragon Queen as well. 

"No one." he answers innocently as he pops a piece of food into his mouth and plops down into a chair. 

"So why did you do it?" she asks, her tone becoming increasingly annoyed. 

"I heard you like ships." he answers again, in an innocent tone.

The Queen turns away from him, trying to hide the fact that she is pleased by this information. She meets eyes with Aurora who shoots her a quick wink. Daenerys fights a smile and then turns back to Daario. 

"How many ships?" 

"Ninety-three, Your Grace." Barristan answers.

"How many men can they carry?"

"Ninety-three hundred, not counting sailors."

"Would that be enough to take King's Landing?" she directs this question to Jorah.

"The Lannister's have more." he answers simply. Daenerys is disappointed by that answer. 

"They've been fighting Joffrey's wars for years." Barristan counters, "They're tired, dispersed, and now their king is dead. Eight thousand Unsullied, two thousand Second Sons. Sailing into Blackwater Bay, and storming the gates without warning." 

His tone is hopeful, excited almost. Aurora leans forward, propping her elbows on the table as she listens to his logic, and it does sound good. Daenerys also looks impressed by it, and she turns to Jorah with a smile and a raised eyebrow, silently asking for his opinion. 

"It's hard to say, it could be enough. But we're not fighting to make you Queen of King's Landing.  Ten thousand men can't conquer Westeros." Jorah says.

At this point, Aurora agrees with her brother. She trusts Barristan, he is a good man and an even better warrior, but he sounds too.. carefree about it all. As if conquering the seven kingdoms will be a simple task. Jorah is more realistic, if she is going into this with no one but the people she has found in Essos, she needs more than her current numbers.

"The old houses will flock to our queen when she crosses the Narrow Sea." Barristan jumps in, his tone brushing it off as an easy feat.

"The old houses will flock to whichever side they think will win, as they always have." Jorah argues back. He stands up from his chair and looks at Daenerys, "There's other news. From Yunkai. Without the Unsullied to enforce your rule, the Wise Masters have retaken control of the city. They've re-enslaved the freed men who stayed behind and sworn to take revenge against you." 

Daenerys slowly turns her back to the captains and walks towards the balcony, her mind running wild as she takes in all the information. 

"And in Astapor, the council you installed to rule over the city has been overthrown by a butcher named Cleon, who's declared himself 'His Imperial Majesty'." Jorah finishes with the news and there is a moment of silence before Daenerys speaks.

"Please leave me." 

Everyone stands up to leave and Daenerys stays standing with her back to them. As they are leaving she calls out, "Not you Jorah." 

He shares a look with Aurora and she pats him on the arm with a soft smile on her face, before she follows the others out. 

Daenerys speaks with Jorah alone, and then she comes to a decision to stay in Meereen and rule over Slaver's Bay before she sails to Westeros. 

Aurora comes to see her later that evening. 

"Your Grace," she greets with a nod. 

"Please, Aurora, we don't always need to use those terms." she replies with a smile, gesturing for Aurora to take a seat beside her. 

"So.. Daario Neharis." Aurora begins, not one for subtlety. Daenerys raises her eyebrows at her friend, questioning where she is going with this conversation, "He likes you."

Daenerys lets out a short laugh, "And?" 

"And.. you like him." 

They share a look and begin laughing. In that moment, they aren't a Queen and an Advisor. They are just two young women, enjoying their lives. 

They decide to walk down to see the dragons, who often sit at a certain spot just outside the city. Some Unsullied accompany them as they walk arm in arm to the dragons. 

The beasts immediately perk up at the sight of the two women. Rhaegal comes to Aurora right away and Viserion lets Daenerys stroke his head. Drogon is oftentimes not with his brothers, he has become a much more independent one, flying all over the place by himself.

"I still can't believe how good you are with them, they don't even let Jorah touch them that long and he's been with them as long as I have." Daenerys observes as Aurora strokes the green dragon's head.

"I've always had good relationships with animals. Back at Castle Black, my.. my friend Jon, he had a direwolf named Ghost. He was so apprehensive of new people, but he let me touch him sooner than anyone else. And then after just one day, any time anyone came near me _ ,  _ Ghost would just bare his teeth and growl. Scared away quite a few brave men." Aurora laughs.

"Your  _ friend _ Jon?" Daenerys questions in a mischievous tone. 

Aurora immediately feels her cheeks flush and Dany laughs. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?" she asks with a sheepish smile.

"It's the way your eyes light up when you say his name. You love him." the Queen observes, in a gentle tone with a matching smile resting on her face.

"Yes. It took me a long time to admit it, but I do. I love Jon Snow." 

  
  



	10. 10 - BETRAYAL

**— meereen —**

The clang of swords echos off the stone walls of the pyramid as the two Mormonts train together. 

Aurora has a smile on her face as she sees an opening, she spins on her toes and ducks under Jorah's outstretched arm all in one movement, and suddenly her sword is at his throat. Neither of them moves as they breathe heavily and stare at each other for a moment before they both drop their swords and Jorah lets out a laugh.

"Very good, Aurora. Very good." he says, his voice tired as he continues to catch his breath after the long sparring session. A proud smile graces his face as she thanks him. 

The Mormont siblings have been getting up early every day to train together and Jorah has been pleasantly surprised by her skills every single time. She sees the weak spots in every fight she is in, it's like her mind is thinking ten steps ahead while her body goes through the motions. He's never seen anything quite like it. 

They sit down on a ledge connected to one of the walls and Aurora takes a sip from her canteen before offering it to Jorah. He quickly accepts the bottle and raises it to his lips.

"Thank you again for doing this with me, I enjoy sparring with you." she says when he hands the bottle back to her. 

"I enjoy it as well." he stands up and walks over to a crate on the other side of the room, he begins to speak as he opens it, "I had something made for you. I noticed you don't have a sword of your own, and I know you'll need one eventually." he turns back around and in his hands lies a sheathed sword. He walks back over to her and hands her the weapon. 

Her eyes are wide and her mouth slightly agape as she pulls the steel from its sheath. Her eyes take in the details of the weapon as she stands up and turns it all around, the light from the windows bouncing off of the blade and onto the walls. 

"Jorah, I don't know what to say, it's wonderful." she whispers as she admires the bears engraved on the hilt of the sword. She runs her fingers over one of them and thinks of her father, what he would say if he could see them right now. Her mind travels back, to a time when she had just finished her training at Castle Black.

_ "Aurora, I would like to give you something." Jeor said as he sat down beside her.  _

_ "What is it, father?"  _

_ "This sword has belonged to our family for a long time, and it was supposed to belong to Jorah now, but he.. left it behind. I would like to give it to you, my daughter. I don't know what fates left you outside on the night that I was patrolling the perimeter, or what fate let me raise you as my own, but you are a Mormont. And this sword should belong to you." He presents her with Longclaw and the young girl's eyes widen as the sword rests in her hands.  _

_ There is a long silence before she answers. "Father, I can't accept this. I know who I am, I am a Mormont. But this is not my sword. It holds a greater purpose. One that I cannot give it." _

She hadn't said any more on the subject and neither had Jeor, knowing that his daughter was as stubborn as he was. 

Aurora is snapped from her memories as Jorah places a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and then puts the sword down, then she wraps her arms around him. 

"Thank you." 

**—**

"You think he was spying on you?" Daenerys asks as she braids Missandei's hair. Missandei having just told them about how Grey Worm had been watching her while she was bathing in the river earlier.

Aurora sits on a chair beside them, her head leaned up against her hand and a smile on her face as she listens. She and Daenerys have suspected that the Commander of the Unsullied may have feelings for their beloved translator. 

"No, not spying." Missandei answers, glancing at Aurora.

"The Dothraki think outsiders are ridiculous taking shame in the naked body. They make love under the stars for the whole Khalasar to see." Daenerys says, a wistfulness to her voice as she thinks of the Dothraki and of Drogo.

"Yes, Your Grace." Missandei answers sheepishly. 

"But you are not Dothraki." Aurora states.

"No." Missandei answers.

"Well, I don't see why it matters. Grey Worm isn't interested, none of the Unsullied care what's beneath our clothes." Daenerys states. 

"He was interested."

"What?" Aurora and Daenerys respond in shocked unison. 

"I believe he was interested."

"When the slavers castrate the boys, do they take all of it?" Dany asks, a confused frown on her face.

"All of it?" Missandei questions as Aurora raises a brow.

"The.. The pillar and the stones." she clarifies.

Aurora fights a laugh at this and Daenerys smiles mischievously at her. 

"I don't know, Your Grace." 

"Haven't you ever wondered?" Daenerys directs this question to both of the girls. 

The girls continue their talks until Daenerys has to attend to other things and she dismisses them. Aurora and Missandei take a walk through the pyramid together. They walk in a comfortable silence until they come upon Aurora's quarters and she excuses herself. 

She enters her quarters and moves to the trunk that holds her fighting attire and her sword. She pulls out the sword and takes a few swings with it. 

She wonders what people would say if they saw her right now, in her navy blue dress that flows down to the floor, her long brown hair in loose curls and braids down her back, and swinging a sword. She imagines that it's a bit of an odd thing to see.

**—**

Aurora is reading a book when Missandei comes to her door the next morning.

"We are needed in the Throne Room." she says simply, and immediately Aurora knows that something is wrong. Missandei won't meet her eyes, and she walks away before Aurora can ask why they are summoned. She closes the door to her quarters and swiftly follows Missandei. When she arrives, Grey Worm and Barristan are already there.

Missandei climbs all the steps and takes her place beside the throne.  Aurora is climbing the stairs when Daenerys steps out. 

"Aurora," she can hear the pain in the Queen's voice. "Jorah has betrayed me." 

Aurora listens silently as Daenerys and Ser Barristan fill her in. She feels betrayed too, this is their Queen, a woman he claimed to be loyal to yet he sold her out to Robert Baratheon. 

They all had trusted him. Aurora had trusted him. He lied to their Queen and that is a betrayal. And he did it all for a royal pardon. 

Jorah enters the room soon after. Aurora and Missandei stand on either side of the throne, Ser Barristan and Grey Worm mirroring them on the level below the throne. Aurora will not meet his eyes.

He stops halfway up the stairs when Barristan and Grey Worm step forward, barring him from coming any closer to Daenerys. 

"Why did the usurper pardon you?" she asks, her voice strong. She already knows the answer but she wants to hear it from him, her most trusted friend.

"If we could speak alone.." he answers. 

"No, speak to me here. Explain it to me." 

"Who do you think sent this to Meereen? Who profits? This is the work of Tywin Lannister. He wants to divide us. If we're fighting each other, we're not fighting him." Jorah answers, trying to persuade her.

"The pardon was signed the year we met. Why were you pardoned? Unless you're saying this document was forged." the Queen persists.

"It is not forged." he answers.

"Why then?"

"I sent letters to Varys, the spymaster of King's Landing."

"What was the content of these letters?" His answer is information, and she persists, "What information?" her tone getting harsher the more that they talk.

Aurora can feel her nails digging into her palms as her hands are clasped together in front of her.

"When you and Viserys arrived in Pentos, his plan to marry you to Khal Drogo. When you were married. When your brother died." he lists off the things he told Varys. 

"You told him I was carrying Drogo's child?" she asks, her expression still stone cold and unmoving. Jorah begins to speak, but she interrupts him. "Yes or no?" 

"Khaleesi." he pleads.

"Don't call me that. Did you tell him I was carrying Drogo's child?" she answers bitterly.

"Yes." he whispers. Aurora can feel the tears building in her eyes.

Daenerys rises from the throne and starts descending the stairs, getting closer to Jorah. She speaks as she walks, "That wine merchant tried to poison me because of your information."

"I stopped you from drinking his wine." Jorah argues gently.

"Because you knew it was poisoned." she says venomously. He corrects her saying he only suspected it was poisoned, she continues, "You betrayed me, from the first."

Jorah falls to his knees in front of her, begging forgiveness. The tears begin to roll down Aurora's cheeks, silently she cries.

"You sold my secrets to the man who killed my father and stole my brother's throne." 

"I have protected you, fought for you, killed for you." 

Their words mix together as they both speak at the same time. 

"And you want me to forgive you?" These words are clear as Daenerys raises her voice and Jorah stops talking. 

"I have loved you." he answers quietly.

Daenerys refuses to look at him, she stares at the ceiling as she speaks, asking him how he can say that he loves her. "Any other man and I would have you executed, but you, I do not want you in my city dead  _ or  _ alive. Go back to your masters in King's Landing, collect your pardon if you can." 

Jorah rises and steps closer to her. "Daenerys, please." he begs, as he reaches out a hand to her. She raises her own, as do Barristan and Grey Worm who place their hands on their swords. 

"Don't ever presume to touch me again or speak my name. You have until dusk to collect your things and leave this city. If you are found in Meereen past break of day, I'll have your head thrown into Slaver's Bay. Go. Now." she orders, her voice turning to a whisper by the end.

He nods slowly, his eyes moving to his sister who still stands beside the throne. He sees the tears running down her face. She locks eyes with him for a moment, before she turns her head to the side and gulps down the persistent lump in her throat. He looks at the Queen once more, before he turns and walks away. 

**—**

Aurora goes to her room after Jorah's sentencing. She kneels in front of her trunk and pulls out the sword, tears still running down her cheeks slowly.

She vows to use the weapon to protect their Queen, for Jorah. She vows to make up for his mistakes with the weapon he gave her. 

  
  



	11. 11 - FALLEN

**— meereen —**

The days following Jorah Mormont's banishment are hard for all who knew him, but especially for Aurora. She spends a few days locked away in her room, Daenerys has people bring food to her door, but the trays stay in the hall, untouched until someone comes back to deliver the next meal.

Her friends all attempt to knock on her door and talk to her but she doesn't answer. 

When she finally does come out, she heads straight for Daenerys' quarters and when the Queen permits her entrance, they sit down at the table together. 

"I wanted to apologize, my Queen. I have been trying to..." she pauses, looking for the correct words, "Figure out my feelings, I suppose."

Daenerys gestures for her to go on, to explain what has been on her mind, a sympathetic smile rests on the Queen's face as she listens to her friend.

"I was thinking about my father a lot, and I tried to write him a letter but I wasn't sure what to say. And then I was thinking about Jon, I did manage to write a letter for him, I took it down to the ships today and found someone headed for Westeros to take it there for me." Aurora is hesitant to speak about Jorah to her Queen right now, given that she doesn't know if Daenerys is still as upset as she was a few days prior. But truly she's been thinking about Jorah a lot. Which led her to thinking about her father, Jorah was a source of comfort for her here where she was without her father for the first time. He was family, and he reminded her of her father, so to have that taken away was shocking. 

"I'm glad you finally wrote to your lover." Daenerys says in a joking tone, an attempt to lighten the mood. But then her face returns to the same sad smile, "Aurora, I'm sorry." 

"Why would you apologize? He's the one that did something wrong. And besides, I believe things happen for a reason, maybe Jorah needed to be sent away to find or do something."

"Your hopefulness never ceases to amaze me." the silver haired woman replies with a small laugh. Aurora smiles as Daenerys reaches out to take her hand. "Thank you for supporting me, my friend." 

**—**

The girls are still sitting at the table together and talking when the rest of the advisers come for a council meeting. They are surprised to see Aurora and she receives a hug from Missandei who expresses how worried she was. 

The meeting begins with Ser Barristan announcing some grave news. An Unsullied has been killed, by the Sons of the Harpy. 

He places the mask on the table in front of them, "They left it on the body." 

"They've never killed before." Daenerys observes.

"It was only a matter of time, Your Grace." Ser Barristan answers. "Conquerors always meet with resistance."

"I didn't conquer them, their own people did."

Mossador, a former slave who has recently joined Daenerys' council, chimes in saying that they don't see the slaves as people.

Daenerys answers that they will have to learn to see things differently. She announces that Mossador did not fight for his freedom to have cowards in masks take it away, and she did not take up residence in the pyramid to watch the city decline into chaos below her. 

Grey Worm tells her that the man's name was White Rat and she orders for him to be buried in the Temple of the Graces with honor. 

"The Sons of the Harpy will hear that message, Your Grace." Ser Barristan answers.

"Angry snakes lash out, makes chopping off their heads that much easier."

**—**

At the next council meeting, the discussion is about what to do with the Son of the Harpy found by Daario Neharis and Grey Worm. 

The argument goes on, with points from both sides. Aurora and Ser Barristan argue that there needs to be a trial, as not to anger the rest of the group. Mossador wants him killed. 

The argument ends without a decision. Everyone leaves, except for Ser Barristan, who stays behind to tell Daenerys something privately. When he finishes, she decides there shall be a trial. 

But later that same night, Mossador takes the man out of his cell and kills him. The next morning when the body is found, Mossador is brought before the Queen. 

He tells her that he did it for her because her hands were tied. 

She says he had no right.

When the Unsullied take him out of the room, the advisers turn to Daenerys.

"What are you going to do with him?" Aurora asks. 

"What do you think I should do?" she directs the question back at Aurora.

Aurora shakes her head in response and looks at the floor. "If the Son of the Harpy had gone to trial, and you had determined that he was guilty, what would you have done?" 

"Your Grace-" Ser Barristan tries to speak but she silences him. 

The decision is made, he will be executed. The advisers and Queen walk outside to the place where she addresses the people from, where she ordered the masters nailed to posts when she took the city, and where she will execute a traitor.

The people have already gathered, former slaves and former masters alike. Some Unsullied lead the procession, Barristan and Grey Worm behind them. Daenerys, Missandei, Aurora, Daario, and Hizdahr zo Loraq follow.

The crowd's resounding shouts of "Mhysa!" follow them all the way to the platform. 

Daenerys addresses the crowd in Valyrian, she speaks of how freedom and justice can't exist without each other. Then, two Unsullied and two Dothraki bring out Mossador. 

The Masters that they pass through hit him as he goes by. The slaves begin yelling, "Brother."

When he is set down on his knees beside Daenerys, he turns to her, "Mhysa please, forgive me." he begs in Valyrian. 

Aurora has been slowly picking up some of the language, so she can understand some things that the people and Daenerys are saying. She understands what he says. But in her mind and Daenerys' , it cannot be forgiven.

Daenarys speaks again, this time explaining the situation. She tells the citizens of Meereen that Mossador killed a man awaiting a trial. "The punishment is death." 

Now the crowd shouts, "Mercy!" But Daenerys nods to Daario, who pulls out his weapon and walks over to Mossador. 

Daario lines his weapon up with Mossador's neck. 

A few tense moments pass, Aurora's eyes scan over the crowd, looking at all of the people begging for mercy. Mercy for a murderer. 

Daenerys turns her head to the side and gives Daario another nod, he swings the arakh and then Aurora hears the head hit the floor.

The crowd goes silent. 

Then they begin hissing. 

Everyone on the platform starts looking around at each other, unsure of what is happening. The moment soon descends into chaos.

Someone throws a rock into the crowd of masters, and suddenly they are all pushing against the Unsullied standing between them and the slaves.

Grey Worm starts leading everyone away, back to the pyramid. Daario grabs a shocked Aurora by the arm and pulls her with him, his weapon ready. Ser Barristan guides Daenerys and Missandei, pushing them to follow Grey Worm. 

Unsullied soldiers converge around them, their shields held over the heads of the Queen and her council as rocks rain down on them and fighting breaks out between the slaves and masters.

Aurora's heart beats out of her chest as she holds her skirt in one hand and runs down the stairs. A cacophony of shouts and rocks clanging off of metal surrounds them as they run for safety.

**—**

Once they are safely inside the pyramid they all take a minute to calm down. 

"Thank you," Aurora whispers to Daario. He nods with a small smile. Then Aurora turns to the Queen. 

She wraps an arm around Daenerys who turns to smile at her. "Are you okay?" they ask in unison, which gets a small laugh out of them both. 

They escort Daenerys to her quarters and Barristan tells her he will stand guard outside her door for the night. Grey Worm says that they all will. 

When she asks to be left alone, Aurora follows the others outside where Daario, Grey Worm, and Barristan stop to stand guard.

Aurora and Missandei bid them good night and they walk back to their separate quarters together. 

**— castle black —**

The 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch has been elected. By one vote, Jon Snow has won. 

Samwell Tarly is the one to deliver the letter to him. After the messenger Aurora delivered it to got to Westeros, he handed it off to a raven who then took it to Castle Black. 

Sam leaves him alone to read the letter and he takes a deep breath before unrolling it. 

_ Jon, _

_ I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write, I haven't known the words to say.  _

_ I have found people here that I love and believe in. But that doesn't stop me from missing you. I want you to know that I am in Meereen, I am safe and happy.  _

_ I hope that you're all back at Castle Black by now, but if you aren't then I suppose you'll get this on your return. I can't seem to write a letter to my father yet. I hope he isn't too worried, please let him know I am safe.  _

_ I hope you can write back. Truthfully, I hope you still want to talk to me after all this time. Tell me how everyone is, Ed, Sam, Grenn, Pyp. I miss you all dearly. I hope Alliser Thorne isn't bothering you too much. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon Jon Snow. I miss you. _

_ Aurora _

Jon Snow feels happy when he sees her familiar handwriting on the page, but his heart drops when she mentions her father. She still doesn't know. He has already led the mission to avenge him, and Aurora still doesn't even know that he's dead. 

He begins scrawling out his reply and that night he asks a friend to take the letter to the nearest port and hand it off to a ship captain, with orders to give it to Aurora Mormont in Meereen.

  
  



	12. 12 - BLOOD OF VALYRIA

**— meereen —**

Daenerys and Aurora are on the balcony together, looking down on the city and its beauty whilst talking about the dragons.

It's been a few weeks now since the two dragons were put into the catacombs to stop their destruction. Drogon came by a few nights prior, landing on top of the pyramid, right above the balcony they are currently standing on.

"He just sat there and then he leaned down as I reached out my hand, and just before I could touch him, he flew away. He's gotten so big." Daenerys says, staring up at the spot where he had perched, a wistful look in her eye. 

Aurora plays with her fingers absentmindedly as she listens to Daenerys talk about Drogon. 

"Big enough to ride?" she asks as they meet eyes. 

"Almost." she smiles back, then her expression turns to a thoughtful one, her brows furrowing slightly as she shifts her position to face the Mormont girl,  "I was actually thinking, about you and Rhaegal..." Aurora holds a curious expression as she waits for Daenerys to continue. "You don't know anything about your real family?" she questions.

Aurora shakes her head in response, "No, all I know is I was a few days old when my father found me at Castle Black. I don't even know if they had lived in the North or if they were just passing through, I don't know if they're alive, or why they left me. Nothing."

"Well, you know how surprised we all were that Rhaegal warmed up to you so quickly, and I was thinking it's possible you could have Valyrian blood. There's no way to know for sure, but the Targaryens weren't the only dragon-riding family." she explains. 

Aurora smiles at that thought, that she could be related to the dragon riders that she read about as a child. "I suppose it's possible. I remember reading about families that escaped the Doom of Old Valyria and came to Westeros." 

Daenerys nods, "I know it's not possible to find out the truth unless you actually met your family somehow, but that would explain how you and Rhaegal have bonded so closely. Maybe you and I can ride the dragons together one day." she lets out a small laugh at the thought. Aurora's expression turns thoughtful as she gazes out at Meereen. 

Ser Barristan joins them on the balcony soon, and after Daenerys remarks that the city looks peaceful from where they are, he tells the girls a story about Rhaegar Targaryen and how he used to sing in the streets. 

Daario Neharis interrupts the story to notify the Queen that Hizdahr zo Loraq is waiting for her in the audience chamber, more subjects are waiting outside as well. 

Aurora's eyes roll at the mere mention of the man and Daario lets out a short laugh as she reluctantly follows the Queen down to the audience chamber to hear what the man has to say.

Missandei joins them as well and she stands with Daario and Aurora beside Daenerys.

"All men must die, but not all men can die in glory." he begins.

"Glory?"

"Why else do men fight? Why did your ancestors cross the Narrow Sea and conquer the Seven Kingdoms? So their names would live on. Those who find victory in the fighting pits will never become kings, but their names will live on. It's the best chance they'll ever have." he makes his argument, yet again, for the reopening of the fighting pits.

"Is that what you used to tell men before you set them to butchering each other for sport?" Daenerys responds coldly. 

He tells her that today is the traditional start of the fighting season. She tells him she does not honor this tradition, to which he responds that she should because traditions are the only thing that will hold this city together. 

While they are listening to the Noble Hizdahr zo Loraq complain, Grey Worm, the Unsullied, the Second Sons, and Ser Barristan are all battling for their lives against a large force of the Sons of the Harpy.

They are alerted to the chaos outside when the alarm bell rings. Daario and the Unsullied in the audience chamber with them escort Daenerys, Missandei, and Aurora to Daenerys' chambers where they can be protected.

Aurora is carrying her sword with her and her typical attire allows her to be ready to fight at any time, which she thinks is good for situations like this. Her black leather pants and sleeveless top are much easier to fight in than the long gowns she wears for special occasions. 

The three girls sit together in the room, Aurora's hand on the hilt of her sword, until Daario comes to tell them the news. 

Ser Barristan is dead, and Grey Worm is seriously injured. Aurora offers her hand to an obviously distressed Missandei who takes hold of it immediately. Her heart also breaks at the news, Ser Barristan was a good man, a good friend. 

**—**

The next day, Barristan's body is laid on a stone platform in the audience chamber and Aurora stands with Daario and Daenerys to say goodbye to their friend.

Hizdahr zo Loraq interrupts their grieving and Aurora quickly and harshly wipes away a stray tear that she would have let fall had this man not interrupted them. 

He apologizes for their loss and says that he was a great man. Aurora scoffs quietly at this and Daario gives her a look of understanding. 

"'Barristan the Bold' they called him." Daenerys remarks. "He crossed a continent to serve me, he was a loyal friend, and he died in an alley. Butchered by cowards who hide behind masks." her voice breaks when she speaks about him, and she meets Aurora's eyes that are equally sad. 

Daario makes a suggestion for how to move forward, and how to get revenge for Barristan, to clean out the streets one by one until the rats - the Sons of the Harpy - have nowhere left to hide.

"I prefer your earlier idea, round up the heads of each of the great families and bring them to me." she responds.

"But.. I am the head of my family." Hizdahr zo Loraq says fearfully. 

With a nod from Daenerys, the two Dothraki behind him grab him by the arms and drag him from the room, screaming about his innocence until they can no longer hear him.

Aurora steps around the table and stands beside her Queen.

"Good choice. I don't like him." she remarks. 

**—**

After all of the heads of families have been rounded up, they are brought to the catacombs with Daario, Aurora, and Daenerys. 

Daenerys told her she didn't have to come, but she insisted, saying that she wasn't going to miss the chance to see Hizdahr zo Loraq being burnt alive by her favorite dragon. Dany had smiled at that, ever thankful for Aurora's humor to bring her out of dark places.

The men are all lined up in front of the stairs that lead into the catacombs, fearful looks upon their faces as they watch Daenerys, waiting for her to do something. She looks into the pit of pure darkness in front of them for a moment, before she turns around and walks closer to the men.

The dragons chains can be heard rattling somewhere in the darkness, breaking the tense silence for a moment.

"Walk forward." Daenerys orders them in Valyrian, the Unsullied drop their spears and point them at the men, urging them forward.

"You can't do this," one of them stammers out.

They all begin stumbling forward, scared of the dragons in front of them that they still can't see but also scared of the spears poking into their backs.

Daenerys orders them another step forward, and when she is finally satisfied, she moves between them to speak. 

"They will eat you, if I tell them to. They may eat you even if I don't." she says, her expression unmoving, "Children. Some say I should give up on them. But a good mother never gives up on her children." she walks behind them all, stopping beside some and looking at their scared faces while she talks to them. "She disciplines them if she must." 

She gives a nod to Daario who steps forward and pushes the man she indicated so that he stumbles forwards, even closer to the still invisible dragons. He cries out as he stumbles forward and lands on his hands and knees.

"But she does not give up on them." Daenerys finishes.

A dragon's glowing eyes and mouth suddenly appear as it prepares its flames. It takes seconds before the whole room is lit up by the burning body. Rhaegal and Viserion are now both visible as they watch the flames and let out little screeches at each other before they each grab on and tear the body in two. 

Aurora watches the scene unfold, the flames reflecting in her blue eyes. Her thoughts trail off, back to her conversation with Daenerys the day before, upon seeing Rhaegal she becomes hopeful that maybe he  _ would _ let her ride him someday. 

Daenerys continues speaking to them, "Who is innocent? Maybe all of you are, maybe none of you are. Maybe.. I should let the dragons decide." She places a hand on Hizdahr zo Loraq's back as she speaks, looking at him and waiting for him to either beg for his life or admit his guilt.

"Valar Morguhlis." he says. Aurora remembers learning this phrase. All men must die.

She looks at him for a moment longer before removing her hand and speaking in the common tongue, "Don't want to overfeed them. Tomorrow perhaps." 

Daario and the Unsullied round up the rest of the men and take them off to be put in cells. Aurora and Daenerys watch the dragons a moment longer before they turn to follow the others out. 

**—**

"Aurora Mormont?" someone says, Aurora turns her head to see who it is and she lays eyes on a man she has never seen before with a Westerosi accent.  

She turns fully to face him and smiles kindly, "Yes? How can I help you?" 

"I was asked to deliver this letter to you, My Lady." he hands her the scroll and her eyes widen as she recognizes the seal of the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

"Thank you." she mumbles absently, her thoughts much too focused on the letter in her hands. Her father has written to her. 

She rushes back to the pyramid, ending her walk around the city much quicker than she had planned. 

When she is finally back in her chambers she sits down on her bed to read the letter. She takes a deep breath before unrolling the scroll. Upon opening it, she realizes it isn't her father's handwriting. 

Her heart beats quicker as she recognizes the handwriting of Jon Snow. Her mind begins to run wild, but she calms herself and begins to read the familiar writing.

_ Aurora,  _

_ I am so glad to finally hear from you, I am glad you are alright. But I am afraid that I do not have good news for you. I wish I could be with you to tell you this in person, you shouldn't find out this way but you need to know. Your father is dead. He was killed by mutineers at Craster's Keep on the way back from the Fist of the First Men.  _

_ I am so sorry Rory. I want you to know that every single man that betrayed him is now dead, I lead a mission beyond the wall to kill them all.  _

_ Grenn and Pyp died defending the wall from the Wildlings. Sam, Edd, and I are all well, we miss you. So does Ghost.  _

_ I was elected Lord Commander just a day ago. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet.  _

_ I miss you. I'm sorry that this is how you have to find out about all of this. _

_ Please write back soon, let me know that you're okay.  _

_ \- Jon  _

**—**

Aurora's tears fall onto her lap as she reads the letter. She has to read the sentence a few times for it to take hold. 

Jeor Mormont is dead.

He was killed by mutineers, by his own brothers. 

Her thoughts immediately turn to Jorah. Where is he? Does he know yet? She wishes she could run to his chambers and find him sitting there cleaning his sword like before. She wishes she could cry for their father with him. 

Needing comfort, she seeks out Daenerys, her closest friend. 

Daenerys sees the tears as soon as Aurora enters the room and immediately rushes to her side to embrace her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she begs, guiding the shaking brunette to a chair and helping her into it.

"My father, he's dead."

And that is all Aurora Mormont can say before she breaks down, becoming a mess of sobs as Daenerys holds her tightly. 

  
  



	13. 13 - LOST

**— meereen —**

With the knowledge of her father's passing, Aurora Mormont feels lost, even more so than when she was alone at Castle Black for a year awaiting the return of her father and her friends.

She can't stop the thoughts that tell her she should have pushed harder to go with them. She could have prevented this, if she had only gotten her father to let her come. It's her fault, the thoughts whisper over and over in her head. As she's walking the halls of the Great Pyramid, or trying to go to sleep,  _ 'You could have saved him'.  _

Deep down she knows it isn't true. But the thoughts prevail despite her best efforts to talk herself out of them. 

She goes through her daily routines and duties, but in a ghostly shell of her usual self. Everyone that knows her, knows that she is not alright, but at her request they let her be. They talk to her about normal things, they allow her time and space to recover. 

She begins spending more time with Rhaegal and Viserion in the catacombs, Daenerys and Daario both find her there quite a few times. The dragons provide comfort for her as she stands in the dark and cold room with them, the only sound being their occasional little noises of happiness as she pets them gently. It also helps her to get away from the tense atmosphere given by the political situation in Meereen. 

She spends meals with Daenerys who helps her to work through her grief, knowing much about loss from her own experiences. Aurora has seldom lost anyone close to her, a few friends among the watch when she was young but not anyone as close as her father. And then, there is the added pain of hearing about Pyp and Grenn as well. She knew those boys for a year and had considered them to be some of her greatest friends.

After a few painful days, she decides she needs to write back to Jon, knowing that every day that he doesn't receive a response from her will be another day that he will worry. 

She sits down and carefully pens her response before rolling it up and heading down to the docks to give it to her usual messenger. 

**—**

After Daenerys decides to free all of the heads of families that she imprisoned previously, she declares that she will marry Hizdahr zo Loraq in an attempt to get the people of Meereen to follow her, much to Daario and Aurora's dismay. 

"I can't believe that she thinks this is a good idea." Aurora announces angrily, each of her words accompanied and emphasized by a clang of her sword against Daario's.

"I know, I've tried to talk to her about it." he responds, in his usual casual tone. 

Since Jorah left, Aurora asked Daario to train with her. They get along well and their sparring sessions are much of an outlet for both of them. 

"I mean, really, he's an ass." she responds. 

Daario is about to respond when her sparring sword hits him in the chest and knocks him on his ass. 

He looks up at her and smiles. "I didn't think anyone was quicker than me." he comments amusedly.

Aurora rolls her eyes and helps him to his feet again, ignoring his compliment as she does with everyone. She turns away and heads over to the rack of weapons to put her sword away. 

"Truly, Aurora, I know you don't like to hear it, but you are quite the amazing fighter. Jorah would tell you that too. And your father." he adds the last part softly, as if he is afraid to offend her. 

She smiles softly as she stares at the floor in front of her, before deeply inhaling and looking up at her friend. "Thank you." Her voice is sincere, and Daario may not know it but those were the exact words she needed in that moment.

**—**

Daenerys returns later that day after she attended a fight in one of the smaller fighting pits of Meereen. Hizdahr had insisted that she needed to attend some smaller fights before the Great Games. 

Upon her return, she calls for Missandei and Aurora to come to the audience chamber. They arrive soon after and take their places on either side of her.

Aurora is about to ask what is going on when two more people enter the room, two men that she knows. 

One is Tyrion Lannister, whom she met on his brief visit to the Wall, what feels to her like a million years ago. 

The other, is even more shocking.

Aurora's eyes go wide and she feels her stomach turn. Her brother has returned to Meereen against Daenerys' will. 

"Jorah." she whispers.

His eyes travel up to meet hers and she smiles very sadly. He shares the same expression, the kind but tragic smile only Mormonts seem to use.

She desperately wants to run down the steps and embrace him, she wants to cry with him as she informs him of their father's death. But she can't. She has to wait. 

There is a long silence. Daenerys stares down at them, they stare up at her, Jorah occasionally glances at his adoptive sister. Aurora glances between Jorah and Daenerys, waiting for the inevitable argument to start.

"Your Grace, I want to say.." Jorah is cut off by Daenarys.

"You will not speak." she pauses, then looks to Tyrion, "How do I know you are who you say you are?" 

"My Queen, I know him. I remember him from Castle Black. He visited there two years before I left." Aurora speaks up, and Daenerys turns to her, her eyes softening as she looks at the nervous Mormont girl beside her. Aurora is rarely nervous, but being here with her brother practically standing trial again makes her heart pound in her chest. 

Daenerys nods and turns back to Tyrion and Jorah.

"If only I were otherwise." Tyrion jokingly replies. "I remember you too," he responds to Aurora. "You are Jeor Mormont's adopted daughter." She nods in response. Tyrion looks like he wants to say more but seems to think better of it and keeps quiet.

"So you are Tyrion Lannister, why shouldn't I kill you?" the Queen asks. "To pay your family back for what it did to mine."

"You want revenge against the Lannisters?" Tyrion asks, he continues on to say how he killed his mother and his father, "I am the greatest Lannister killer of our time." 

"So I should welcome you into my service? Because you killed your own family members." 

"Into your service? Your Grace, we have only just met, it's too soon to know if you deserve my service."

"If you'd rather return to the fighting pits, just say the word." Daenerys offers in response. 

"When I was a boy I heard a story about a baby born during the worst storm in history. She had no wealth, no lands, no army, only a name and a handful of supporters." he goes on to talk about how a few years ago he learned that this girl without land or wealth or armies had acquired all three along with three dragons. "Thought you were worth meeting, at least." 

"And why are you worth meeting? Why should I spend my time listening to you?"

"Because you cannot build a better world on your own. You have no one at your side who understands the land you want to rule. You don't know the strengths and weaknesses of the Houses that will either join or oppose you."

"I will have a very large army, and very large dragons." Daenerys argues. 

"Killing and politics aren't always the same thing. When I served as Hand of the King, I did quite well with the latter, considering the king in question preferred torturing animals to leading his people. I could do an even better job advising a ruler worth the name." 

"So you want to advise me?" Daenerys asks, there is a silence before she speaks again, "Very well. What would you have me do with him? I swore I would kill him if he ever returned."

Aurora's heart rate picks up at the mention of killing Jorah. 

"Whomever Ser Jorah was when he started informing on you, he is no longer that man. I can't remember ever seeing a sane man as devoted to anything as he is to serving you." Tyrion argues on Jorah's behalf, and Aurora lets hope fill her up at his kind words. "And yet he did betray you. Did he have an opportunity to confess his betrayal?"

"Yes." she answers, her expression still unmoving, refusing to show the pain she is feeling inside. Aurora's face drops as she hears her Queen's hard tone. "Many opportunities."

"And did he?"

"No, not until forced to do so."

"He worships you. He is in love with you, I think. But he did not trust you with the truth." Tyrion speaks more, Aurora can't argue with him, she knows he is right. That Jorah was wrong to keep secrets from their Queen. But that doesn't stop her from missing him. 

"So I should kill him?" Aurora's head raises again at this question, and her clasped hands tighten.

"A ruler who kills those devoted to her, is not a ruler who inspires devotion. And you're going to need to inspire devotion, a lot of it, if you're ever going to rule across the Narrow Sea. But you cannot have him by your side when you do." 

Aurora lets go of the breath she had been holding. He will not be killed, he will be banished again but he will still be alive.

"Remove Ser Jorah from the city." Daenerys orders.

He looks at his sister once more, and their eyes meet for a moment before the soldiers grab onto him. She wishes she could say goodbye, she wishes she could have just a moment with him, but she is afraid to hurt her Queen and she knows Jorah is too. 

So they share a look, and speak silently with their eyes, those eyes that remind her of her father, staring up at her full of understanding and of despair.

**— castle black —**

His sigh of relief when the letter is placed in his hand releases all of the tension he had been holding in his body since he sent her the letter that would tell her of her father's death.

He unrolls it carefully and his eyes scan over the ink slowly, taking in every word.

_ Jon, _

_ I am heartbroken, but I will be alright. He taught me to be strong, and that is what I will always be, with or without him. I am glad that I heard it from you, even though it's from a letter.  _

_ He would be proud of you. When you came to Castle Black, he told me you would be a good leader someday. I suppose that 'someday' has come sooner than we all thought. I wish I could be there to see you in command, I would guess that Ser Alliser isn't too happy, but really when is he? _

_ Lord Commander Jon Snow. I'm proud of you.  _

_ \- Aurora _

Jon puts the letter away when someone knocks on his door, it's time for them to go. He is heading to Hardhome with Tormund to bring the Wildlings back, and to become allies with them for the Great War to come. 

The majority of the people at Castle Black think he's crazy. He's beginning to think he is too, but for other reasons. He can't stop thinking about the Mormont girl across the Narrow Sea, and what he would do just to lay eyes on her one more time.

  
  



	14. 14 - FIGHT

**— meereen —**

The drums and the cheers are thunderous in the Great Pit of Meereen. The Great Games have brought the entire city together. 

Aurora sits between Missandei and Daenerys, wearing a long, sky blue gown with crossed straps that wrap around her neck. Her brown hair blowing in the breeze as she looks out on all of the people. Tyrion sits on Daenerys' other side, with an open seat in between himself and the Queen, one that is waiting for Hizdahr zo Loraq, much to everyone's dismay. Daario stands behind her, as do some Unsullied.

Hizdahr enters when the cheering and drumming stops, signaling that it is almost time to begin.

"Where have you been?" Daenerys asks, barely sparing him a glance as he sits down beside her.

"Just making sure everything is in order." he responds, clasping his hands together on his lap. Aurora peers around her Queen at him and then shares a suspicious look with Daario. 

The gates open and the four riders that were in the center of the pit exit, while another man comes out. He walks to the center and nods respectfully to the Queen. 

"Free citizens of Meereen." he announces in a powerful voice, "By the blessings of the Graces, and her majesty the Queen, welcome to the Great Games!" 

Two men enter the pit, which causes the crowd to once again erupt into cheers. One man is large and muscular, while the other is much smaller. 

"My Queen, our first contest. Who will triumph? The strong or the quick?" he announces, gesturing to the men as he speaks. 

Both men then take their turns to step forward and speak the customary words before they fight in front of the Queen. "I fight and die for your glory, oh glorious Queen." 

The man who announced the fight then exits the pit and everyone seems to stare at the Queen, waiting for something. 

Hizdahr informs her that she must clap her hands to begin the fight. Her face is solemn as she raises her hands slowly and then claps them. The pit once again erupts with cheers, and the fight begins.

"That one, the smaller man. No question, that's where you should put your money." Daario says with a chuckle, sticking his head in between Hizdahr and Daenerys to speak to her. 

Aurora looks over and smiles. "Smaller and quicker." 

"The smaller man it is." Tyrion answers.

"I'm not putting my money anywhere." Daenerys answers bitterly.

"Kings and Queens never bet on the games. Perhaps you should go find someone who does." Hizdahr enters the conversation, making Aurora scoff, but Daario turns to him and responds.

"People used to bet against me when I fought in the pits." he turns to Daenerys, "He would have bet against me. Common novice mistake."

"I've spent much of my life in this arena, and in my experience large men do triumph over smaller men, far more often than not." 

"Does your experience include any actual fighting? You? Yourself?" Daenerys questions snidely. "Have you ever tried to kill another man who was trying to kill you?"

Aurora can't hold back the laugh that bursts out of her. Daenerys and Daario both turn to smile at her, as Hizdahr frowns at all of them.

"Whenever I got into the pit against a beast like that one, the crowd saw me - all skin and bone back then - then they saw a pile of angry muscles ready to murder me. They couldn't get their money out fast enough." he pulls out his dagger and twirls it around in front of Hizdahr's face as he speaks, "But the pile of angry muscles never had any muscles here." he points the dagger at his own face. "Or here." he points it at Hizdahr's neck and the man flinches.

"And the big men were always too slow to stop my dagger from going where their muscles weren't. Yes, whenever I saw a beast like that one standing across from me, making his beast faces, I knew I could rest easy." 

Almost as soon as Daario finishes speaking, and Aurora turns her head back to the fight, the big beast chops off the head of the small man. 

Aurora frowns, "He wasn't as quick as you and I." she says to Daario without turning her head away from the now headless body in front of her.

Hizdahr smirks as Daario turns around and steps away, annoyed that the smug man was right and he was wrong. 

The smug man turns to Tyrion, still with the smirk on his face, but he sees Tyrion's face is not a happy one. "You don't approve?" he asks.

"There's always been more than enough death in the world for my taste. I can do without it in my leisure time." Tyrion responds. Aurora decides she would like to speak to him when she gets an opportunity, the scars on his face tell her that he is a much different man than the one she met momentarily at Castle Black all those years ago. 

Hizdahr nods, "Fair enough. Yet it's an unpleasant question, but what great thing has ever been accomplished without killing or cruelty?"

"It's easy to confuse what is with what ought to be, especially when what is has worked out in your favor."

"I'm not talking about myself -" he responds but Aurora interrupts him. 

"You're always talking about yourself. Try shutting up for once." she says with a roll of her eyes.

He glares at Aurora and continues what he was saying, "I'm  _ talking  _ about the necessary conditions for greatness."

"That is greatness?" Daenerys asks incredulously, nodding to the people pulling the dead man's body from the pit. 

"That is a vital part of the great city of Meereen, which existed long before you or I, and will remain long after we have returned to the dirt."

The gate opens once more and the thunderous cheers accompany the fighters as they walk out along with the announcer.

"We ask again, who will triumph? A Meereenese champion?" he announces as Daenerys and Hizdahr exchange words, they don't pay attention as the first man speaks the words.

Aurora turns away from what is happening in the pit to listen to Daenerys, "If it comes to that they will have died for a good reason." she hears her say and furrows her brows as she tries to figure out what they are talking about.

"Those men think they're dying for a good reason." he nods to the men being introduced in the pit.

"Someone else's reason." she answers.

"So your reasons are true and theirs are false? They don't know their own minds, but you do?"

Aurora at this point has become distracted by something in the pit in front of her, she is staring with wide eyes and no longer pays any mind to the conversation going on to her right. 

Tyrion joins their conversation, Hizdahr and Daenerys looking at him and still not looking out into the pit. When Tyrion finishes speaking, the two who had been listening to him are now free to hear the customary words being spoken by the next champion. The man speaks the words in Valyrian and Daenerys turns her head as she recognizes the voice.

Jorah Mormont is standing in the center of the pit, armored and ready to fight, yet another attempt to win back his Queen. 

"I fight and die for your glory, oh glorious Queen." he speaks proudly, staring up at her as she stares back at him, both of them unwavering.

Everyone on the platform turns to Daenerys as they wait to see what she will do. Aurora can see her resolve breaking as she stares into Jorah's eyes.

"Your Grace-" Hizdahr begins but is cut off when both Aurora and Daario tell him to shut his mouth.

She slowly raises her hands and claps, never breaking eye contact with Jorah.

Jorah begins fighting a large man with a spear and gets knocked in the face, Aurora cringes as she sees the blood fly from his mouth as he falls to the ground. But Jorah Mormont does not give up easily, he stands back up and continues fighting.

Aurora's fists are clenched together as she watches, Missandei notices and reaches over to take her hand. They share a look and Aurora holds onto her hand as she turns back to the fight.

She leans forward on her seat as Jorah's sword is knocked from his hands. He pulls out a dagger and gets back up. The man grabs him by his neck and Jorah grabs him too, they struggle for a moment until Jorah breaks free and stabs him in the chest. 

Relief washes over her, only for a moment though, until he begins fighting someone else. 

Jorah retrieves his sword from the ground and approaches the winner of one of the other fights that had been going on simultaneously. 

He begins swinging his sword at the man who swings back, Jorah gets cut on the cheek and Aurora and Daenerys both look even more concerned. 

Cheering begins as the third fight is won, and now there are only three men left.

Jorah is cut once more, this time on his arm and he is struck down. Aurora gasps and Missandei glances over at her with concern. The man is pointing his sword at Jorah's neck as Jorah lays on the ground, defenseless as his weapon has been knocked away. 

He turns his head to the side and stares at Daenerys, then he looks at his sister and they speak with their eyes once more. 

"You can end this." Tyrion says to Daenerys. 

"She cannot." Hizdahr replies.

"You can." Tyrion snaps back.

"Daario, give me a sword." Aurora says, staring at Jorah. 

"No." Daario, Tyrion, and Missandei say together, Daenerys is still staring at Jorah. 

"You cannot go in there. It is against the rules." Hizdahr responds smugly. 

"How do you know that's what I was going to do? Maybe I was asking for the sword to cut off your head with." she responds, still not looking away from her brother.

The man pulls back his sword to strike it into Jorah's chest, but as he does he screams out in pain. A spear was pushed into his back by the third man in the arena, who now stands in front of Jorah, ready to fight him. 

He backs up and lets Jorah stand and find his weapon. Aurora breathes deeply as she sits back in her chair again, knowing she cannot interfere.

They begin fighting, sword clashing against spear. Jorah is once again knocked on his back and he catches the end of the spear before it is driven into his chest. 

The Meereenese people begin to boo from their seats as Jorah is able to hold off their champion.

The man then makes a move to attack again, and Jorah squats down then rolls up to the man before driving his sword into the man's belly.

The crowd fiercely boos as their champion is defeated. Jorah rises and stares up at the platform where Aurora is smiling proudly and Daenerys is staring back at him. 

Aurora can see his face change to one of concern, he turns to the man behind him who is slowly bleeding out from the sword in his belly, and he takes the spear out of his hand. 

Aurora's brows furrow as she attempts to figure out what he is doing, but she is completely baffled when he picks up the spear and throws it in their direction.

Daario dives in front of Daenerys, Hizdahr falls to the floor on the other side, and Aurora whips her head around to look behind them. 

The spear finds its place, in the chest of a Son of the Harpy with a knife in his hand, who was about to kill the Queen and all her advisers.

Aurora stands up immediately, as does Daenerys. They watch as more men in masks begin to rise from all around them.

Aurora readies herself to fight, even though she is weaponless. She stands beside her Queen protectively.

"Protect your Queen!" Daario orders the Unsullied around them.

The slaughter begins immediately, the Harpies grabbing people around them in the crowd and slitting their throats or stabbing them repeatedly. Aurora's eyes move all over the arena, looking for a way out, or for a weapon. 

Aurora holds onto Daenerys wrist as they both look around them frantically. 

Hizdahr begins yelling that he knows a way out. Aurora is about to say that they shouldn't trust him when he is stabbed by a Harpy. 

Jorah joins them on the platform with his sword in hand. He begins fighting them off alongside Daario. 

He walks over to Daenerys and Aurora, he kisses his sister on the forehead quickly and holds out a hand to the Queen. She takes it, showing that she trusts him again. He pulls her over to the edge of the platform and jumps down into the pit. 

Daario grabs Aurora's arm and turns her to face him. "Here." he says as he hands her a sword. It isn't as nice as the one gifted to her by her brother but it will serve its purpose.

She breathes a sigh of relief as the weapon rests in her hands, "Thank you." Daario nods and turns around to lower Daenerys down to Jorah. 

Missandei had been separated from the Queen and Aurora when the fighting began and she crouches, terrified and without anything to defend herself with as a Son of the Harpy approaches her. Tyrion comes up behind the man and stabs him in the back, he then turns to the frightened girl and she takes his outstretched hand to guide her over to the others.

Daario is about to help Aurora down as well, but she balls up her skirt in one hand in order to get it away from her feet so she is free to jump down. Jorah steadies her when she lands in front of him and Daario shakes away his amused expression before jumping down himself, followed by the Unsullied.

"This way!" Jorah shouts, and they all follow him to the gates, but once inside the outer gate closes and they can't get out. A Harpy appears between Jorah and the others. Aurora raises her sword and steps in front of Daenerys. 

The Harpy is stopped by Jorah, and they move on, running to another gate on the opposite side of the arena.

Missandei and Tyrion meet up with them as they are running across the middle of the pit and Daenerys reaches out her hand for Missandei as they run.

As they approach the gate, their only way out, suddenly a swarm of masked men enters the arena. 

They stop moving and the Unsullied create a circle around them. Daario, Jorah, and Aurora all have their weapons raised, ready to protect themselves and the others as their enemies surround them.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Aurora whispers to her brother who is standing beside her. He has no response for her, only a solemn look as he too doubts their odds.

The Harpies begin approaching, one after another attempting to break their lines and get to Daenerys. 

Aurora easily sticks her sword through the stomach a man that gets close to her. Daario and Jorah take on some as well. 

Daenerys and Missandei stand in the center of it all, sharing fearful looks and breathing heavily. They join hands, ready to stand together in the face of these terrible odds. 

Aurora lets out a yell as she strikes another man down, spinning her body around to slice him across the chest. Fighting in a dress is hard, but she makes it work in this situation, because she has to.

Suddenly, a roar is heard from above, and everyone, including the people trying to kill them, looks up at the sky. 

A burst of fire in the sky, and then they see him. Drogon. He flies through the fire and down into the arena. He roars fiercely as he lands.

One brave Harpy runs at Daenerys and Daario steps forward to intercept him, but Drogon beats him to it,  snatching the man up in his mouth and shaking him around like a dog with a stick.

He breathes fire on a group of Harpies and then another. The arena is beginning to clear out.

They throw spears at him and one lands in his back, a small shriek of pain is heard before he roasts more of them.

Two more spears land in his body, and Daenerys screams his name.

She walks away from her advisors and protectors as they are all fighting off Harpies, and she pulls a spear from her dragons side.

He turns when the spear is pulled from him, and he roars directly in her face. Her hair blows as he roars on her, but she stays calm. He seems to recognize her as he stares into her face, and she stares back at him, reaching out slowly to stroke his head.

But before she can make contact, another spear pierces his skin and he turns to roar in that direction.

Aurora is watching the scene unfold, only looking away a few times to strike down more Harpies.

She watches as Daenerys slowly and carefully climbs onto Drogon's back. She is going to ride a dragon for the first time.

Daenerys quietly commands him to fly in Valyrian, one of the commands she taught the dragons when they were young.

He begins running in the direction of Aurora and the rest of the advisors, they all quickly move out of the way. Jorah grabs his sister and pulls her with him, and once out of his way they all watch Drogon take off into the sky with Daenerys on his back.

  
  



	15. 15 - DEATH

**— meereen —**

Immediately after escaping from the arena, Aurora wraps her arms around her brother and breathes a sigh of relief. Now that they are back in the safety of the Great Pyramid, everyone takes a moment to let everything sink in. 

Missandei then goes to get Grey Worm, who is still recovering from the Harpies last attack. Aurora leaves to change her clothes and to get her sword, knowing she will need it for what is to come.

When she returns, the three men are sitting on the steps in the audience chamber, Tyrion on the highest level, Daario on the second, and Jorah on the third. The room is silent as she enters and she offers a small smile as they all look up at her. She takes a seat beside Jorah.

Missandei and Grey Worm enter the room shortly after Aurora arrived, and Grey Worm greets Jorah.

"Jorah the Andal." 

Jorah responds by addressing him in Valyrian. 

"He should not be here." he says to the other people in the room.

"No, but he is." Daario responds.

"Our Queen ordered him exiled from city." Grey Worm reminds them.

"Our Queen would be dead if not for him." Daario answers.

Grey Worm turns his head as Missandei speaks to him in Valyrian, "It's true. And I would be dead if not for the.." she pauses and looks up at Tyrion, "little man." she finishes with a small smile.

Aurora smiles as she understands what Missandei has said, and she too looks up at Tyrion gratefully, now knowing that he saved her friends life. 

Tyrion then surprises them by speaking to them in Valyrian, he speaks the word for dwarf which Missandei and Aurora did not know. "I believe that's the word. Apologies, my Valyrian is a bit nostril." 

Missandei corrects him with a smile, giving him the word for rusty which is what he had been attempting to say but had mixed it up with nostril.

He repeats the word and then thanks her. 

"I am sorry. Sorry I am not there to fight for our Queen." Grey Worm speaks again.

"You don't need to be sorry."

"You missed a good scrap" Daario and Aurora speak at the same time, her reassurance and his joke mixing together, they share an amused look.

"None of that matters now. The longer we sit here bantering, the longer Daenerys is out there in the wilderness." Jorah says, standing up and looking up at Tyrion and Daario. 

"He's right, the dragon headed North. If we're going to find her, that's where we'll have to go." Tyrion stands up as well. 

"We?" Jorah questions. "You're a Lannister. The Queen intends to remove your family from power."

"And I intend to help her do it." Tyrion says with a frown as he walks down the stairs.

"You've been here for how many days now? I've fought for her for years."

"You betrayed her." 

"Careful now."

"She exiled you, twice I believe." 

"The second time thanks to you."

"Don't blame me for your crimes, Mormont."

Aurora takes this moment to stand up and move herself to stand between the two men. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at both of them.

"That's enough. Everyone in this room is fighting for the same cause and for the same person. We're all on the same side." she states firmly.

Daario stands up to help her. "He's right. Our Queen exiled Jorah. And he's right, Jorah saved her life. Perhaps she feels differently about him now. Perhaps not, the only way we'll know is if we ask her."

"Fine, fine. I suppose he can join us. Just as long as he promises not to kill me in my sleep." Tyrion responds.

"If I ever kill you, your eyes will be wide open." Jorah threatens. Aurora whips her head around to give him a stern glare. He looks away sheepishly in response.

"Forgive me, but why would we bring you?" Daario asks Tyrion.

"Pardon me?" 

"Have you ever tracked animals in the wilderness?" 

"Not precisely, but I have other skills that would be useful."

"Can you fight?"

"I have fought, I don't claim to be a great warrior." he answers with a small shrug.

"Are you good on a horse?" Tyrion's response is again a no and Daario asks another question, "So mainly you talk?"

"And drink. I've survived so far." Aurora chuckles at his defensive response.

Daario says that he respects that fact but that Tyrion would not help them on this mission, but that he will be helpful in Meereen. "None of us have experience governing a city, except for him." he says to the others. "You want to prove your value to the Queen? Prove it right here in Meereen."

"He's a foreign dwarf that barely speaks the language. Why would the Meereenese listen to him?" Jorah argues.

"They wouldn't. They  _ will _ listen to Grey Worm." Daario answers, looking at the man with bandages around his torso. 

"I'll come with you." Grey Worm argues back. "I'll find our Queen."

Missandei gently touches his arm and speaks softly to him, "You are not strong enough to go anywhere."

"I am."

"He is, he's the toughest man with no balls I've ever met." Daario argues on his behalf. "But you still can't go. The people believe in you. They know you speak for the Queen." 

"It's true. Only the Unsullied can keep the peace in Meereen." Missandei says and Aurora nods in agreement. "If you leave, half this city will consume the other half."

"And Missandei. Our Queen trusts no one more than Missandei and Aurora, and I already know that Aurora wants to come with us. One of the Queen's closest confidantes, the Commander of the Unsullied, and a foreign dwarf with a scarred face." 

Aurora smiles smugly when Daario acknowledges that she wants to come with them without her even saying so. 

"Aurora.." Jorah trails off as he looks at her. "It will be dangerous." 

"Jorah, you of all people know that I can handle myself." she says, crossing her arms over her chest as she speaks. "And besides, if you think I'm letting you out of my sight after the events of the past few weeks, you are absolutely mad." 

He sighs but nods in response, knowing very well the stubbornness of a Mormont. 

"Good fortune, my friends. Meereen is ancient and glorious. Try not to ruin her." Daario says, looking between Tyrion, Grey Worm, and Missandei. "Come on Mormonts, let's find some good horses." he says, patting Jorah on the shoulder as he passes him.

**— castle black —**

Jon is about to write a reply to Aurora's letter, to tell her about his trip to Hardhome, about what he saw and what happened, and how he brought the Wildlings through the Wall. But before he can even write her name, the door to his chambers bursts open and Olly enters.

"Lord Commander, one of the Wildlings, he says he knows your Uncle Benjen. Says he's still alive." the young boy announces. 

Jon immediately stands up from his chair and looks at Olly with hopeful eyes, "Are you sure he's talking about Benjen?"

"Said he was First Ranger." 

And that was all Jon needed to hear before he ran out of the room and down into the courtyard of Castle Black, Olly not far behind him.

"Man says he saw your uncle at Hardhome at the last full moon." Ser Alliser says when he meets Jon at the bottom of the stairs and they begin walking together. 

"Could be lying." Jon says, trying to keep his hopes down. 

"Could be. There are ways to find out." 

"Where is he?" Jon asks. 

"Over there." Alliser gestures to a group of Night's Watchmen standing just ahead.

Jon pushes through the group quickly to get to the front and see who they are all surrounding.

When he makes it to the front of the group though, he doesn't see a Wildling. He sees a piece of wood with the word "traitor" carved into it. A frown appears on his face as he turns to look at his brothers standing behind him

As soon as he turns, he does not receive an explanation, he receives a knife in the chest. 

Many more follow, each of them wielded by a different brother, and each of them creating a new wound. 

The last one to put a knife in him makes the knife hurt even more, because it is from Olly, the young boy that he named as his steward as Jeor Mormont had done with him just a few years before. He uses his last word to whisper the boy's name and shake his head, looking him in the eyes before he does it, giving him the opportunity to back down. But he doesn't.

And as Jon falls to the ground, blood pouring from his wounds and staining the snow red, his last thoughts are a blur. Nothing in his mind seems right but he hears someone's laugh, and he sees a flash of a smile, and then everything is black. 

  
  



	16. 16 - KHALEESI

**— the dothraki sea —**

As the three people that love Daenerys are riding out in search of her, Aurora remembers that she has yet to talk to Jorah about their father's death. She lets Daario take the lead and rides beside her brother, glancing over at him as she does.

"Jorah, I know this is a really bad time to tell you this considering what we just went through, but I don't want to put it off any longer. Our father is dead." she is about to continue explaining it but her brother interrupts her.

"I know." he says calmly.

"Wait, you know? How did you find out?" 

"Tyrion told me on our way to Meereen."

"Jon sent me a letter. He told me he lead a mission to avenge his death. He said that all the mutineers were killed." she smiles softly at the thought of the man she loves.

"I didn't know that part. That is.. good to hear." he says with a hesitant smile.

**— castle black —**

As the son and daughter of one Lord Commander of the Night's Watch travel in search of their Queen, another is lying on a table, his direwolf nudging his hand and trying to wake him. And the reply to Aurora's letter is lying on his desk where he left it to rush out into the courtyard that night. 

Edd looks at the body of his friend and he wonders how he will tell Sam. And how he will tell Aurora. 

"We all die tonight, and I say we try to take Thorne down with us when we go." Edd announces to the few brothers in the room, and Ser Davos, the former hand of Stannis Baratheon. 

"You're not the only ones that owe Jon Snow their lives." Ser Davos stops them, and offers advice. He alludes to the wildlings that Jon risked his life to save.

Edd is out the door immediately, on his way to get help from the Free Folk to avenge Jon Snow's death. 

**— the dothraki sea —**

Jorah dismounts his horse to investigate a pile of bones and picks up a ram's head, half of one horn has been melted off. 

"Think our friend got him?" Daario asks.

"Don't know anything else that can melt a ram's horn." Jorah answers.

They continue on. Daario talks to Jorah as they walk, Aurora riding slightly ahead of them and paying no mind to their conversation. She watches the ground below her as her horse trots softly through the grass sea. 

They pick up pace when they come to flat ground instead of the hills they were traveling on before. She halts at an open field, narrowing her eyes at the flattened and browned grass in front of her. It has been smashed down by a great number of people. There is one circle in the middle that is untouched and green. 

"An army?" she asks when Daario and Jorah stop on either side of her. 

"Not an army. A horde." Jorah answers.

The only Dothraki that Aurora knows are the few that are still in Daenerys' company after all this time. She has never seen a horde, but Jorah was with Daenerys when she was Khal Drogo's wife, when she began her reign. 

The three ride right up to the circle in the middle and Jorah dismounts to investigate. He looks around with narrowed eyes for a moment and then his eyes widen as they turn to the ground in front of him. He squats down and picks up a ring that was lying in the grass, Daenerys' ring. 

"They have her." he says quietly. 

And so the journey continues, but now each of them has a pit in their stomaches, a feeling that the woman they are trying to save, may already be beyond their help. 

**— vaes dothrak —**

The three climb up a mountain to get a view of the city and to make their plan. As they lie on the ground and look down at the city, Aurora is reminded of when she first arrived in Yunkai, and laid on the ground above Daenerys' camp before the Unsullied grabbed her and dragged her inside. For her it feels like a lifetime ago.

Jorah explains that this is where she was supposed to go after Khal Drogo died. They will make her join the Dosh Khaleen, the widows of the dead Khals. 

Jorah stands up and begins removing his belt. 

"What are you doing?" Daario asks.

"It is forbidden to carry weapons in the sacred city." he explains, Aurora nods and begins removing her sword as well. 

"Isn't it forbidden to sneak into their city and steal their Khaleesi?" Daario asks as he joins them.

Aurora snorts out a laugh at that and Daario shrugs.

"If they spot us and we're unarmed, we can say we're traders heading for the western market."

Daario reluctantly begins removing his belt as well, "You're asking a dog to hand over his teeth." he complains.

"There's a hundred thousand of them down there, we can't fight our way out. We wait till dark, and then we'll find her." 

Aurora wanders off after she hides her weapon in the tall grass with Jorah's. She sits down on a rock and stares at the city below her. Her mind drifts to Meereen, and she wonders how things are going for Tyrion and the others. 

Jorah joins her soon after and sits beside her.

He glances at his sister from the corner of his eye and takes note of the content expression resting on her face, one he hasn't seen since the day that he was banished. He can't bear to ruin her again, to tell her that this time when he leaves it may be for good.

He replays his prior conversation with Daario in his head. 

_ "Do you know what happens?" Daario asks, nodding to the greyscale on his forearm. _

_ "I know what happens." _

_ Daario turns to see Aurora sitting on a rock a few feet away, oblivious to their conversation, "Does she know?" he asks with concern.  _

_ Jorah only shakes his head in response and gulps down the lump that arises in his throat.  _

_ "Don't wait too long to tell her." Daario advises, he places his dagger on the ground with the rest of their weapons and walks away.  _

Aurora's gaze turns to meet his and she smiles warmly at him. He smiles back and she leans her head against his shoulder as they wait for the sun to set. 

The darkness soon falls and the three advisers sneak into the city. The air is filled with the laughing and yelling of Dothraki men and women as the three of them run through dark alleyways between buildings.

All is going well until they find two other men walking through the small streets. 

Jorah speaks to them in Dothraki, Aurora and Daario standing behind him, and Aurora not understanding a word.

She doesn't understand anything they are saying but it is hard to not understand that they have been caught when the second man runs for the main street where the rest of the Dothraki are. 

Daario runs after him and Jorah begins fighting the other one. Aurora looks around frantically for a weapon of some sort. She finds a large rock and picks it up. As the man has his hands around her brothers throat, she lets out a cry as she brings the rock down on his head. 

The man falls to the ground just as Daario comes back around the corner with his dagger in his hand. 

"Without your weapons." he observes with an impressed nod. He shoves the dagger back underneath his clothes to hide it. 

"I improvised." she shrugs as she walks past them. The two men share an impressed look and follow after her.

They make their way to the building where they think Daenerys will be and wait outside amongst the tall bushes. When Daenerys exits with a Dothraki girl by her side, they walk towards the place where her friends are hiding, unbeknownst to them. Daario grabs the girl, his hand over her mouth and his knife at her throat.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Daenerys shouts. 

"She'll give us away." Daario argues.

"We have to go now." Jorah whispers, urging her to come with them.

Daenerys' eyes burn as she grabs Daario's hand and forces him to lower the dagger. His other hand still covers her mouth as Daenerys speaks.

"We will never get out of Vaes Dothrak alive." she says.

"We can try," Aurora offers, her eyes imploring Daenerys to come with them.

"No. We can do more than that. And you're going to help me." she orders, and they all nod in response, ready for her plan. She then turns to the girl and speaks in Dothraki. 

Aurora catches the word Khaleesi, one of the few Dothraki words she understands. The girl nods in response, and Daario slowly releases her at Daenerys' order. 

They make their plan, and Aurora, Daario, and Jorah await the time for their part to come into play. 

When Daenerys is escorted into the temple of the Dosh Khaleen where the Khals will decide her fate, Daario, Jorah, and Aurora ambush the guards outside. Then, they bar the door and wait. 

They watch from afar as flames engulf the temple, and every person in the entire city gathers around it. 

Their mouths are agape as they see the temple burning, assuming that everyone inside, all of their Khals and Khal Drogo's widow, are all dead.

But then a figure appears in the doorway.

Aurora begins walking forward, her eyes not believing what she is seeing even though Daenerys told her what would happen tonight. 

Daenerys stands in the doorway, flames surrounding her naked self as she looks out on all of the people surrounding her.

And one by one they all kneel. 

Aurora makes her way through the crowd with her brother and Daario behind her. Jorah kneels first when they make it to the front. Daario and Aurora are still staring up at her in shock, then they kneel and bow their heads. Then Aurora glances back up once more at the sight before her.

The fire rages on behind Daenerys and not a speck of her skin is touched by the flames. 

She still can't believe it, even as she makes eye contact with her queen. 

_ Their _ Queen. 

Their  _ Khaleesi _ . 

  
  



	17. 17 - BROTHER

**— vaes dothrak —**

"I banished you, twice. You came back, twice. And you saved my life. So I can't take you back and I can't send you away." the Queen speaks to Jorah as she stands with him and Daario on a cliff overlooking Vaes Dothrak.

She steps closer and he steps backwards. "You must send me away." He then rolls up his sleeve and shows her the quickly growing greyscale on his arm. 

"Is there a cure?" she asks with furrowed brows and with fear in her voice.

"I don't know." he answers. 

Her next question is how long does it take to which he gives the same response. 

"But I've seen what happens when it goes far enough. I'll end things before that." he explains to a solemn looking Daenerys. 

"Does Aurora know?" she asks.

He shakes his head and looks at his feet. "Not yet."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Daenerys shakes her head as tears start to well in her eyes.

"Don't be. All I've ever wanted was to serve you. Tyrion Lannister was right. I love you. I'll always love you." there is a pause and then he meets her eyes again, "Goodbye Khaleesi." 

He turns to head down to the city and find his sister, but she stops him.

"Do not walk away from your Queen, Jorah the Andal. You have not been dismissed." she pauses as the tears start to fall and he stares back at her in confusion, "You pledged yourself to me. You swore to obey my commands for the rest of your life." 

He bows his head in agreement, a look on confusion still on his face. 

"Well, I command you to find the cure, wherever it is in this world. I command you to heal yourself and then return to me. When I take the Seven Kingdoms, I need you by my side."

He nods and now a slight smile graces his lips as he turns to head back into the city to find Aurora Mormont.

When he finds her she is playing with some children. A large smile rests on her face and laughter fills the air around her. He can't help but smile as he watches the kind-hearted, young woman whom he has come to care for so deeply. 

She looks up and sees him watching her and jogs over after excusing herself from the children.

She opens her arms to him for a hug but when he holds his out to stop her, her smile turns into a frown. 

"What's wrong?" 

He rolls up his sleeve and shows her the scaly flesh of his arm, it has spread fast and now covers almost his entire forearm. 

"Greyscale." she whispers, and she is sure Jorah can hear her heart breaking. She just lost her father, and now her brother has a disease that will turn him into someone she won't even recognize. 

"I'm leaving. I'm going to try to find a cure." he says softly. 

She tears her eyes away from his arm and meets his eyes. He can see the tears welling up in her eyes, and he smiles sadly at her. 

"Don't die, please. Come back." she begs. 

He nods, and with one last shared smile, he turns and walks away from her. 

Daario finds her later, as they are about to leave, and he watches as she hastily wipes her cheeks and stands up to join him. 

He hands her sword back to her, the sword Jorah gave her, and she smiles as the weapon rests in her hands once more. A piece of her brother that she carries with her every day.

They mount their horses and join Daenerys at the front line. 

Daenerys looks across at Aurora when she rides up beside her, "Ready?" Daenerys asks.

It's Dany's way of asking if she will be okay, without actually saying the words, keeping Aurora's emotions private from the people surrounding them.

Aurora lets a smile appear on her face as she glances behind her at the Dothraki, and then at her Queen. "Always."

**—**

In the middle of a canyon, Daenerys halts their march. 

"Something wrong?" Daario asks, as he and Aurora look at the woman between them.

"How many days ride to Meereen?" she asks.

"A week at best." Daario answers.

"How many ships will I need to bring my Khalasar to Westeros?"

"The Dothraki and all their horses, the Unsullied, the Second Sons." Daario lists, and pauses as he thinks of his answer, "A thousand ships, easily. Probably more."

"And who has that many?"

"Nobody." Aurora answers simply.

"Nobody yet." Daenerys argues. 

"So we ride for Meereen and after that we sail for Westeros. What then?" Daario asks.

"I take what is mine."

"You weren't made to sit on a chair in a palace." Daario replies, Aurora and Daenerys both smile at that.

"What was I made for?"

"You're a conqueror, Daenerys Stormborn." he answers, and Daenerys stares ahead of them, looking at something the others cannot see.

"Wait here." she orders, and rides off until they can't see her anymore.

Aurora and Daario share a confused look, but they follow her orders nonetheless. 

She isn't sure how long they are waiting for, but her horse is beginning to get restless, moving around and making nervous sounds.

She pats him on the neck and tries to soothe him. He seems to settle with her touch, until they all hear a screech in the distance, just as Daario announces that he is going after her.

Everyone turns towards the sound, fear spreading across some of their faces, and a smirk spreading across Aurora's as she realizes what is coming.

His shadow eclipses them all as he flies above them, all of the Dothraki tilt their heads back to look at the creature flying overhead.

He is bigger than the last time that Aurora saw him. Bigger and more beautiful. 

The horses nervous whinnies mix with the shouts of the Dothraki and Drogon's screeching. 

Aurora smiles widely as Daenerys lands in front of them and Drogon roars fiercely.

Daenerys begins to speak, her power and strength flowing through her words. Daario translates for Aurora, as she doesn't know much Dothraki yet. 

Daenerys tells them that she will not choose three blood riders like the Khals do, she is not a Khal. She chooses them all to be her blood riders, and they all cheer in response. 

She asks them to ride the wooden horses across the black salt sea. To kill her enemies in their iron suits and tear down their stone houses. To give her the Seven Kingdoms. To be with her now, and always. 

This time Daario and Aurora cheer with them, they cheer for their Khaleesi. 

  
  



	18. 18 - REUNION

**— meereen —**

Upon returning to Meereen, the Queen and her advisers are surprised at the sight before them. Meereen is under attack from an armada of the masters ships.

Daenerys flies Drogon up to the top of the pyramid and orders Daario and Aurora to wait with the Dothraki until she attacks. They camp out for the night and the next morning Daenerys meets with the masters. 

When she and Drogon take to the skies once more, Rhaegal and Viserion burst from the catacombs and join them, and Daario and Aurora prepare the Khalasar to ride in to battle.

They ride to the entrance of Meereen, where not long ago Daenerys addressed the people. Now, the people are being slaughtered by the Sons of the Harpy in that same place. 

Daario and Aurora lead the way with the Dothraki screaming behind them. 

Aurora joins in, letting out a battle cry of her own as they approach the now fearful looking Harpies. She uses her borrowed arakh to fight, learning quickly how to use the curved weapon. 

Daario had told her that her sword would not be suited to fighting from horseback and had obtained an arakh for her to use. She fights fiercely with it, becoming just as skilled as she is with a sword.

When the battle is over, she rides her horse up beside Daario's and breathes heavily, exhausted from the intense battle. 

They share proud smiles before they ride into the city together to meet back up with their friends.

**—**

The next day, Aurora begins packing her things to travel back to Westeros. She can't believe she is actually returning after all this time. She came to Essos to find her brother, and to find her purpose. She found both and now as she is preparing to return to her country, she observes that she is going back without one of the things she came here to find. 

But she is also going back with more than she had before. She has friends. People she loves and admires. 

She didn't bring much with her when she traveled to this country, only the things that she could carry in a bag on her back. She is going home with beautiful clothing that Daenerys had insisted on having made for her, with a sword that her brother gifted her.

"I'll see you soon. Promise." Aurora whispers as she hugs Daenerys tightly.

Daenerys wishes her luck and boards her ship with Missandei and Tyrion. 

Aurora boards her own, with two Unsullied that Daenerys had insisted she take with her. 

They set sail, a fleet of ships bigger than any Aurora has ever seen, three beautiful dragons flying overhead. Martell, Greyjoy, and Targaryen sails. 

They are going home.

**— winterfell —**

When they arrive, Aurora walks into the courtyard of the castle, looking around and admiring it all. 

Then a familiar white wolf runs up to her. She squats down beside him and strokes his neck. He licks at her face in response, making her laugh. 

"Ghost!" she hears a familiar voice yell, "I'm sorry, he's usually not-" 

His words are halted as she stands up from behind Ghost and he sees her face.

"Hello Jon. I hear you're a king now." 

His shock is apparent in his facial expression as he slowly steps closer to her. But it soon turns to a smile as he closes the distance between them and picks her up in a tight embrace.

Her eyes close and a smile rests on her lips as she wraps her arms around him tightly. The years that they spent apart fading away as they hold each other again.

He releases her and moves his hands to her cheeks, holding her face gently in his hands and staring at her as if he is afraid that she will disappear if he blinks.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. 

"I came to see you." she replies simply and honestly. When Daenerys had told her they were sailing for Westeros, she also told her that Jon had taken back his home and became King. Not only did Daenerys want her to reunite with the man she loves, but she also wanted her to convince Jon to be her ally. So she gave her a ship, and two Unsullied to protect her, and sent her off.

Aurora was nervous at the idea of seeing him again, but now that she has, she couldn't be more happy. 

"Let's go inside and talk, we have a lot to catch up on." he says with a small laugh. 

He offers her his hand and she gladly takes it, letting him lead her inside with a smile on her face all the way.

  
  



	19. 19 - DEAD MEN

**— winterfell —**

"Then I decided to go to Hardhome and save the Wildlings. As you can imagine, not many of the brothers were happy about it. But I did it, and we were attacked. By the Night King and his army."

"Walkers?" Aurora asks, her eyes widened in shock.

Jon nods, "They're real, they're coming. We've been preparing here since we got Winterfell back from the Boltons."

"They always used to tell stories, all the old men at the wall. My father, he tried to hide it from me, but I could tell he believed." she speaks quietly and Jon nods.

"We fought them at Hardhome. They killed so many. We barely made it out. And then he just raised his arms, and they all came back. We got home and not too long after, Ser Alliser and some others.. they.." he pauses and closes his eyes. 

"Jon?" 

"Aurora, they killed me. They shoved knives into my chest, and I died.." he takes her confused expression as a sign to continue, "The Red Woman brought me back. Or her god did I suppose."

"The fire worshippers? They helped us in Meereen." she responds, and then she returns to the prior topic, "Those bastards. I knew Alliser was an angry bitch but I didn't think he would ever betray a Lord Commander like that. Jon, I'm so sorry."

"You're not even questioning it? I just told you that I died, and you accepted it just like that." he says with a small smile.

"Jon, I have seen a woman walk from a burning building without so much as a scratch on her and I am as close with a dragon as I am with Ghost. Of course I believe you."

He shakes his head and chuckles, then meets her eyes again.

"I missed you." he says.

"I missed you too." 

**—**

After hours of catching up on each other's lives, Aurora and Jon attend dinner. He assures her that there won't be too many people there. And the two Unsullied who accompanied her are welcome to join, although the soldiers refuse the offer, preferring to take their food in their rooms.

When they arrive in the dining hall there are five people sitting around the table already, waiting for them. 

"Everyone, this is Aurora Mormont." Jon introduces her and she gives a small and shy wave to everyone before sitting down in the chair that he pulls out for her. She sends him a grateful smile and he takes a seat beside her. 

She gets introduced to everyone around the table as they begin to eat. Brienne of Tarth and her squire Podrick. Ser Davos Seaworth, Jon's advisor. Tormund Giantsbane, a Wildling that Jon has befriended. And his sister, Sansa Stark.

"Mormont?" Sansa questions, inquiring on her relation to the Northern family. 

"Jeor Mormont was my father, he adopted me. He found me outside Castle Black when I was a baby and he just kind of took me in. My father taught me how to fight and Maester Aemon taught me to read and write." she explains.

The night continues with the new acquaintances asking each other questions in a friendly manner. It reminds Aurora of a time many years ago when she sat in the Castle Black dining hall with the new recruits of the Watch, and as she looks at the man beside her that was with her all those years ago, she finds him already looking at her.

**—**

After dinner, Jon escorts Aurora to her chambers and they stand outside her door as they did at Castle Black many times, neither wanting to say goodbye.

"Aurora, you said you came to see me." she nods in response, dark brows furrowing, "But you also said that you love your Queen and your brother, and all of your friends from Essos. So why did you leave them when they are coming here? Doesn't your Queen need you?"

"Well, to be honest, she wants to be allies with you, and she wants me to make that happen." Aurora begins, and Jon's face falls slightly, but he tries to hide it, "But she only asked me to do that after I told her I was coming here. I wanted to come back for another reason. I wanted to see you. Because.." 

She hesitates, even after all this time her mind still tells her she can't reveal her feelings for him. 

She meets his eyes once more, those eyes that are staring down at her, patiently waiting for a response. She reaches out her hand for him, his own hand goes to hers like a magnet and they wrap tightly together. 

"I love you." the words are soft, almost a whisper, but he hears her. After so many years, after so many letters, and after so much time spent worrying about each other. 

This day that they spent together, to both it felt like they had never been apart. 

"I have thought about you endlessly since I left. I got off the ship in Essos and I thought about how you would like it there. It took me a while to admit it, because I was scared, or because of you being in the Watch, I'm not sure, but I do admit it now. I love you, Jon Snow. I have loved you for years." Aurora confesses.

There is a silence before Jon finds the words to respond. 

"The last thing I remember seeing before I died was you, smiling and laughing." he answers her with a small smile. "You are all that I think about, Aurora." 

A smile breaks out on her face too as instead of saying goodbye in the corridor as they have always done, he follows her inside.

  
  



	20. 20 - YOUR GRACE

**— winterfell —**

Aurora and Jon stand together watching the children in the courtyard train, and when Sansa and Davos join them, Jon asks Aurora to tell them about Daenerys. If he is to go to Dragonstone with her, he needs the opinions of his advisers. 

"Three dragons?" Davos questions when Aurora mentions them. She nods in response and he turns his gaze to Jon. 

"Rory, could you excuse us for a bit?" Jon says, getting the hint from Davos that he would like to speak to him alone. She nods and smiles at him before turning and walking away.

**—**

"This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly. He was my brother at the Night's Watch a man I trust as much as anyone in this world. He's discovered proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. And as some of you know, Aurora Mormont arrived here a few days ago, she serves Daenerys Targaryen and has come as my friend to convince me to meet with her."

The room erupts into chatter as the Northern lords and ladies take in this information. 

When they quiet, Jon speaks again. "I trust both of these people with my life, and if I go to Dragonstone and form an allegiance with the Dragon Queen, I can not only acquire dragonglass, but also more men to help us win this war  _ and _ three dragons. Aurora has invited me to Dragonstone.. and I'm going to accept." 

Again the room erupts with noise and Jon speaks over them.

"We need this dragonglass, my lords! We know that dragonglass can destroy both White Walkers, and their army. We need to mine it and turn it into weapons. But more importantly, we need allies! The Night King's army grows larger by the day, we can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers. I need to try and persuade her to fight with us." he pauses, "Ser Davos, Aurora, and I will ride for White Harbor tomorrow then sail to Dragonstone."

More arguing follows, but Jon's decision has been made, and when he leaves the great hall he goes to Aurora's room to tell her to pack her things.

**—**

The next day, Aurora awakes with Jon beside her once more. She stares at his sleeping face for a moment, thinking. 

"Staring is rude, you know." he mumbles as he awakes to the feeling of her eyes on him. 

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." she mumbles, embarrassed to have been caught. 

His eyes open and lock with hers. "About what?"

"How we got here." she answers with a wistful tone to her voice as she reminisces on their past, "I never would have thought, all those years ago, that we would be here. But I wouldn't want it any other way."

**— dragonstone —**

Aurora watches the waves crashing against the rocks as they row to shore. She looks at the beach and sees Tyrion and Missandei standing there to greet them.

Jon's soldiers push the boat up onto the beach and Aurora walks with Jon and Davos to greet her friends.

A large smile appears on her face and she quickens her pace to reach them. 

She embraces Missandei and greets her in Valyrian. She asks about Grey Worm and Missandei tells her he is on a mission. She responds to Aurora's frown of confusion with a look that says that they will discuss it when they are not in the presence of the Northmen. Aurora nods and turns to greet Tyrion.

"Lord Tyrion." she says in a sarcastic tone.

"Lady Aurora." he replies with a smile as he matches her sarcasm. 

She then moves to Missandei's side and lets Tyrion greet Jon. "The bastard of Winterfell."

"The dwarf of Casterly Rock." 

They share a smile and then move forward to shake hands. 

The other introductions are made and then Missandei asks that Jon and his men hand over their weapons. 

"Of course." Jon responds with a smile, but Aurora can sense his reluctance as he hands over her family sword. One of the things they had talked about over their long time at sea was Jon's wish for her to take the sword. She smiled as he tried to hand it to her but explained her feelings to him as she had once done with her father when he also tried to give her the sword.

"This way," Missandei says with a smile. Davos moves to walk beside her as they head towards the castle. 

He decides to make friendly conversation with Missandei as they walk and Aurora falls into step beside Jon. 

After a short conversation with Missandei of Naath, Davos falls into step beside Aurora and Jon. 

"This place has changed." he observes, referring to his past time on this island when he served Stannis Baratheon. 

As they walk the long set of steps up to the castle, Jon and Tyrion begin talking while Aurora walks in front of them and admires the scenery. 

Suddenly the screech of a dragon fills the air, and it flies directly over their heads. Aurora smiles as she looks up at the sky to see the three dragons that she has come to love. The sun reflects off their scales, green, gold, and black. They seem to have grown even more since she last saw them, though Aurora is baffled by how that could possibly be. 

She turns around to see Jon's reaction to the dragons, and sees that he and Davos are both laying on the ground and gaping up at the sky.

She can't hold back her laugh as she sees him lying there, awestruck by the animals that she had simply walked up to when she met them. 

Tyrion helps Jon up, "I'd say you get used to them, but you never really do."

Jon and Davos stay put, still staring up at the sky with wide eyes and open mouthes. 

Tyrion continues walking, "Come, their mother is waiting for you." 

Aurora elbows Jon in the side and when he tears his eyes away from the dragons to look at her, she laughs again.

He shakes his head as if to dispel the shock, and then follows her up the stairs, occasionally glancing back up at the dragons. 

When they arrive at the castle, the Dothraki open the doors to the throne room for them and move to the side so their party can enter. 

Daenerys is sitting on the throne at the other end of the room, waiting patiently for their arrival. 

Aurora walks up the steps to the throne and bows her head as she stands in front of Daenerys. 

"My Queen." 

"Aurora," Dany smiles and beckons her to come closer, Aurora moves to stand beside the throne and leans down so Daenerys can speak in her ear. "I suppose your trip was successful. You'll have to tell me about it later." Aurora moves back with a small laugh and Daenerys smiles as Aurora takes her place beside Missandei. 

Missandei introduces Daenerys, going through all of her titles. The Unburnt, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons. 

When she finishes, there is a silence, Jon gives Ser Davos a look and the man remembers he has to do the same for Jon.

"This is Jon Snow." he says and there is a pause before he adds, "He's King in the North."

"Thank you for traveling so far, my Lord. I hope the seas weren't too rough." Daenerys begins.

"The winds were kind, Your Grace." Jon answers politely. 

"Apologies, I have a Flea Bottom accent, I know, but Jon Snow is King in the North, Your Grace." Ser Davos interjects, correcting Daenerys for calling him a Lord. 

"Forgive me.." Daenerys begins, and Tyrion interjects to tell her who he is as they have yet to be introduced. "Forgive me, Ser Davos." Daenerys tells them that as she knows it, the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to her ancestor, Aegon Targaryen. "Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity." she says

Davos answers her question of if she has that information correct, "I wasn't there, Your Grace."

"No of course not, but still an oath is an oath. And perpetuity means.. What does perpetuity mean, Lord Tyrion?"

"Forever." he answers.

"Forever. So I assume, my Lord, you're here to bend the knee." Daenerys finishes and Jon sighs as he looks down at the floor.

"I am not." he answers.

"Oh. Well that is unfortunate. You've traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen." Daenerys remarks. 

"Break faith? Your father burned my grandfather alive. He burned my uncle alive. He would have burned the Seven Ki-" Jon is cut off by Daenerys and Aurora internally cringes at Jon's words, she knew that they wouldn't get along right away, but she didn't expect this. 

"My father... was an evil man. On behalf of House Targaryen, I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family . And I ask that you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father."

She then speaks about the centuries of peace that were had when the Starks and Targaryens were allies. She asks him once more to bend the knee and be named Warden of the North, so that they can save Westeros together.

"You're right, you are not guilty of your father's crimes. And I am not beholden to my ancestor's vows." Jon answers.

"Then why are you here?" she asks bitterly.

"Because I need your help, and you need mine." Jon replies, Aurora sees the annoyance in Daenerys' eyes and decides that this is the time for her to jump in, to stop this from getting worse. 

"My Queen, if I may." Aurora says, Dany nods to her, although her face shows her confusion at Aurora's interruption. 

Aurora walks down the steps and stands between Jon and Daenerys, off to the side so she can see both of them. 

"You both come from families that have made mistakes, that have made and broken vows, and most of your families are gone now. This is not the time to be arguing over titles and oaths, we can all be allies even without those things. And we need to be, because of what is coming."

They both nod and she takes this as her cue to continue.

"The dead are coming. I have not seen them myself. But my father did before he died, and Jon has, and I trust them both with my life. The White Walkers, the Army of the Dead. They are on their way, and the only way for us to all survive, is if we band together now."

"The dead?" Daenerys questions skeptically.

Aurora nods in response. "My Queen, you know I am not mad, nor a liar. And you know I don't place my trust carelessly."

"I do. And I trust you. If you say this is real, I believe you." Dany nods. "But then why do I need your help?" she turns to Jon, referring  to his earlier statement. 

"Not to defeat Cersei. You could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall. Hell, we almost took it and we didn't even have dragons." Davos answers her.

"But you haven't stormed King's Landing. Why not? The only reason I can see is you don't want to kill thousands of innocent people. It's the fastest way to win the war, but you won't do it, which means, at the very least, you're better than Cersei." Jon adds. "You need our help because everyone you know will die before winter is over if we don't defeat the enemy to the North."

At that moment, Varys enters the room and whispers in Daenerys' ear. 

"You must forgive my manners, you'll both be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and suppers sent to your rooms." Daenerys says, she turns to the Dothraki standing guard beside her and speaks to him, then turns to walk back up the steps towards the throne. 

Aurora steps closer to Jon and speaks quietly so only he can hear, "I'll come see you later." He nods and gives her a small smile before turning and following the Dothraki out of the room with Davos. 

As soon as the doors close behind them Varys speaks.

"Our Ironborn and Dornish allies were attacked en route to Dorne." 

"And?"

"Two or three ships escaped, the rest sunk or captured. Ellaria and the Sand Snakes, dead or captured. The Greyjoys, dead or captured."

**—**

After the council meets with Daenerys, Aurora speaks with her privately. 

"So you really believe in this.. Army of the Dead?" Daenerys inquires.

"Yes. My father believed in them. Jon told me that my father fought them at the Fist of the First Men. And then Jon fought them at Hardhome. He's seen them. He doesn't lie."

"I'm sorry, it is just a little hard to believe, you understand that." Daenerys answers.

"Yes, I know how it sounds. But you are the Mother of Dragons, if anyone can believe in the unbelievable, it should be you."

 

**—**

  
  


**a/n:** okay so I really hate that whole scene with Dany and Jon fighting, I kept some because I know they obviously wouldn't get along right away with all of that history and stuff, but I got rid of their like "i've been through more shit, and you're dumb cause you don't believe me/believe in me" conversation cause that's dumb, and because they both love Aurora she has some sway on their opinions. So Dany doesn't totally believe yet, but she's a little more convinced since it's Aurora that's telling her too and not just Jon. I hope it makes sense/ isn't totally weird since I cut out like half the scene. thanks!

  
  



	21. 21 - DRAGON RIDERS

**— dragonstone —**

After filling her friends in on her journey North and learning about the plans that had been set in motion in her absence, Aurora heads to Jon's chambers. He answers the door and smiles at her before moving aside to allow her to enter.

"Nice room." she comments.

His hands find a place on her hips and his chin comes to rest on her shoulder as she admires the room. 

"Would you like to share it with me?" he says in a mocking tone. Aurora's eyes roll as she turns to face him, her arms winding around his neck. 

"No, I was actually planning on sharing with Davos." 

He laughs, a warm sound that makes Aurora's heart do flips in her chest. 

She smiles back at him, "I have good news." Jon raises a brow as a sign for her to continue, "Daenerys has agreed to let you mine the glass tomorrow."

"Really?" he exclaims, "Aurora that's wonderful, thank you so much." he moves his arms to her waist and hugs her tightly. 

They sit and talk for a while about Daenerys and the White Walkers and everything in between. 

And that night, Aurora falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**—**

Aurora stands on the cliffs of Dragonstone where the dragons are all resting. She strokes Rhaegal's nose softly and a low hum of satisfaction comes from his throat. Viserion moves himself closer to Aurora as well and softly nudges her back with the end of his nose, nearly knocking her to the ground in the process. 

She laughs as she turns around and lays her other hand on the gold dragon's snout, beginning to pet him as well. 

"You boys have grown so much since I last saw you." she remarks to the dragons who blink at her in return. 

"You know, they are big enough to ride now." Aurora turns to look at Daenerys as she approaches them.

Aurora's eyes widen at the thought, wondering once again if she could be a dragon rider. 

"I - I don't know if I could. Or if he would.. let me." Aurora stutters as she looks up at the green dragon beside her.

"Only one way to find out." Dany says with a smirk. 

Aurora hesitantly turns back to the dragon beside her and as if he knows what she is thinking, he lowers his wing for her to climb up, just as Drogon does for his mother. Daenerys has already mounted her dragon and is watching Aurora with amusement in her eyes as the brunette girl climbs up onto Rhaegal's back. 

The two girls meet eyes and Dany leans forward with a smile as she grabs hold of Drogon's horns and prepares for him to leap off the cliff. 

Rhaegal begins running forward before Aurora has even grabbed on as she was distracted by watching Daenerys, and she scrambles to grab hold of the small horns in front of her before he jumps off the cliff. 

Her stomach drops as they begin falling towards the ocean below, and just as she thinks that he is going to crash into the sand, he pulls up and they are flying right above the ocean, his feet dragging through the waves ever so slightly. 

A laugh bubbles out of her and she lets out a yell of pure excitement as he starts heading up higher into the sky. 

She decides that Dragonstone is even more beautiful from the sky, its tall towers standing out against the blue and white of the sky. Viserion flies past them and she watches him pass, his golden scales catching the sunlight beautifully. 

Aurora has never felt so wonderful before, so free. She feels untouchable in the sky, with Rhaegal's giant wings flapping beside her and the wind blowing her hair. It is breathtaking. 

**—**

When they land after some time of flying around Dragonstone, Daenerys smiles as she watches Aurora clumsily climb down from Rhaegal's back. 

"I told you we would ride dragons together." she says when Aurora's feet are on the ground once more. The brunette smiles as she watches the three dragons curl back up to nap. 

"It was amazing, thank you Dany." Aurora moves closer to her and they link arms as they walk slowly back up to the castle. 

"So.. we never did get to talk about Jon Snow." Dany says in a mischievous tone. 

A laugh belts from Aurora's mouth, and Daenerys' smirk grows wider. "What do you want to know?"

The girls spend the walk to the castle discussing Aurora's reunion with Jon and how they ended up confessing their feelings for one another. Daenerys wears a proud smile the whole time, happy that her friend has found the love that she deserves. 

They meet up with Missandei to head down to the caves where Jon is mining the dragonglass. A few Dothraki follow behind them acting as guards. 

"Your Grace, there's still no word from the Unsullied." Missandei says.

"Soon." Daenerys responds, she glances at Missandei and sees the worry in her eyes, "He will come back to you."

"He'd better." Missandei responds. Aurora looks at her and smiles, seeing the change in her friend as does Daenerys, and the two exchange a look before Aurora asks the question they are both thinking of.

"What happened?"

"Many things." Missandei responds, a smile on her face as she reminisces on the time in question. They all stop walking and both girls look at Missandei.

"Many things?" they respond in unison, brows raised and smirks on their faces.

"Your Grace." they hear from the beach below, where Jon is standing and looking up at them.

The three girls share looks again and Daenerys tells her Dothraki to stay behind before they continue down the last set of stairs and step onto the sand. 

They follow Jon to the cave entrance and find Davos standing there with a torch. 

"I wanted you to see it before we start hacking it to bits." Jon says as they all follow him inside.

After squeezing through small tunnels, they enter a larger chamber with glass shining all around the walls, from floor to ceiling. The light from the torch bounces off the dark glass and they all look up in awe of the sight before them.

"There is something else I want to show you, Your Grace." Jon says after they look around for a moment. 

Jon leads Daenerys into a separate chamber and when they come back, they walk out of the cave with Aurora, Missandei, and Davos who stayed behind. 

When they exit, they find Tyrion and Varys standing on the beach waiting for them. 

Aurora immediately senses that something is wrong and she becomes nervous. 

"What is it?" Daenerys says in an exasperated tone, expecting the worst as Aurora is.

"We took Casterly Rock." Tyrion responds.

"That's very good to hear." the Queen's tone changes and she becomes hopeful, but the looks on  Tyrion and Varys' faces say otherwise, "Isn't it?" she questions. 

Tyrion then informs them that Highgarden has been lost, attacked by the rest of the Lannister army, which was why Casterly Rock was able to be taken. 

They begin walking along the beach towards the castle, Daenerys leading them, her anger at losing another ally understandably very obvious. 

Davos offers to leave and let them discuss amongst themselves but Daenerys is quick to snap back, "You will stay. All my allies are gone. They've been taken from me while I've been sitting here on this island."

"You still have the largest armies." Tyrion argues, trying to calm her.

"Who won't be able to eat because Cersei has taken all the food from the Reach." Daenerys responds bitterly.

Tyrion tells her to continue with their plan, call the Unsullied back, take the Dothraki to the mainland and commit to the blockade of Kings Landing. "We have a plan, it's the right plan."

"The right plan?" Daenerys snaps, finally turning around to face her hand. "Your strategy has lost us Dorne, the Iron Islands, and the Reach."

Tyrion begins to apologize for underestimating their enemies but Daenerys cuts him off, "Our enemies? Your family, you mean. Perhaps you don't want to hurt them after all." 

There is a silence as Daenerys looks out at the sea, everyone shifts around awkwardly as they wait for her to say something. Aurora shares a nervous look with Jon.

"Enough with the clever plans. I have three large dragons, I'm going to fly them to the Red Keep." Daenerys suddenly says.

"We've discussed this.." Tyrion begins in a warning tone.

Daenerys argues back that she needs to fight her enemies, and her enemies are in the Red Keep. Then she turns to Jon.

"What do you think I should do?"

Jon looks around as if he is expecting for her to have been asking someone else, but then he realizes she is speaking to him. "I would never presume to.." 

"I'm at war, I'm losing. What do you think I should do?" Daenerys says as she walks closer to him.

Jon takes a breath before he starts speaking. "I never thought dragons would exist again, no one did." he begins, and he speaks about how she made something impossible happen by bringing her dragons to life, and how the people that follow her believe she can make a different world for them, better than the one they've always known. "But if you use them to melt castles and burn cities, you're not different. You're just more of the same."

**— the goldroad —**

Aurora looks around her at the Dothraki, all anxiously moving around with their horses as they wait for the signal. 

She adjusts her grip on her horse's reigns as Daenerys walks over to her. 

"Are you ready, my friend?" Dany asks.

"I'm always ready for a fight." Aurora replies with a smile. 

Daenerys fights a smile at her words and shakes her head, "Be careful." she says, her tone turning serious.

"You too."

Daenerys nods before turning to walk back to Drogon and prepare to fly. 

Aurora runs a hand over her long hair that has been braided back and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

The signal is given and Aurora yells in Dothraki, "Ready!" 

The Khalasar behind her cheers in agreement and they take off, Aurora on the front line. They charge at the hill, screaming the whole time.

They come over the top of the hill and see the Lannister army lined up with their red shields. 

As they gallop towards them, Drogon comes out of the clouds with Daenerys on his back. He lets out a roar as he flies above the Dothraki. 

They must look intimidating right now, Aurora thinks, the Dothraki screaming and running with a dragon roaring above them. 

A smile comes to her lips as she raises her borrowed arakh once more, thinking of the first time she fought with the Dothraki back in Meereen with Daario alongside her. 

Drogon flies ahead of them, and then the flames are flying out of his mouth and roasting the Lannisters, breaking their line and making a hole for Aurora and the Dothraki to attack from. 

Aurora begins swinging her arakh, easily slicing through soldiers. 

The thrill of battle fills her veins with adrenaline, a feeling she hasn't had in quite a while. 

She gets into a familiar rhythm quite quickly. The heat of the flames around her makes her sweat even harder as she rides her horse through the lines of enemy soldiers. 

As she is approaching another group, galloping her horse towards them, the animal beneath her suddenly falls forwards with a whinny of pain. The horse's snout crashes into the ground and Aurora is vaulted into the air. She lands on her back, breathing in short huffs as she had the wind knocked out of her on impact.

She lays on the ground, breathing heavily, one hand patting the ground beside her in search of her weapon. 

She forces her body up, her now injured arm held to her chest as her other unsheathes her sword. Her horse lays on the ground, an arrow sticking out of its leg. She searches for the person who brought her horse down but instead finds a man in red and gold armor heading her way with a sword in his hand. 

She prepares herself for his attack, lowering her injured arm with a sharp intake of breath at the sudden pain. She steels herself and holds up her sword just as he brings his down on her. 

She parries blow after blow. The next that she catches, he does not pull back to strike again, he pushes his sword closer to her with all of his strength. Her strength dwindles as her injured arm begins to give out from holding back his sword. 

Then she is on the ground, his sword making contact with the shoulder of her already injured arm. But she is a Mormont, and she will not go down so easily.

She stands up once again, a fierce look on her face as she swings her sword one handed at the man. He backs up and prepares to swing at her again but this time she doesn't bother trying to block his attack, she gives an attack of her own, she ducks under his sword and swings hers at his neck. 

And as his body falls to the ground, so does hers. 

  
  



	22. 22 - LEAVING

**— dragonstone —**

Aurora's eyes open to find Jon sitting in a chair at her bedside. She smiles at him as they meet eyes but her smile soon fades as the pain from her injuries floods through her again. A large gash runs from her shoulder straight down past her collarbone. There is also a giant purple and black bruise covering her forearm from when she landed on it after flying from her horse's back. And to top it all off, her side throbs when she breathes, also from the rough landing she took. 

He holds her hand between both of his and shushes her. "Just relax Rory, you're hurt." 

"Did we win?" are the first words she manages, her face still scrunched up in pain. 

Jon lets out a humorless breath of a laugh, "Aurora, that's the first thing you think of? Yes, you did win. But you're hurt. You're going to be alright but you're gonna need to rest for a while."

"Rest? Never heard of it." she jokes.

Another laugh, though this time it's more genuine as her voice begins to calm his nerves. 

"Someone else has been waiting to see you." he says, "I'll be back later," he leans down to kiss her forehead softly, a smile on his face as he pulls away.

She only has to wait a moment in confusion before the door opens again.

"Jorah?" she breathes.

He approaches her with a small smile and an even bigger one appears on her face as she tries to lift herself up with one arm to get out of the bed. 

"No, Aurora, don't get up!" he scolds, moving quickly to her side and placing his hands gently on her shoulders to ease her back down into the pillow. 

"But-" she begins, but the hard stare she receives from her brother silences her. 

"You told me to get better, and to come back. I did. Now you have to get better." 

"So you are.." she begins, a hopeful tone to her voice but with a bit of doubt, "Better?"

He nods. "Samwell Tarly cured me." 

"Sam?" 

Jorah tells her all about how her friend from the Night's Watch cured his greyscale against the wishes of the Maesters. And soon Aurora's energy has run out, and sleep takes her once more.

**—**

The next morning Daenerys comes to see her and tells her about what happened after she fell unconscious. 

"After it ended, the Dothraki went around looking for survivors, and after I spoke to the surviving Lannister men, they brought you over to me. I thought you were dead, Aurora. I -" she pauses and takes a breath, Aurora can see the fear that flashes through her best friend's eyes. 

"I'm not dead. I'm alright." she assures her and Daenerys squeezes her hand in response. "Everything that happened to me, happened because I was fighting for you. I do not regret that at all. So please don't feel bad about it, Dany. We have many more fights to come, and I will proudly fight for you in every single one, no matter what."

**—**

Jon is the one to tell her all the details of their plan. While she had been resting, the Queen and her council had developed a plan to convince Cersei of the threat to the North. 

"We're going beyond the wall to capture a wight."

"I'll come with you." 

A smile plays on his lips as his eyes shut in amusement. "Aurora, I know how hard it is for you to stay still and get better, but you must."

"I'm almost healed!"

"Almost. You need to stay here and get  _ fully _ healed." 

Aurora huffs in annoyance and a pout forms on her face.

Jon laughs and then leans forward to kiss her pouting lips softly. She smiles as he pulls away, her anger fleeting as she looks into his eyes.

"Just promise you'll be careful." 

"Promise."

**—**

Over the next nine days while Jorah and Jon are on their way to Eastwatch and beginning their mission beyond the wall, Aurora's injury heals and soon she is no longer bed ridden. She practically runs out of the room as soon as she is told that she can. 

She heads to the beach immediately, anxious to get some fresh air after weeks of being cooped up inside.

She finds Tyrion standing near the water's edge and joins him. He looks up to see who is with him and meets her smiling eyes. His own eyes brighten as he gazes up at her happy face, one he hasn't seen in quite a while.

"Happy to be up and around again?" he asks, turning his gaze back out to the water.

"Very." she answers, "Feel like filling me in on everything I've missed?"

They spend a while standing by the water talking, he tells her about his trip to King's Landing with Ser Davos and the meeting he arranged with his sister for when her brother and Jon return from the North, hopefully bringing a dead man with them.

After a catch up and some pleasant conversation, they head back to the castle to meet with Daenerys. 

"You look well, my friend."  Daenerys gently takes hold of Aurora's elbows and Aurora mirrors her. They share a smile as well. 

Aurora nods in response, "I feel well." 

"That is good to hear." Daenerys squeezes her arms once more before releasing her and letting Aurora pull a chair up to sit beside the fire with Tyrion and herself.

They discuss the upcoming meeting, among other things, before the Queen asks that Aurora excuse them so that she can speak privately with her hand. Aurora nods graciously and leaves the room.

Aurora attends dinner that night and Missandei smiles brightly at the sight of her friend entering the room.

They spend the meal catching up and Aurora is glad to have someone to keep her mind off of the worry she has for Jon and Jorah right now. Since they left more than a week prior, they are all that she has thought about and being that she had been on bedrest during that time, there wasn't much to occupy her mind.

She heads back to her chambers, the room that Jon stayed in with her before her injuries and before he left. 

She undresses to change into her nightclothes and catches a glimpse of her cut in the mirror as she does. She pauses and turns to the mirror, running her eyes over the long, red, scabbed up mark on her shoulder. It is healing well, and the parts that are not covered by scabs make an angry red line, a new scar. 

She sighs as she pulls her clothes on and turns away from the mirror.

Her body sinks into the feather bed and sleep takes her almost immediately. 

**—**

"Aurora, we got a letter from Jon and Jorah. I'm going to help them." Daenerys' words rouse Aurora from her still sleepy state and she drops the food she was about to put into her mouth, immediately following Daenerys out the doors of the dining hall.

"I'm coming with you." she demands. 

"Aurora, you've just gotten better, I don't want you to get hurt again." Daenerys pleads, turning her head to speak to her friend as they both walk swiftly through the halls of Dragonstone. 

"Dany, they are two of the most important people in my life. I am  _ coming  _ with you."

Daenerys nods, a look of understanding coming over her face.

No more is said as they pull on their heavy winter coats and march outside to the cliffs where the dragons are resting. 

Tyrion joins them as they walk, attempting to persuade them not to go. He argues that Daenerys is too important.

As they approach, the dragons rise and Rhaegal shakes his head from side to side, as if to wake himself up.

Aurora walks over to Rhaegal and he lowers his wing for her to climb on. She pats his back softly after she has situated herself and he makes a happy sound. She then turns back to Daenerys and Tyrion's argument.

"What would you have me do?"

"Nothing. Sometimes nothing is the hardest thing to do." he answers.

There is a pause, Daenerys standing on Drogon's wing as she thinks about her answer.

"You told me to do nothing before and I listened to you. I'm not doing nothing again." 

She turns her gaze to Aurora and they nod at each other, then she climbs onto Drogon's back. 

And one by one the three dragons leap off of the cliff, leaving Tyrion and Dragonstone behind. 

 

**—**

a/n: sorry this chapter is so choppy, the breaks are basically like when she is resting and recovering from her injuries. I hope it reads okay, I did my best to convey the stretch of time they go through in this chapter. hope you enjoyed :)

  
  



	23. 23 - COLD

**— westeros —**

The cold from the wind seeps into Aurora's bones as she flattens herself down on Rhaegal's back to try to shield herself more. His scales radiate warmth beneath her and she shivers as she presses her cheek to them.

Dany looks back occasionally to check on Aurora, and this time Aurora meets her eyes. Aurora lifts a few fingers of her right hand to give a meek wave. She is afraid to let go when they are flying this fast. 

Daenerys smiles back at her and turns back around, mirroring Aurora's flattened position.

A million thoughts are running through the Mormont girl's mind at this moment. _ What is happening to Jon and Jorah? Are they even alive? Are we too late? _

She tries to push her thoughts away, knowing that making herself even more nervous right now while she is speeding through the air on the back of a dragon, is not a good idea. She can only hope that they will make it in time. 

**— beyond the wall —**

On an island in the middle of a frozen lake, the group of men stands surrounded by the army of the dead.

And as one man throws rocks at the skeleton army, a rock skids across the once unstable frozen lake, letting everyone know that they can walk on it now. 

The men all rise, fear overtaking their expressions as they approach the edge of their little island and watch the dead begin to approach. One by one the dead start coming, and one by one the men pull out their weapons. 

Jorah Mormont pulls out two dragonglass daggers, Jon Snow holds his Valyrian Steel sword.

And the fight begins.

Hammers, axes, and swords are swinging everywhere. The dead men screech as they attack. 

Jorah stabs a wight in the neck as it clings to Jon, who sends him a grateful look before turning and slicing through another.

They all fight with everything they have, but they are no match for the giant army that is surrounding them.

"Fall back!" Jon screams. "Fall back!" 

The others turn to follow, Tormund yelling, "Come on!" and as he does, a wight jumps on him. He is able to fend it off and stick his dragonglass axe into it's chest, but another one grabs him not a second after. He keeps fighting, his face receiving a cut from another wight attacking him.

He is almost pulled into the water as wights surround him, he screams for help. Sandor Clegane is the one to come to his aid, slicing through the wights and pulling the Wildling up by the back of his coat. 

They back up and join the others, Jorah grabbing onto Tormund's other shoulder to help him. 

They make a line with Jon and their captured wight behind them, Jon drags the dead man to the edge of the island and the others continue to back up whilst still fighting wights. 

Jon is attacked by a wight and releases the one he is pulling to shove his sword through it's belly, another man from their party grabs their wight and begins pulling it as Jon fights off another.

The man is forced to stop soon after though as more wights come at him. Jon slices through them to get to the man but just as he does, the man falls off the edge and is taken by the wights below.

His face falls as he watches the man die, and sees the army beginning to climb up towards him. They have nowhere to go, and they cannot win the fight.

He knows this is the end, but he will fight until he dies. He may never see the woman he loves again but he will go out as she would. He backs up and bumps into Tormund who turns around and meets his eyes, blood is running down his face and Jon can see the fear in his eyes as he is sure Tormund can see the fear in his own.

They keep fighting, Jorah turns and shares a look with Jon as well, the same look Tormund had - determination and fear. 

Jon turns and raises his sword as the wights come to the top of the cliff, ready to fight them until he dies... and then he hears the screech of a dragon. 

"Dracarys!" Aurora yells over the wind, and Rhaegal begins spewing fire on the army of dead men below them. 

She catches a glimpse of Jon and Jorah fighting on the island in the center and smiles. They're still alive. 

Rhaegal hovers over the ice as he breathes fire on a group of wights, his brothers doing the same. Then he takes off again and loops back around to hit more.

Aurora thought that flying was a powerful feeling, but she finds that flying while the dragon is breathing fire is even more powerful.

Jon and his group are allowed a rest as they watch the dragons.

"Is that Aurora?" Jorah asks, his voice raised to be heard over the noise and also out of disbelief. 

Jon's face conveys his shock as he looks up at the green dragon and the brunette girl on it's back. 

"Yes it is." his words are an awed whisper as he stares up at her. 

"She didn't tell me... I didn't know she could.." Jorah stutters, trying to figure out how his little sister is on the back of a dragon right now.

Daenerys and Aurora both fly up to circle around again while Viserion is taking a run at the army below. 

The girls meet eyes for a moment and Daenerys points to the ground, telling Aurora that she is going to pick them up. Aurora nods and leans forward, Rhaegal follows her lead and turns his nose to the ground. 

As Drogon lands on the island, Rhaegal joins Viserion in breathing fire on the army once more. They continue their pattern of hovering and then going up. Aurora changes their pattern to make  a full lap, breathing fire around the whole circle. 

Jon begins to fight off wights, allowing his friends to climb onto Drogon's back.

"Jon!" Jorah yells, standing on Drogon's lowered wing and letting Jon know he needs to stop fighting and climb on. 

Jon continues fighting off wights, moving farther and farther from the awaiting dragon. The rest of the men have situated themselves on Drogon's back, along with the captured wight. 

Above them, Rhaegal and Viserion continue to rain fire on the army. Aurora looks down at Viserion as she and Rhaegal prepare to make another loop around. She watches him for a moment, a small smile on her face as it seems like they are going to win this battle, and then she sees the spear hurtling through the air towards him.

"Viserion!" she screams, making Rhaegal look towards his brother. 

But there is nothing they can do as the spear plunges into his body and he screams as he begins to fall through the air. 

Daenerys and the others turn to watch as well, Drogon and Rhaegal both scream for their brother as he crashes into the ice.

They all watch as his body slips into the icy water. Viserion is dead.

There is a moment of eerie silence, everyone staring at the hole in the ice where the golden dragon disappeared, Aurora turning around on Rhaegal's back to look back at it. She then turns her gaze to Drogon, and sees one person is still not on his back. Jon.

Jon turns and slices through two more wights, and when no more come at him he stops and meets eyes with the Night King.

"Jon, get on the damn dragon," she mutters, turning back around as Rhaegal loops back.

She can't see what's happening until Jon starts screaming at Daenerys to go. 

He has another spear. 

He runs towards Drogon, screaming at them to leave, until he is tackled by two wights and crashes through the ice and into the water.

Aurora's breath catches in her throat.  _ No,  _ she thinks,  _ No he can't be gone. _

She desperately wants to swoop down and grab the man she loves and carry him to safety with her, but the thought of letting Daenerys lose another dragon is what stops her - as the Night King is preparing to throw his spear.

Aurora gulps down the lump in her throat and urges Rhaegal to follow Drogon, turning around and watching the spot where Jon disappeared as she flies away, hoping that maybe he'll pop back up. But he doesn't. 

Drogon barely dodges the spear that is thrown at him, and the two dragons make it safely out of the Night King's reach. 

And Aurora Mormont wipes her tears away as they fly towards Eastwatch. 

  
  



	24. 24 - WAR

**— eastwatch** **—**

"I have to go back for him." Aurora argues as she readies a horse. After they had all taken some time to check over everyone that went on the expedition, Jorah then told Aurora that it was time for them to go. 

She had only disagreed on the location, instead preparing her horse to go beyond the wall while Jorah had wanted her to get on the ship. 

"Aurora, you can't."

"It's too dangerous." 

"What if the army is still nearby?"

Her friends voices mix together as they all try to convince her not to ride out beyond the wall to find Jon.

She turns on her heel and throws her arms down in exasperation, "I don't care about any of that, all I care about is finding Jon." she snaps.

"What are you expecting to find?" Ser Davos asks as he steps closer to her. His voice quiet, so only she can hear.

"I don't know. All I know is if it were me out there, Jon would already be out looking for me. But here I am wasting time arguing." she answers her voice choking up as she speaks.

Daenerys and Jorah have matching sympathetic looks on their faces as they listen to Aurora. They know then that they can't stop her from doing what she is about to do.

And just as they are prepared to let her walk through the gates to the other side, a horn sounds from atop the wall. They all look up, waiting for a second or third blast, but it is only one.

"Jon." the Mormont girl whispers as she runs to the gates and once they are open, runs through them to the other side of the wall. 

She runs until she reaches him, slumped over on the back of a horse, looking like he is barely alive.

"Jon!" what was meant to be an excited yell comes out as a strangled cry, her joy overtakes her mixing with her overwhelming fear. Fear that he wouldn't come back, fear that he may have been dead. But he _is_ alive. And his eyes flutter shut with one last image of her tear stained face. 

**—**

When his eyes open again the first thing he feels is the cold. Then the feather bed beneath him. Then the hand squeezing his own.

"Aurora." he whispers as his eyes settle on her face.

A sad smile appears on her lips as she meets his eyes.

"Why couldn't you just get on the dragon?" she asks.

A chuckle comes out of his mouth before it turns into a cough, she reaches for him to help but he grabs her hand again instead, and when he stops coughing he smiles at her.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." she replies sheepishly. And then she turns serious, "There were so many of them, Jon. How are we going to beat that?" 

He shakes his head, "I don't know."

**—**

On the way to King's Landing for the meeting with Cersei, Aurora gets her turn to scold Jon about staying in bed. 

"You need to rest, we need you for this meeting and you need all the strength you can get." she says as she gently pushes him down to the pillows.

He frowns and opens his mouth to argue back but one look from Aurora silences him. He thinks of how Jeor Mormont could silence anyone with a look, and how Aurora must have learned that intimidating stare from her father. 

A small smile appears on his face then as he thinks about the times they had at Castle Black, before all of the war and death overtook them both. 

**— king's landing** **—**

They arrive at the capital with five ships. The entire army of Unsullied and Dothraki are on land, lined up outside the walls.

Aurora and Jon make their way to the deck of their ship and look out upon the city with Davos.

Tyrion walks up and joins them, each of them glancing over at him as he does.

"How many people live here?" Jon asks.

"A million, give or take."

"That's more people than the entire North, crammed into that. Why would anyone want to live that way?" 

"There's more work in the city." Tyrion responds, and after a short pause he adds, "And the brothels are far superior."

**—**

Jon and Tyrion lead the way with the two Mormonts, Davos, and Missandei behind them. The Dothraki guards they brought with them are on the outside of their group. 

"Why did they build it?" Missandei asks as they walk towards the dragonpit.

"Dragons don't understand the difference between what is theirs and what isn't. Land, livestock, children. Letting them roam free around the city was a problem." Jorah explains, Aurora and Missandei both listening carefully.

"I imagine it was a sad joke at the end. An entire arena for a few sickly creatures smaller than dogs. But in the beginning, when it was home to Balerion the Dread, it must have been the most dangerous place in the world." Tyrion says.

As they reach a fork in the path, they see the Lannister soldiers. Everyone seems to tense up at the sight of the approaching army. 

"Maybe it still is." Davos comments.

"Welcome, my lords." the man leading the soldiers says, "Your friends arrived before you did. I've been sent to escort you all to the meeting."

In the middle of their group, is Brienne of Tarth and her squire Podrick, whom Aurora met when she was in Winterfell. She smiles at the sight of their familiar faces, the first ones they have seen since arriving. 

 The man gestures with his arm for them to join up with the other group, and the Dothraki give skeptical looks to Tyrion and the others. When they receive a nod, they slowly move to join the Lannisters, on their guard now more than ever. Aurora's hand rests on the hilt of her own sword as well, nerves pushing her to be cautious. 

She ends up walking beside Missandei, Jorah in front of her, and Jon in front of him. She makes sure that she can still see both of them. 

Aurora's eyes widen as they enter the dragonpit. The stone walls that used to stand tall, now crumbled from time. A platform in the center hosts red canopies, with chairs underneath for all of them to sit. 

The Northern party heads to one side, Jon, Davos, and Brienne. While the Targaryen party takes the canopy opposite them, leaving the one in the center for Cersei. 

They don't have to wait long before the Lannister group enters. The largest man that Aurora has ever seen is leading them, she looks at Jorah for an answer and he leans over to whisper to her.

"Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain. The Hound's brother." he nods to Sandor Clegane, who has traveled with them since the trip beyond the wall. Aurora has had one conversation with the man, and decided that he is nice enough, but by the look he is giving his brother she can tell that they are not the same.

Next in line is Cersei, and the murderous look she carries on her face gives Aurora reason to believe every single story she has ever doubted about the woman. A man in Maester's robes walks behind her, the Hand of the Queen pin on his chest. Another man, who gives her a look as he passes, she assumes is the horrible Euron Greyjoy that Theon has told her about. And finally, the Kingslayer, whom Aurora recognizes by his golden hand. 

After everyone is seated, Sandor Clegane steps away from his spot behind Jon and walks straight up to his brother, who steps out in front of his Queen. 

He speaks to him and then turns and walks down the stairs directly in front of the platform they are on.

There is a short silence before Cersei speaks, "Where is she?" 

"She'll be here soon." Tyrion answers.

"Didn't travel with you?"

"No."

Aurora smirks as she hears the sound of the dragons approaching, knowing that some of the people there are about to be very shocked.

Everyone except for Cersei gets up and moves so they can see the dragons. 

Drogon lands near the entrance to the pit, on top of the stone, roaring at them all. Aurora sees the fear flash through some of their eyes, and amazement through others.

He slowly climbs down to the ground, the rock crumbling underneath his feet as he does.

Daenerys climbs down to his wing and he lowers her to the ground carefully, and once she steps onto the ground he flies away, stirring up the dirt with the flapping of his wings. He joins Rhaegal in the sky, and Daenerys joins her advisers under the canopy.

"We've been here for some time." Cersei says bitterly after Daenerys sits down.

"My apologies." Daenerys answers, a civil but cold tone to her voice.

Daenerys then gives Tyrion a nod, and he rises from his chair to begin their presentation. He gets out a few words before being interrupted.

"Theon!" Everyone turns to the source of the interruption, Euron Greyjoy. "I have your sister. If you don't submit to me here, now, I'll kill her."

Theon glares back at the man, as does everyone else from their party. Aurora scrunches up her nose, her distaste for the man clear.

Theon turns his gaze away from his uncle and meets eyes with Aurora, who shares an annoyed look with him.

"I think we ought to begin with larger concerns." Tyrion says, attempting to get back on track, but he is once again stopped.

"Then why are you talking? You're the smallest concern here." Euron says as he stands up.

Tyrion looks over at Theon, "Do you remember when we discussed dwarf jokes?"

"His wasn't even good." Theon responds.

"He explained it at the end. Never explain. It always ruins it."

"We don't even let your kind live in the Iron Islands, you know? We kill you at birth. An act of mercy for the parents."

Aurora's chair makes a noise as she stands up quickly, hand on the hilt of her sword, glaring at the Greyjoy man as he has just threatened two of her friends.

He laughs and turns back to Tyrion.

Theon grabs her wrist before she can do anything hasty, she meets his eyes which are begging her to sit back down. Tyrion gives her a nod when she glances back over at him as well, and she reluctantly takes a seat.

Thankfully, Jaime steps in to get Euron to sit down and when his attempt doesn't work, Cersei's demand does.

Tyrion returns to his speech, talking about how none of them like one another and that if they wanted to keep losing people by each other's hands then there would be no reason to meet.

"So instead, we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days?" Cersei questions sarcastically. 

"We all know that will never happen." Tyrion answers.

"Then why are we here?"

This is Jon's cue to stand up and speak. "This isn't about living in harmony. It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with, an army that doesn't leave corpses on the battlefield. Lord Tyrion tells me a million people live in this city, they're about to become a million more soldiers in the Army of the Dead."

"I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement." Cersei answers.

Aurora scoffs quietly, knowing that these people will never take them seriously. 

Jon argues back to her that this is serious and she answers, "I don't think it's serious at all, I think it's another bad joke. If my brother Jaime has informed me correctly, you're asking me for a truce."

"Yes, that's all." Daenerys responds.

"That's all? Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Or while you solidify and expand your position. Hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back until you return and march on my capital with four times the men."

"Your capital will be safe until the Northern threat is dealt with. You have my word."

"The word of a would-be usurper." Cersei answers venomously. 

As Tyrion steps in, Aurora takes a deep breath, feeling as though the tension in the atmosphere is drowning her.

Sandor Clegane enters, the box on his back with the wight inside.

He sets the box down a few feet away from them, and carefully undoes all of the locks, while everyone watches closely.

He pushes the lid away and quickly steps back, watching the box nervously.

When nothing happens, he steps forward and kicks the box over. And suddenly the silence disappears, overtaken by the wight's screams as it crawls towards the Lannisters. Then it stands up and begins running at them.

Cersei leans back in her chair as it stops right in front of her, fear spreading across her features if only for a moment as the wight is held back by the chain around its neck. 

It is yanked back and lands on its stomach, its eyes now on Sandor. He pulls out his sword as it runs at him and cuts it in half. 

It still crawls and screeches, trying to attack the closest person. Sandor slices off its hand when it gets too close.

The Queen's Hand stands up and walks over to it, he picks up its severed hand, examining it closely until Jon walks over. He hands it to Jon, letting him show how they can be killed.

He burns the hand, explaining as he does that they can be destroyed with fire, then he pulls out his dragonglass dagger, explaining that that too can destroy them.

"If we don't win this fight, then that is the fate of every person in the world." Jon gestures to the wight. He then walks over and stabs it with his dagger, silencing its screams. "There is only one war that matters. The Great War."


	25. 25 - LOYALTY

**— king's landing** **—**

"How many?" Jaime Lannister asks.

"A hundred thousand at least." Daenerys answers, his eyes widen in fear. 

Euron Greyjoy stands up and walks over to the dead wight, "Can they swim?" he asks. Jon answers with a simple no, and Euron stands up. "Good. I'm taking the Iron Fleet back to the Iron Islands."

"What are you talking about?" Cersei asks. 

"I've been around the world, I've seen everything, things you couldn't imagine, and this.. This is the only thing I've seen that terrifies me." he then approaches Daenerys' group and everyone tenses up, the Dothraki step forward and Jorah and Aurora shift in their chairs, their hands going to their swords. "I'm going back to my island, you should go back to yours. When winter is over, we'll be the only ones left alive."

At that, he turns and walks away, Aurora looks at Theon and they share a confused look. 

"He's right to be afraid. And a coward to run. If those things come for us, there will be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we've suffered will have been for nothing. Everything we've lost will have been for nothing." everyone watches Cersei carefully as she speaks, "The crown accepts your truce. Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy." 

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief at her words, but their relief may have come too soon as she opens her mouth again. "In return the King in the North will extend this truce. He will remain in the North where he belongs. He will not take up arms against the Lannisters. He will not choose sides."

Jon looks at Aurora as Daenerys asks why she doesn't ask this of her as well, their eyes meet and as soon as they do she knows what he is going to do. He has pledged himself to Daenerys, after seeing all the good that she does, and that she is truly a good person, he has bent the knee to her. 

Aurora smiles sadly at the man that she loves, knowing that what he is about to do will mean that Cersei will not accept their truce any longer. She nods to him slowly, telling him without words that it is okay. His loyalty will be the end of him, she once said, and he remembers those words now as he opens his mouth to speak to Cersei.

"I am true to my word." he begins, answering Cersei's statement that Ned Stark's son will be true to his word, "Or I try to be. That is why I cannot give you what you ask. I cannot serve two queens. And I have already pledged myself to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen."

"Then there is nothing left to discuss." Cersei replies, "The dead will come North first, enjoy dealing with them. We will deal with whatever is left of you." 

And with that she walks away, followed by her group of guards and her Hand. 

Brienne follows Jaime and speaks to him, hoping for him to change Cersei's mind. But when she walks back to them, she has the same dejected look that everyone else does. 

"I wish you hadn't done that." Davos says.

Daenerys walks over to Jon to speak to him as well. 

Aurora stands beside her brother and sighs, he glances over and gives her an understanding smile.

"I'm pleased you bent the knee to our Queen, I would have advised it had you asked. But have you ever considered learning how to lie every now and then? Just a bit?" Tyrion asks.

Aurora steps forward, "You have no right to ask that of him. He was raised to be truthful and loyal, he wasn't raised here. All anyone in this shit city does is lie." Sandor Clegane chuckles quietly at that. 

Tyrion is about to argue back but a look from Daenerys silences him, and another pleads with Aurora who sighs and nods to her friend. Jon's eyes are on her as well, though his have a slight shine to them, and Aurora can tell he is amused by her defending him. 

"I'm not going to swear an oath I can't uphold. Talk about my father is you want, tell me that's the attitude that got him killed. But when enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything. Then there are no more answers, only better and better lies. And lies won't help us in this fight." Jon speaks calmly and truthfully, and Aurora smiles proudly as she listens to him.

"That is indeed a problem, but the more immediate problem is that we're fucked." Tyrion answers harshly.

"Any ideas as to how we might change that state of affairs?" Davos asks. 

"Only one. Everyone stays here, and I go and talk to my sister." 

There is some arguing about this plan, but in the end Tyrion convinces them that this is their only good option, and he leaves.

And the others are left to wait. 

**—**

Aurora stands beside Jon to the side of the dragonpit, he leans down to pick up part of a dragon's skull. It is barely as big as his hand. She leans her head on his shoulder as she looks at the fossil. 

"They were already bigger than that when I met them." she mumbles.

Jon hums in response, "And look at them now."

She leans her head back to look up at him and smiles sadly. "What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know." he answers honestly. Aurora sighs and turns her eyes back to the ground, her head still leaning against his arm. He leans down to kiss the top of her head softly and she smiles. 

Suddenly they hear footsteps approaching and they pull away from each other, both turning around and walking out into the middle of the pit. 

Tyrion is walking in by himself, and Aurora begins to fear that he was unsuccessful, until Cersei and her group appear behind him.

There is a tense silence as everyone watches Cersei lead her people to the platform where they are waiting.

"My armies will not stand down. I will not pull them back to the capital." she begins, "I will march them North to fight alongside you in the Great War. The darkness is coming for us all. We'll face it together. 

"And when the Great War is over, perhaps you'll remember that I chose to help with no promises or assurances from any of you." She pauses and looks at Daenerys, "I expect not. Call our banners. All of them." she orders Jaime. 

**— dragonstone** **—**

The advisers gather around the war table and begin planning their trip to Winterfell.

Jon's plan has the Dothraki taking the Kingsroad. The Unsullied will sail with Daenerys and her advisers to White Harbor, and then they will all meet up and continue the journey to Winterfell together.

"Perhaps you should fly to Winterfell, Your Grace. You have many enemies in the North. Thousands fell fighting your father. All it takes is one angry man with a crossbow." Jorah suggests. 

Jon tells her that she can do what she wishes, but he suggests that the Northerners should see them together, see them as allies.

"I'm not coming to conquer the North, I'm coming to save the North. We sail together." the Queen makes her decision and dismisses her advisers.

**—**

Soon they are sailing once more and Aurora groans as she lays on the feather bed and her and Jon's cabin. 

"Have I mentioned that I truly hate sailing?" she asks, Jon chuckles as he sits down beside her. "I have sailed across the Narrow Sea twice, and along the coast of Westeros three times, and every single time it gets worse. The best way to travel is flying. I feel so amazing when I'm flying."

"It's not that bad." he says and as she blindly reaches out a hand for him, he laughs and takes her hand in his own. He moves so that she can see his face right above hers and she smiles.

"Well, it's better when I'm sailing with you." 

A smile spreads across his face and he leans down to kiss her softly, they both are unable to hold back their smiles as they do and Aurora ends up laughing.

"I love you." he whispers.

Her laughter stops but the smile remains, "I love you too." 

**—**

 

 

 

**IMPORTANT A/N! PLEASE READ:**

As I am approaching season 8 in this book, I feel the need to let my readers know that this book is _**NOT**_ going to follow the events of season 8.

As I have done before, I will be taking certain scenes and changing them around or entirely deleting them. I will tell you all right now that pretty much everything after episode 3 will be changed. That means that some of the deaths that occurred will **not** be happening in this book. 

Feel free to message me or comment with any questions you have, I am happy to answer any!

Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you will continue reading and enjoying this book!!  

 


	26. 26 - UNWELCOME

**— winterfell** **—**

With Jon riding in front of them, Daenerys and Aurora keep their heads held high as they ride into Winterfell. 

Aurora glances to the side to see all of their distrusting faces staring up at them. 

"I thought they would at least be more welcoming to you and Jorah, you're from the North." Daenerys mumbles quietly. 

Aurora lets out a quiet laugh and shrugs, "The only people I really spoke with when I was here last were Jon's friends and his sister and they were all nice. Course Tormund didn't like the fact that my father was the Lord Commander, but he came around eventually."

Daenerys smiles at her and then they hear the roaring of a dragon. Everyone looks to the sky as Drogon and Rhaegal fly right above them all, most of the Northerners start screaming and running for the safety of their homes.

Daenerys and Aurora share a smirk and then turn their eyes forward once more.

As they finally enter the gates of the castle, Jon speeds up as he sees his brother. He quickly dismounts his horse and walks over to hug the boy in the chair. 

Daenerys, Aurora, and Jorah all dismount their horses as well and stay back while Jon hugs his sister.

Aurora watches as Sansa stares at her Queen, an angry glint in her eyes that Jon seems to miss. The Northern lords and ladies lined up beside her have the same look, distrust and anger. 

When he turns, the three of them walk over to join him.

"Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen." Jon introduces. "My sister, Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell."

"Thank you for inviting us into your home, Lady Stark. The North is as beautiful as your brother claimed, as are you." Daenerys says with a kind smile.

There is a pause while Sansa looks down at the Queen, "Winterfell is yours, Your Grace."

"We don't have time for all this. The Night King has your dragon, he's one of them now. The wall has fallen, the dead march South." Bran says to Daenerys, whose eyes widen at the mention of Viserion. Aurora's do as well and she feels her heart speed up at the thought of fighting a wight dragon. 

They all head inside to discuss the preparations for the upcoming battle, and Aurora greets Sansa as they walk inside. 

"Good to see you again." the Mormont girl says as she reaches out to touch Sansa's arm softly. 

The redhead smiles down at her, "You too, Aurora." 

Sansa then walks ahead of her and Aurora greets Brienne and Podrick.

When they enter the hall, Jon, Sansa, Tyrion, and Daenerys take their spots at the high table. Aurora glances around for a place to sit and ends up standing along the wall between Grey Worm and the Dothraki commander. 

They begin with discussing how all of their banners have been called to retreat to Winterfell, and then Sansa calls out for Lord Umber.

A young boy pokes his head out from between some other men and then gets up and walks towards the front.

"When can we expect your people to arrive?" Sansa asks the young Lord.

"We need more horses and wagons, if it please m'lady." he says, and then he looks at Jon and frowns, "And m'lord." Another pause as he looks at Daenerys and adds, "And My Queen, sorry."

Aurora smiles at the young boy's attempt to address everyone at the table. 

"You'll have as many as we can spare. Hurry back to Last Hearth and bring your people here." Sansa orders, he bows his head and then turns to leave the room.

"Send ravens to the Night's Watch as well, no sense in manning the castles anymore. We'll make our stand here." Jon orders.

The Maester nods, "At once, Your Grace."

"Your Grace?" Lady Lyanna Mormont asks, Aurora has yet to meet the young girl but has heard of how fierce she is, "But you're not, are you? You left Winterfell a King, and came back a... I'm not sure what you are now." the other lords make sounds of agreement behind her. "A lord? Nothing at all?"

"It's not important." Jon answers.

"Not important? We named you King in the North." the lords cheer behind her.

"You did, My Lady. It was the honor of my life. I'll always be grateful for your faith." he pauses and stands up, "But when I left Winterfell, I told you we need allies or we will die. I have brought those allies home to fight alongside us. I had a choice, keep my crown or protect the North. I chose the North." the crowd once again erupts into murmurs. 

Tyrion's chair screeches against the floor as he stands up, he walks around the table past Aurora to stand in front of it.

"If anyone survives the war to come, we'll have Jon Snow to thank. He risked his life to show us the threat is real. Thanks to his courage, we have brought with us the greatest army the world has ever seen. We have brought two full-grown dragons. And soon the Lannister army will ride north to join our cause." the crowd voices their disagreements to this and Tyrion continues, "I know, I know our people haven't been friends in the past. But we must fight together now or die."

"May I ask, how are we meant to feed the greatest army the world has ever seen? While I ensured our stores would last through winter, I didn't account for Dothraki, Unsullied, and two full-grown dragons. What do dragons eat, anyway?"

"Whatever they want." Daenerys speaks for the first time since they sat down. 

**—**

"The dragons are barely eating." Daenerys says as she approaches Aurora and Jon who are helping the Northerners to make preparations. 

Aurora quickly drops what she is doing and follows Daenerys to where the dragons are resting. She turns her head to look at Jon and gestures for him to follow as well.

When they reach the dragons, Aurora walks straight up to Rhaegal and he lowers his head to her height. He nudges her with his nose, as he and Viserion usually did whenever she wasn't giving one of them enough attention. She laughs as she almost falls over and puts her hand on his snout.

"What's wrong with them?" Jon asks the two girls who are petting the dragons. 

"They don't like the North." Daenerys answers.

She then begins to climb up onto Drogon's back and once she is settled, she says, "Let's go." 

A mischievous smile appears on Aurora's face as she turns to Jon. 

"I don't know how to ride a dragon." he scoffs. Aurora rolls her eyes and walks around to Rhaegal's side, expertly climbing up his lowered wing. 

"Nobody does, until they ride a dragon." 

"Jon, flying is the best feeling in the world. You have to come with us." Aurora begs. He lets out a sigh and then climbs up very clumsily. He grunts as he falls onto Rhaegal's back. 

"What do I hold onto?" he asks Aurora quietly.

"Whatever you can." she replies, a teasing tone to her voice.

He scrambles to grab onto the horn in front of him as Aurora leans forward, signaling Rhaegal to take off.

She can hear Jon screaming behind her and fights back her laughter as she maneuvers Rhaegal through the skies. 

**—**

"That really was amazing." Jon tells her later that day. 

"I told you." she answers.

"Thank you." he whispers as he steps closer to her. 

She smiles as she looks up at him, and steps forward to wrap her arms around his middle. His find their place around her waist and all they can hear is the crackling of the fire as they hold each other.

"I have to tell you something." he whispers.

She pulls back to look into his eyes and nods for him to go on. 

"Sam told me something today.. Something that he and Bran found out. About me." Aurora's brows furrow but she doesn't say a word, she only watches him as he takes a breath, "My parents.. My _real_ parents, are Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen."

Aurora isn't sure how long she stands like that - Jon's hands wrapped around her own, her eyes staring up at him and her mouth agape - but Jon finally begs for her to say something, and snaps her out of her shock.

"You're the true heir to the Iron Throne?" she whispers.

He only nods in response, his eyes silently begging her to help him, to tell him what to do.

She releases her grip on his hands and begins to pace the room. 

"Jon, what are we going to do? I serve Daenerys, I swore to put her on the throne, I can't break that promise."

"And I'm not asking you to." he interrupts her rambling, she stops her pacing as well and turns to face him.

"Then what are you asking?" 

"I don't know! I want Daenerys on the throne too. I've never wanted a throne, not when they named me King in the North and not now. I want to defeat the dead, I want all the people that I love to survive this war, I want my family to be happy, I want to marry you, I want-"

"You want to marry me?" Aurora interrupts him in a quiet voice, a stark contrast to his frustrated shouting. 

He blinks a few times as if trying to comprehend that he had just uttered those words, and then he meets her eyes.

"Yes. I do." 

 


	27. 27 - LAST NIGHT

**— winterfell** **—**

"I promised to fight for the living, I intend to keep that promise." Jaime Lannister argues his case in front of an unwelcoming crowd. 

Aurora is sitting beside her brother at a table on the side of the room, she is barely paying attention to the trial going on in front of her, instead her mind is on the events of the night before.

She now harbors a secret from all of her friends, the people that she loves. She can't tell Jorah, or Missandei, and especially not Daenerys. 

And that's not the only thing that is on her mind. Her mind is still trying to grasp the fact that Jon asked her to marry him last night. 

She still hasn't even answered him, not entirely at least.

_"Jon, I.. I don't know what to say."_

_"You don't have to say anything, it can wait." he says, a reassuring smile on his face._

_"No, it can't. The Army of the Dead is coming to our doorstep. We might die." she responds as she steps closer to him and takes his hands._

Jorah's hand on her own brings her out of her head and back into the moment. His eyes convey his concern as he looks over at her. She smiles at him to reassure him that she is okay and he raises a brow but leaves her alone and turns back to Jaime Lannister's trial. 

Brienne stands up to defend Jaime, which convinces Sansa to allow him to stay. 

"What does the Warden of the North say about it?" Daenerys asks, turning to look at Jon beside her.

"We need every man we can get." he answers.

"Very well." Daenerys reluctantly allows Jaime to stay in Winterfell. 

Jaime thanks her after Grey Worm gives back his sword, and she stands up followed by everyone else in the room. 

Sansa and Jon exit through the back and Daenerys goes around the table to pass by Jaime and her advisers follow her.

Aurora, however, follows Jon. She finds him in their quarters, his head in his hands. 

A sad smile is on her face as she approaches him. He looks up as he hears her footsteps and a matching smile appears on his face.

"I don't know what to do." he says.

"I don't know either." 

He sighs as he reaches out for her, she steps into his grasp and he leans his head against her stomach while her hands go to his hair. 

"If we survive this, we'll get married." she says softly, her hands playing with the hair at the back of his head. Jon looks up at her and nods. She smiles at him and then continues.

"I was raised by Jeor Mormont and he will always be my father. If I found out who my parents were today, it wouldn't change that fact for me. Did what you learned yesterday change anything for you?"

"Ned Stark was my father. Robb, Bran, and Rickon are my brothers. Sansa and Arya are my sisters." Jon answers, confirming her theory.

"And you don't want to be King." she states, and he nods. "Then if all of that is true, why should you throw away your life for a life you don't even want? If we tell Daenerys, she won't be happy. If we tell your sisters, they will want you to be King. So the way I see it, we should just keep quiet. Swear Bran and Sam to secrecy. Don't destroy everything we have for no reason. All that will come of this is anger." 

Aurora backs up so Jon can stand in front of her, his arms finding a place around her waist.

"I love you." he says softly. 

"And I love you." 

**—**

When the horn sounds  Aurora holds her breath, waiting for the second and third blasts, but none come. She quickly makes her way into Winterfell's courtyard to find familiar faces riding through the gates. She sees Jon approaching them as well, and they both quicken their pace.

Jon is intercepted before he can reach Edd, so Aurora greets him first.

She throws her arms around his neck and he chuckles into her ear as he squeezes her back just as tightly. 

She is smiling widely as she pulls away and lets Jon hug his brother, while she moves on to Tormund. 

The red headed Wildling picks her up in a bear hug and she laughs loudly as she hugs him.

Once Tormund lets her go, the group gets to catching up. Jon greets Beric Dondarion, another man that traveled beyond the wall with him.

"How did you find each other?" Jon asks.

"We met up at the Last Hearth." 

"The dead got there first."

Edd and Tormund give them the answers.

"The Umbers?" Aurora questions, her thoughts going to the young boy whom she had just seen days before.

"Fighting for the Night King now." Beric replies.

Her face falls, as does Jon's.

"We had to go around them to get here. Whoever's not here now, is with them." Tormund says.

"How long do we have?"

"Before the sun comes up tomorrow." there is a pause as everyone shares nervous looks, before Tormund turns and asks, "The big woman still here?" 

Aurora lets out a laugh at his question, and he turns around to wink at her in return which makes her laugh more. 

Jon is glad to hear that sound at least once more before what may be their end.

**—**

Everyone gathers around the war table, some new faces are seen around the room, Theon Greyjoy being one. Aurora embraced him as soon as she saw him, happy that he has come to their aid and was able to save his sister.

Jaime Lannister is in the room as well, having been accepted into Brienne's ranks for the battle.

Jon begins the meeting. "They're coming. We have dragon glass and Valyrian steel. But there are too many of them, far too many. Our enemy doesn't tire. Doesn't stop. Doesn't feel. We can't beat them in a straight fight. The Night King made them all, they follow his command. If he falls... Getting to him may be our best chance."

"If that's true, he'll never expose himself." Jaime observes.

"Yes he will." the voice comes from behind them, and they all turn to Bran. "He'll come for me. He's tried before, many times, with many Three-eyed Ravens."

"Why?" Sam asks, "What does he want?"

"An endless night. He wants to erase this world, and I am its memory."

Sam talks for a minute about forgetting and being forgotten, and the solemn looks on everyone's faces deepen.

"How will he find you?" Tyrion asks.

"His mark is on me." Bran pulls up his sleeve to reveal a purple handprint on his forearm, "He always knows where I am."

"We'll put you in the crypt, where it's safest." Jon begins, but is interrupted by Bran. 

"No. We need to lure him into the open before his army destroys us all. I'll wait for him in the Godswood."

"You want us to use you as bait?"

"We're not leaving you alone out there." the Stark sisters protest against his plan.

"He won't be. I'll stay with him. With the Ironborn." Theon interrupts them and everyone looks to him, "I took this castle from you. Let me defend you now." Bran gives him a nod.

"We'll hold off the rest of them for as long as we can." Davos continues. "The dragons should give us an edge in the field."

"If they're in the field, they're not protecting Bran. We need to be near him, not too near or the Night King won't come. But close enough to pursue him when he does."

"At least one of the dragons should be out there." Aurora argues. "Or are we forgetting that he happens to have a dragon of his own?" 

"Dragonfire will stop him?" Arya asks, turning to her brother.

"I don't know, no one's ever tried."

"Then that's even more reason to have at least one of the dragons in the field, they can take out a lot more wights than we can at a time. We've seen them do it Jon. We need them to do that again." Aurora turns to Jon beside her and watches him contemplate her words.

Finally, he nods and it is decided that he and Rhaegal will be charged with protecting Bran while Dany and Drogon are in the fight. 

"We're all going to die." Tormund says after a short silence. "But at least we die together." 

"Let's get some rest." Jon says and everyone leaves the room. 

But none of them can manage to get any rest. While Jon joins his brothers atop the walls, Aurora joins her brother in talking to their cousin.

While Jorah attempts to convince Lyanna not to fight, Aurora defends her adoptive cousin and her right to be out there with them. 

The argument ends when Sam approaches them, he apologizes for interrupting but Lyanna assures him that it's alright. "We're done here." she says as she turns to walk back over to her men, but she stops and looks back at the Mormont siblings, "I wish you good fortune cousins." 

Aurora smiles at her, grateful to have been accepted by the lady of their house. 

She and Jorah thank her and then watch as she walks away. 

Sam then approaches them and asks to speak to Jorah alone. Aurora smiles and nods, turning around to go find Jon before she heads out to the front lines with her brother.

She finds him in the crypt. "I just wanted to say..." she stops herself before she can utter the word 'goodbye'. She swallows the lump in her throat and continues, "I'm heading out to the front with Jorah. I wanted to see you before I go."

He opens his arms to her and she falls into his embrace. She tries to remember every thing about him that she can in what could possibly be her last moment with him. Tears well in her eyes as the thought of never seeing him again crosses her mind.

"Rory," he mumbles as he hears her sniffle, he pulls back and takes her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "We will see each other again. This is not goodbye." 

"I hope not." she whispers. Then she clears her throat and moves his hands from her cheeks, instead intertwining their fingers. "Be careful. I'll take care of Ghost, if you take care of Rhaegal." she says in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He chuckles softly and brings her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back. "I will." 

She smiles and leans forward to kiss him. "I love you." she whispers against his lips.

He kisses her once more before she pulls away and turns to head back outside.

She turns around to look at him again, finding him still watching her, and she smiles.

With one last wave, she walks up the steps to the courtyard.

She finds Daenerys in her chambers and hugs her as soon as she enters the room.

"Be safe." Aurora whispers as she holds onto her friend tightly. 

"You too." Daenerys responds.

The girls pull apart and hold each other by the arms. "I'll see you when this is over." 

Daenerys nods and they share one more embrace before Aurora heads back outside, quickly finding her horse and riding out to the front. Her new dragonglass sword on one hip and a matching dagger on the other.

Her brother looks over at her arrival and she takes her place by his side, Ghost following behind her. 

She turns to look at the army lined up behind them and all she can do is hope that it will be enough.


	28. 28 - SILENCE

**— winterfell** **—**

All that Aurora can hear is her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, the rest of the battlefield is eerily silent. She looks up at the sky as she hears the dragons screeching and watches as they both fly overhead.

Her hand reaches across the gap between her and Jorah and he takes it and squeezes it softly. They speak with their eyes as they have done many times before when words aren't enough, and with one last squeeze they release their hold on each other and turn their attention to the vast darkness in front of them once more.

When a figure approaches in the darkness, Aurora's hand goes to the hilt of her sword, ready to attack if she needs to. But the approaching person is not an enemy, but instead a woman dressed in red. Aurora recognizes her as a red priestess, like the ones that helped restore peace to Meereen during Daenerys' rule there. And like the one that brought the man that she loves back from the dead. She rides up to the Mormonts and Aurora watches her. 

"Do you speak their tongue?" she asks Jorah, referring to the Dothraki army behind them.

Jorah nods and the woman tells him to have the Dothraki raise their swords. Jorah shares a skeptical glance with his sister but turns and does as she says. 

The woman then rides up to the man at the end of the line and places her hand on his arakh.

The Dothraki and the Mormonts watch her with curiosity as she begins to chant in Valyrian. As she speaks the last word, the arakh becomes covered in fire. The tiny bursts of fire continue until every single Dothraki weapon is aflame. 

Aurora watches with wide eyes as the flames light up the entire horde.  And for a moment, she smiles, the flames reflecting in her eyes and the sight filling her with hope.

She and Jorah nod gratefully to the red woman and she rides off towards the castle. 

Then Jorah pulls out his borrowed weapon, the Tarly family sword, and raises it into the air.

Aurora follows suit and pulls out her beautifully crafted dragonglass sword, and with a battle cry she urges her horse forward with the Dothraki right behind her.

Ghost keeps pace beside her as they run, but Aurora loses Jorah in the commotion. She doesn't think about that though, too focused on the battle she is riding into. 

As they approach, the catapults begin firing behind them, balls of fire flying through the air and hopefully hitting the wights ahead of them. 

The dark hides them until they are a few feet away, then a wall of dead men appears in front of her. She swings her blade wildly, slicing through as many wights as are in her reach. Ghost is beside her, tearing wights apart with his teeth at the same pace as she is tearing them apart with her sword. She keeps slicing and cutting until she happens to glance to her right, and sees that all of the flaming swords have now gone out and the battle cries of her Dothraki comrades have ceased.

"Ghost, come on!" she yells as she slices through one last wight and begins to gallop away with Ghost by her side.

She looks around frantically, searching for any other living soul as she rides back towards the army. She finally spots one Dothraki running back, she rides over and calls out to him as she does. He turns and grabs her outstretched hand as she approaches, she pulls him up onto the back of her horse and continues to gallop back. 

As the army comes into her sight, she sees a few of her friends standing on the front line and stops her horse. She speaks in Dothraki to tell the man to take the horse and ride back to the castle. He nods and she walks over to her friends. 

Tormund stops her to whisper in her ear as she passes him, "Your brother just went by. Thought you'd want to know." 

She pulls away to look at his face and nods, a grateful smile on her face. She squeezes his shoulder and then continues down the line, passing Sandor Clegane whom she nods to. 

"You don't have to be out here on the front line, you know." Edd whispers as she takes her place between him and the smith that crafted her sword and daggers, Gendry. 

She smiles at him sadly, "If my father were alive, where do you think he would be right now?"

Edd sighs and nods, not saying anything else as they both turn back to the darkness in front of them.

Aurora gulps down the lump in her throat as she hears the strange screeching in the distance, a sound she is sure will haunt her nightmares should she ever sleep again. 

She pulls out her sword and readies herself, the people around her doing the same. And then they see them, like a wave on a beach the dead crash into them and soon Aurora Mormont is lost in the chaos. All she can do is slice and stab and cut through them as they come at her.

They are unending, relentless, coming at her from all angles until she doesn't know which way is up.

Her head is pounding, as is her heart. Like a drum beating in her chest as she tries desperately to find her way out of the suffocating mess.  

She yells as she slices a head off of a wight. Her teeth are gritted, her hair matted against her skin with sweat. 

And then the fire rains down from the sky. She looks up to see Drogon flying above them, taking out a whole mass of wights in one breath. 

She lets out a breath of relief before continuing to cut down the wights still surrounding her.

When she looks up again, she sees that Rhaegal has joined in too, taking out even more of the army, and she doesn't believe anyone will mind this change of plans.

But just as they began to think that things were going in their favor, a huge winter storm barrels through the forest and hits them. Of course the Walkers are going to use all of their abilities to win this war, one of which is the ability to bring a storm. Snow and wind pummel the living and the dead, but the living are the only ones truly affected by it. 

Aurora stumbles as the winds hit her, but she stands her ground and continues slicing through wights with now limited visibility as she squints to see through the snow.

She hears Sam screaming to her right and turns, slicing through another wight to get to him. Edd gets to their friend first though, and kills the wight that was holding him down and helps him to his feet once more. Aurora's attention is pulled by another wight running at her, she turns and slices its head off, before turning back to her friends again. But she no longer sees Edd standing beside Sam, instead Edd is on the ground.

A scream of fury erupts from her body as she charges at the wight who killed him and cuts it down. 

She falls to her knees at Edd's side and breathes heavily.

Someone slices through a wight beside her and then grabs her shoulder, pulling her to her feet. She looks up into the eyes of Sandor Clegane.

"Get up, girl, got to keep fighting." he says in his rough voice. She takes a deep breath and continues on until she hears the calls to fall back.

She grabs a woman that is fighting beside her and pulls her by the back of her shirt, ushering her in the direction of the castle, "Fall back!" she yells over the wind. 

She follows closely behind, only stopping to kill a few wights that run at her. 

Sandor pushes her past him and into the gates. She stops beside Brienne and helps to usher the people inside. 

She sees Lyanna across the crowd, yelling orders at people, and Aurora is grateful to see her. 

She turns back to the mass of soldiers running in, "Come on!" she yells. "Keep going!"

A group of Unsullied heads out the gates in formation, guarding the red woman as she walks out to light the trenches. Aurora sees the burst of flame through the open gate that means they were successful. 

She moves out into the center of the courtyard and watches the gate nervously. 

When Davos yells down from the wall, she moves into action.

"Man the walls!" he yells, Aurora and Lyanna following suit. 

Everyone rushes up the stairs to the top of the walls and when Aurora looks out over the top, what she sees horrifies her. The wights are using their bodies to put out the fire in the trenches, allowing the others to walk over. 

They run at the castle, climbing over each other to get up the walls. 

"Get ready!" Aurora yells, she pulls out her set of daggers and waits.

They start coming over the ramparts and Aurora starts slicing through them. 

They come too fast though, and soon Aurora is pinned to the ground with her daggers being the only thing keeping the wight away from her face. 

She screams as she writhes around, trying desperately to get it off of her or to put her dagger through its skull.

Suddenly, it is pulled off of her and she hears a familiar battle cry before a hand is pulling her up. Tormund doesn't even stop for a second, turning around and cutting through another wight with his sword.

She shakes her head to rid herself of the shock and continues fighting. 

Aurora makes a decision to head down to the courtyard to help and she is soon on the ground again, and back to fighting. The smell of death and the sound of screeching wights are the only things she notices.

And as Aurora kills the last wight near her, she takes a second to breathe, but that second is interrupted. All around her, the dead start to rise, one by one. 

Her eyes fill with horror as they all stand up and turn to stare at the living people who are few and far between. 

"Fuck." she whispers. And a second later, they're on her.

She screams, a vicious look on her face as she kills the things she had just killed minutes beforehand, along with new ones. The Northmen, the Wildlings, Unsullied, and Dothraki, they are all on the side of their enemy now.

**—**

Aurora is tiring quickly, from all the fighting and the many wounds she has taken. Blood seems to cover all of her skin and her clothes, some of it is hers and some of it isn't. Her arms ache from using her sword, her cuts burn with the cold winter air blowing on them. 

But she doesn't stop. 

She keeps going until the dead fall down at her feet. 

She looks around, eyes searching for some explanation of what just happened. But she finds none, so she stumbles out of the gates, thinking maybe someone killed a Walker and all of its followers fell like Jon had told her they would. 

But she sees so many more, the ones climbing the walls stop moving and crash to the ground. The ones running towards the castle collapse. 

They did it.

Someone took down the Night King.

And as soon as her thoughts process that fact, they turn to her brother and her friends. 

She stumbles around the battlefield, looking for any sign of life as she does. Hoping that none of the dead faces she sees are any that she knows.

And then she sees someone a few yards away. She can pick out the silver hair even from the distance, and then realizes that her Queen is holding someone.

Her eyes widen and she picks up her pace, running around the dead bodies to get to them.

"Dany!" she yells as she gets closer. The Queen looks up and as soon as her grief stricken eyes meet Aurora's, that is when Aurora knows.

Her brother is dead.

Her mouth falls open as she slowly approaches and as her eyes find his bloody face, she falls to her knees.

"No. No, Jorah, no." she cries. The tears quickly making their way down her dirt and blood covered cheeks. 

But he is already gone. Daenerys and Aurora each keep a hand on him and a hand on each other as they huddle close. 

Drogon comes down from the sky, his wings creating a shield for the grieving women as he curls up beside them. 

And all that can be heard across the vast battlefield, is the sound of their sobs. 


	29. 29 - GOODBYE

**— winterfell** **—**

The snow crunches under her feet as she walks outside towards the pyres. They have just been finished, and the people who were setting them up have gone inside. Soon, all of the remaining Northerners, Wildlings, and Targaryen forces will come outside for the funeral. But for now, it is silent and empty. 

She wants to say goodbye in private, to the four people she lost.

First is Theon, whom she had just reunited with only a day before. She puts a tentative hand on his, and smiles sadly. Theon was kind to her since the day they first met in Meereen. She grew to enjoy his company and she only wishes that she had more time to spend with him. 

The sight of Lyanna on top of the pyre breaks her heart. She hadn't known her cousin for long, but she saw so much strength in the young girl, and to see her lifeless body is a shock for Aurora.

She bows her head as she stands beside her cousin's pyre, and after a moment of silence she steps away with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"And now your watch has ended." she whispers after a moment of silence as she stands beside Edd. 

Jorah.

Her hands start to shake as she reaches out to him. With her hands on his chest she cries, her body shaking with silent sobs. 

She wasn't sure how long she and Dany sat out there on the battlefield, with Drogon curled up beside them, clinging to each other desperately as they sobbed. 

He took so many wounds, more than Aurora thought was possible. His body was riddled with holes and covered in blood. Jon had to pull her away from her brother when he found them, the soldiers he brought with him carried Jorah away while he helped Aurora and Daenerys walk inside. 

Someone helped her out of her clothes and stitched up her wounds, she sat there in the tub, dirt and blood being scrubbed from her skin while she stared at the wall ahead of her. She was lost. 

When Jon came back he helped her to bed and when she whispered to him, he held her close. 

And now as she looks at her brother laying there, she cries again. She could have sworn there were no more tears left in her body, but they roll down her cheeks as she says goodbye to her brother for the last time.

**—**

As the funeral begins, Aurora watches as everyone says their goodbyes.

Daenerys places a soft kiss on Jorah's forehead, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sansa cries over Theon before sliding a Stark pin onto his shirt. 

There are many large pyres, stretching far across the snow covered ground. Cold seeps into Aurora's bones, whether it is from the sight or the temperature, she is unsure. 

Almost everyone that survived have visible injuries. Ghost's white fur is matted with blood, and cuts cover his body from head to toe. Jon's face is marred with cuts, his body being much the same. Arya sports a black eye and a gash on her forehead. Aurora feels the pain of her own injuries as she stands there.

Jon steps forward, the snow crunching beneath his feet.

"We're here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters. To our fathers and mothers. To our friends. Our fellow men and women who set aside their differences to fight together, and die together. So that others might live. 

"Everyone in this world owes them a debt that can never be repaid. It is our duty, and our honor, to keep them alive in memory for those who come after us, and those who come after them. For as long as men draw breath. They were the shields that guarded the realms of men, and we shall never see their like again." 

He finishes his eulogy and the men holding the torches step forward to hand them out. Jon takes one, Sansa, Arya, Tormund, Grey Worm, Sam, Daenerys, and Aurora.

Daenerys takes Aurora's hand and they walk to Jorah's pyre together. As they approach, Aurora takes a deep breath, Dany squeezes her hand tighter.

They cling to each other like they did that night, they keep each other grounded as they lay their eyes upon the man they both loved.

Blue and violet eyes meet, and then they lower their torches to the pyre. 

Daenerys' shoulders rise as she inhales sharply, her eyes welling with tears just as Aurora's do. 

The girls hold tightly to each other still, and as the flames engulf Jorah's body, they turn to walk back to their friends.

They take their place beside their friends once more as the sky fills with black smoke. 

When the fires burn out, everyone leaves. Aurora walks back to her and Jon's chambers and sinks into the feather bed. Her sword leans against the bed post and she pulls it from its sheath. 

Her fingers run over the bears engraved on the hilt, her mind drifting back to the day he gave her the sword. 

 _But now he is gone,_ she thinks, _He is rising into the sky on clouds of black smoke and his body is nothing more than ash._

**—**

By the time the feast begins, Aurora is already drunk. She had never been one for wine, but when someone filled her goblet, she downed it in seconds. And then another, and another after that, until she isn't sure how many she's had. 

She tells herself that she's drinking in celebration, because that's what this feast is for. To celebrate their victory, to celebrate the fact that they are all still alive. 

But if she is being honest with herself, she isn't drinking for celebration, she is drinking to forget. To forget Jorah's unmoving face, Lyanna's cold skin, Theon's unfinished life, Edd's blood on her hands.

A hand on her arm breaks her from her reverie, and she turns to find Daenerys' concerned eyes. 

"Are you alright?"

Aurora simply nods in response, Daenerys looks unconvinced but turns back to her drink, knowing her friend will talk to her when she is ready. Aurora stands up, her chair squeaking as she does, and moves over to Sansa, squatting beside the red haired girl to talk. 

When Tormund throws an arm around her shoulders and begs her to drink a horn of wine, she puts on a smile and argues with him until he drinks it. 

She laughs as she watches him gulping down the liquid, spilling it down his chest as he does. Some drips onto her arm and she wipes it off with a playful roll of her eyes. She sees Jon laughing at them and she smiles up at him. 

She turns to her Queen who is watching her with a smile. 

"Dany, drink with me." she begs, picking up her cup, her eyes pleading with her Queen and her smile wide.

Daenerys chuckles and picks up her own. Aurora smiles mischievously as they stand up and link arms, each of their cups positioned at their lips. 

"Ready?" 

Dany nods, a nervous smile on her lips. They down their cups and Aurora slams hers down on the table, letting out a yell and throwing her arm up. Everyone that had been watching cheers. 

Her friends around her laugh and she looks around at all of their smiling faces. Jon's smile is wide, his eyes crinkled at the edges. Happy, just how she loves to see him. 

Dany is smiling too, she wouldn't normally drink like that but this is a special occasion, and Aurora's infectious smile had convinced her. 

Missandei with her beautiful laugh, smiling up at her friend. Grey Worm cracks a small smile beside her, though Aurora is sure that his is more because of Missandei.

Tormund's bellowing laugh rings out beside her. A small smile fights its way onto Sansa's face as she shakes her head at Aurora's behavior. 

Tyrion raises his cup to her with respect from the table at the far end of the room. Brienne, Podrick, and Jaime beside him all smiling up at her as well. 

She has a moment of peace and happiness before she realizes she doesn't see the one face that she wants to see. Her face falls as her subconscious brain was searching for Jorah and didn't find him, forcibly reminding her of what she is trying to forget for the night.

"Excuse me." she mumbles, pushing her way through the crowd of her friends gathered at the high table. 

She makes it to her room and shuts the door behind her before the tears come. 

She falls to her knees on the stone floor, tears rushing down her cheeks and her breath coming out ragged and uneven.

The door is thrown open and then shut softly before someone kneels in front of her and wraps their arms around her.

Jon.

She can tell by the feeling of his arms, by the beard that scratches at her forehead as he holds her to his chest. 

But she pulls away, pushes back from him and stands up, tears and alcohol blurring her vision as she stumbles away. 

"Aurora." his voice sounds strange to her, like she's underwater and he's on the surface. 

"Leave me alone." she says quietly.

"Aurora, I want to help."

"Leave me alone!" this time she yells it, turning around and throwing her arms down in rage.

"You're drunk, you're upset." he tries to reason with her calmly, but her thoughts are consumed with anger now, corrupted by the wine, clouded by the black smoke rising into the sky and the ash left behind on the ground.

"I can't get their faces out of my head! All of them! They're stuck there, when I close my eyes they are _all_ _I see_." she knows she isn't angry at Jon, she isn't angry at anyone actually. Except for herself. "I could have saved them. Edd was right next to me. Lyanna was just down below me in the courtyard. Jorah... I should never have let him out of my sight. I could have saved them! I could have saved all of them!" She yells, and then she starts to cry again.

Jon's eyes are full of despair as he watches the woman he loves falling apart right in front of him.

 He hesitantly steps forward, until he is right in front of her. His arms reach out to wrap around her, afraid she will push him away again, but this time she doesn't. This time she falls into him and lets him stroke her hair as she cries on the floor of their room.

 

 

 

 

**—**

a/n: okay I know its kind of short as it only covers a little bit of this episode, but I wanted it to basically be all about the goodbyes and stuff. and about Dany, I wanted to write her happy and having fun at the feast instead of all broody and gross like they had her in the episode bc I don't want her to go mad or anything in this obviously, cause she shouldn't have in the first place but don't get me started on that. 


	30. 30 - PLANS

**— winterfell** **—**

Aurora walks into the war room a few days later, her eyes bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. She offers a small smile to her friends, meaning for it to reassure them of her wellbeing, but all it does is make their expressions grow sad.

She knows that today is important, which is why she was able to climb from her bed this morning. 

As she watches all of the leaders remove the pawns from the table, her mind drifts off, thinking once again about all the many people they lost in the battle for the living. And how they could have lost less people had Cersei Lannister kept her promise. Anger bubbles in her chest at the thought, if they had had the Lannister forces by their side, maybe more people could have survived. 

"The balance has grown distressingly even." Varys announces, after dumping a handful of pawns onto the war table to represent the Golden Company. Aurora breaks out of her thoughts and tunes back in to the discussion.

"When the people find out what we have done for them, that we saved them.." Missandei says, questioning if their efforts to defeat the Night King would acquire them the allegiance of more people.

"Cersei will make sure they don't believe it." Daenerys answers her, then turns back to the table, "We will hit her hard. We will rip her out root and stem."

"Thankfully, she is losing allies by the day." Varys states. "Yara Greyjoy has retaken the Iron Islands in her Queen's name. The new Prince of Dorne pledges his support."

"No matter how many lords turn against her, as long as she sits on the Iron Throne she can call herself Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. We need the capital." Daenerys says.

Everyone nods in agreement, "I watched the people of King's Landing rebel against their King when they were hungry, and that was before winter began. Give them the opportunity and they will cast Cersei aside."

"We'll surround the city. If the Iron Fleet tries to ferry in more food the dragons will destroy them. If the Lannisters and the Golden Company attack, we'll defeat them in the field." Jon announces his plan to go along with Tyrion's idea that they will cast Cersei out.

"All right." Daenerys says with a small nod.

"The men we have left are exhausted. Many of them are wounded. They'll fight better if they have time to rest and recuperate." Sansa says.

Aurora nods in agreement, "The dragons are the same. We need them to go up against the Iron Fleet." she turns to Daenerys, "I don't mean to overstep, Your Grace."

Daenerys smiles softly at her, nodding to let her know that she doesn't mind.

A small smile appears on Aurora's face in return.

"The longer I leave my enemies alone, the stronger they become. I don't want to wait long. Enough time to let everyone get some rest and to heal."

Everyone seems to agree, Sansa makes plans to speak to the Northern officers and determine a time period and everyone else heads off to get some rest.

**—**

Aurora swings her door open later that day to find her Queen standing on the other side. 

"Your Grace, what can I do for you?" Aurora asks with a small smile.

"I was wondering if you might come visit the dragons with me." 

Aurora's smile grows and she steps out into the hall to follow Daenerys outside. 

They walk across the snow covered ground in a comfortable silence until Daenerys clears her throat softly. 

Aurora glances over to find the Queen's kind eyes already on her.

"How are your injuries healing?" Daenerys asks. 

"Good. I saw the Maester this morning and he changed the bandages." 

"That's good. And you're sleeping well?"

Aurora hesitates, part of her wanting to tell Daenerys about the dreams she's been having and the other part saying that it will make her seem mad.

"Aurora?" Daenerys prods after a moment of silence.

"Yes, sorry, I'm sleeping fine. How are your injuries?"

Daenerys seems to want to pry further but she answers Aurora's question, accepting the change of subject as they continue their walk. 

They soon see the dragons curled up on the ground surrounded by the bones of their meals. 

The animals lift their heads as they hear the two women approaching, just as they do every time they see them. 

The smiles on the young women's faces grow immensely as they stand in front of the two dragons and stroke their noses affectionately. 

They spend a few hours there, sitting with the dragons and talking as they used to in simpler times. 

Though times have changed, and friends have been lost, Aurora is glad that at least one thing has stayed the same.

**—**

Screams fill the halls of Winterfell as Aurora shoots up in bed. Jon is up in seconds, soothing her as best as he can. He has become accustomed to this over the past weeks. His voice is soft as he rubs her back and waits for her breathing to return to normal. 

When she is calm, she lays back down with tears still rolling down her cheeks. He doesn't say a word as his head rests on his pillow and his arms wrap around her.

After the last meeting, it was decided that they would wait two weeks before making the trip to King's Landing. Giving time for the physical injuries to heal, as well as the emotional ones. 

Aurora goes through her usual grieving process, though this time she has Jon to help her as well as all of her friends. 

She knows she will have to bury her grief soon, but the four deaths weigh heavy on her shoulders as she goes through her daily tasks. There is no cure for grief, though she wishes there was. 

She feels as though her grief is no longer just a burden for her, but a burden for Jon as well. He spends all his free time caring for her, making sure she's alright before he cares for himself.

"I'm sorry." she whispers, unsure if he is able to hear her or if he is even still awake.

"No need to apologize." he whispers back, pressing his lips to the top of her head softly.

A small smile graces her face at his words and she drifts back to sleep.

Aurora wakes up the next morning with a smile, feeling well rested for the first time since the battle. She looks to the side to find Jon and watches him with a small smile still on her lips. 


	31. 31 - SAFE

**— winterfell** **—**

The nightmares became less frequent for Aurora as the two weeks passed by. Each day she shared with her friends, and each night she slept a little better. 

Healing is a process, and she isn't sure how long it will take before she can look at the sword her brother gave her without feeling sad. But she _is_  sure that she's ready to use it. 

"We're leaving today." she says softly as she straps her sword around her waist. Jon is pulling his shirt over his head as he turns to face her.

A sad smile appears on his face, the same one he always has. "I know. Be careful."

"I'm always careful. You're the one that needs to be reminded about that."

Jon chuckles, a genuine smile crossing his lips as his hands come to rest on her hips and her arms wind around his neck. 

"I'll be careful, I promise."

She presses a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll see you in King's Landing."

He pulls her closer, her head resting against his chest as he hugs her tightly.

"I love you." he says softly.

"And I love you."

**—**

Aurora steps out into the courtyard with her sword on her hip, her hair tied back into a long braid that trails down the back of her gray coat. A smile graces her lips as she takes a deep breath, letting the cold air fill her lungs as she watches the army preparing to leave. 

"Aurora." she hears from her left, she turns to see Daenerys approaching with Tyrion and Varys behind her. 

"My Queen." she nods as they stop beside her. 

"You look well this morning." Daenerys comments with a smile.

Aurora nods, "I was just going to ready my horse." 

"About that.. How would you like to fly to Dragonstone?" 

A large smile breaks out on Aurora's face despite her attempts to bite it back. Daenerys and Tyrion chuckle. 

The two women bid Tyrion and Varys goodbye and make their way to the dragons.

Both the dragons injuries have healed well over the past weeks, as have Aurora's many wounds.

Aurora pats the green dragon before he lowers his wing for her to climb up. Once she is settled on his back, gloved hands gripping tightly to the horns in front of her, she glances across to Daenerys.

"Remember, we need to keep an eye out for any ships while we're flying. We have no idea where the Iron Fleet is right now." 

Aurora nods in agreement.

"Ready?" the Queen asks with a mischievous smile, reminding Aurora of the first time they flew together. 

"Always." 

Rhaegal takes off as Aurora leans forward on his back, Drogon takes off seconds after and soon they are flying side by side.

A small laugh escapes Aurora's mouth as she lets herself enjoy the freedom of flight once more.

The riding parties can be seen preparing beneath them, Jon's group heading to the south while the other group makes their way to White Harbor. 

The two dragons fly in circles a few times until the group headed for White Harbor starts moving, and then they follow.

 **— dragonstone** **—**

The flight is mostly quiet, the only sounds being the wind and the flapping of Rhaegal's wings. Aurora is constantly peering out over the water, searching for any ships that might attack them and their small fleet below.

When Dragonstone comes into view, Aurora and Daenerys fly ahead of the ships as they anchor. 

For a moment as the dragons get closer to the island, Aurora glances over at Daenerys to share a smile with her. 

As she turns back around, she sees something out of the corner of her eye and turns her head to the left. She lets out a scream as she forces Rhaegal to make a sharp turn to the right just before the bolt hits him.

The green dragon lets out a screech of pain as the bolt hits him in the side. Aurora urges him to the right further. "Rhaegal, we have to move." she yells over the wind, begging the injured beast to follow her commands.

The pair is able to move to the right just as a second scorpion bolt whizzes over Aurora's head. 

"Go!" Daenerys shouts, urging Aurora to land on the island. 

Aurora nods and turns toward Dragonstone, headed in the opposite direction of the fleet. 

They land safely and Rhaegal lets out a small cry. Aurora climbs down quickly and grabs onto the metal bolt with both hands, using all of her strength trying to pull it out.  

It won't budge, however, and she is forced to wait for help to come. 

She watches helplessly as Drogon is fired at. Daenerys is unable to get close enough to burn the ships with all of them firing at her, so they fly away. Then the Iron Fleet begins to fire at the Targaryen ships. 

Their ships are decimated before the Iron Fleet finally leaves.

Aurora wants to run to the beach to help her friends, but is hesitant to leave the injured dragon alone. She stays put until Daenerys lands beside them. She rushes to the other dragon and waits for Daenerys to climb down before wrapping her arms around her.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry."  

"I'm fine. It's not your fault. Drogon has been hit before with one of these." Daenerys assures her as they walk back over to Rhaegal. 

Together, the two girls are able to pull the bolt from his side. 

When they are sure that Rhaegal will be alright, they head down to the beach.

The survivors are sprawled out across the sand when they arrive. 

"Missandei! Grey Worm!" Aurora yells as she sees the two kneeling in the sand. She and Daenerys rush to Missandei's side and embrace her.

The three girls share a moment of relief as they all express how worried they were for each other.  

The girls turn to Grey Worm next and ask if he is alright, he gives a simple nod in response.

The Queen then turns to check on the rest of her people and Aurora joins her.

She goes to Tyrion and Varys, kneeling in the sand between them. Varys is coughing up sea water as Tyrion breathes heavily beside him.

Aurora offers a hand to Tyrion, he takes it and she helps him to his feet. 

"You must be freezing, come on, we need to get you all inside." 

She helps Varys to his feet as well and leads them both inside, stopping to grab Missandei as well. Grey Worm is checking on his men with Daenerys. 

Aurora is quick to get to work as soon as they get inside, she sits the three of them down in front of a fire before getting them all fresh clothes and furs to wrap themselves in. 

The Unsullied begin to file in to the dining hall shortly after and Aurora gets to work to help them as well. She gathers dry clothes and furs for each person that walks into the room. 

The last people to enter are Grey Worm and Daenerys. Aurora grabs the stack of clothes and furs she had ready for the commander of the Unsullied and hands it to him. He gives her a grateful nod before leaving the room to change.

Aurora then turns her attention to her Queen who is already watching her with a look of admiration and gratefulness on her face. 

"Thank you for helping." Daenerys says quietly before embracing the Mormont girl.

"Of course. I'm just glad we're all safe." Aurora says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> so obviously this is where it's realllyyy starting to defer from the show, like I said pretty much everything after episode 3 is gonna be scratched here. I think Rhaegal's death was stupid and preventable so here we are. and I think Missandei somehow making it onto one of Euron's ships??? is also stupid, so. yes you can take prisoners in fights, even on ships (like Ellaria and Yara in 7) but his ships were really far away and there was no explanation for how he got her.


	32. 32 - REVENGE

**— dragonstone** **—**

"Are you alright?" Jon asks after pulling Aurora into his arms.

She nods, her hands resting on his chest as she stares up at him. 

The first thing Jon did upon arriving at Dragonstone was run to Aurora. She had come to the beach to greet him, a tired smile upon her face as she saw him approaching.

He had not stopped worrying since he heard about the Iron Fleet attacking them, but as he meets her eyes he feels the weight lift from his chest. 

"Come on, we have to go meet with Daenerys." she says as she takes his hand and pulls him towards the stairs with her.

As they walk she explains the ambush to him, how the Iron Fleet is now armed with the large scorpion's that were used against Daenerys in the battle at the Gold Road. How Rhaegal took a bolt in the side but they were able to move out of the way before any more hit. 

They enter the council room to find Daenerys standing over the map table. She looks up upon their arrival and smiles, "Good, you're here."

They agonize over every detail and try to predict their enemies strategies as well as come up with their own, and after hours of argument they agree on their plan.

**—**

Aurora and Daenerys smile softly as Missandei approaches them after saying her goodbyes to Grey Worm. 

"He will come back to you." Aurora says with a smile, a reference to a conversation the three women had once, though that time seems so long ago now. 

The other two women laugh and Missandei hugs Aurora gently before doing the same to Daenerys. 

"Be safe." she says, concern in her eyes as she glances between them.

Both girls nod before making their way to the boats. They are rowed out to the awaiting ships and then they set sail.

**— king's landing** **—**

The Golden Company stands in front of the gates to the city, scorpions line the tops of the walls behind them with archers filling the gaps between. 

The combined army of Targayren and Northern forces stands opposite them, some still filing into place. 

The air is tense between the two armies as they stare each other down. 

The Iron Fleet guards the city as well, spread out across the water - each one harboring one of Qyburn's scorpions, loaded and aimed at the sky.

The city is bustling with people trying to find shelter, pushing each other out of the way as they do. The gates to the Red Keep close, leaving many outside screaming to be let in, banging on the doors and arguing with the soldiers who refuse to open them again. 

Daenerys flattens herself against Drogon's back as he begins flying down beneath the clouds. As she emerges into the blue sky, the scorpions are turned in her direction and orders are shouted across the decks of the ships.

As the bolts begin to fly at her she moves her body to the side, Drogon mirroring her and letting the bolts fly past them.

"Dracarys." Aurora yells, the wind roaring in her ears as they approach from the other side. Their plan worked well, some of the sailors had noticed their approach but their bolts had already been fired at Daenerys and Drogon and they couldn't reload fast enough as Rhaegal swooped in from behind.

The ships at the back of the fleet burst into flames as Rhaegal flaps his wings to hover beside them. 

Drogon takes out another row of ships as the soldiers begin to reload their scorpions. 

"Turn it around!" they yell, some of them turning to aim at Rhaegal while others continue to fire at Drogon. They are disorganized now, not knowing which one they should shoot at.

The two dragons continue to sweep back and forth over the ships with fire bursting from their jaws.

The atmosphere is chaotic as the soldiers rush to fire the metal bolts at the two dragons. Aurora's heartbeat pounds in her ears as they fly over the now burning ships.

When the entire fleet has been burnt the two dragons fly side by side, the women on their backs nodding to each other. Their plan has been successful so far, and now they move on to the next part. 

The dragons take off in opposite directions along the wall of the city, their fire now rains down on the wall.

Scorpions are turned to ash, soldiers running away from the flames, and the wall crumbling beneath them all. 

While chaos erupts on one side of the city, the other side is dead silent. The Golden Company and the Targaryen army are motionless as they wait for their orders to attack each other.

The sound of the explosions finally reaches their ears and the Golden Company turn their heads before the wall behind them explodes in a ball of fire. 

Drogon flies overhead, and the army rushes forward after receiving their signal to attack. 

The Dothraki charge in first, their battle cries filling the air. The Unsullied and Northmen follow, taking out the remaining members of the Golden Company before they enter the city.

Grey Worm throws his spear at a member of the Golden Company who was trying to run away, Jon cuts down a Lannister soldier that runs at him. 

Rhaegal and Aurora continue flying above the walls of the city, taking out the scorpions that line them. Drogon joins them and soon there are none left. Daenerys nods to Aurora and together they land atop a wall.

Jon and Grey Worm lead a group into the city, they kill the soldiers who attack them until they come upon a group of their men facing a group of Lannister soldiers. No one is attacking, so they wait.

Drogon and Rhaegal's fierce roars echo throughout the city, the Lannister soldiers share looks with each other and then one by one their swords clatter to the ground.

Jon lets out a sigh of relief as the Lannister army surrenders, he nods and the men behind him begin rounding the army up and leading them out of the city to wait for the Queen. 

The dragons drop down from their spots perched on the wall of the city and the women climb down off their backs.

"The battle may be won, but the war is not over until we have Cersei." Aurora says as she and Daenerys approach Tyrion.

Grey Worm and Jon walk over to join them as their army leads Lannister soldiers out of the city behind them. 

"We'll ride the dragons to the Red Keep and we will find Cersei." Daenerys says. The others nod in agreement, making their way to the dragons. 

Daenerys approaches three of her Bloodriders and three Unsullied, speaking to them for a moment before turning to walk over to Drogon with the men she spoke to following her.

Once everyone is settled on the dragons backs, they both take off, headed straight for the Red Keep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: okay so this is kinda short and it took forever but I just wanted to have them come up with a different strategy (as they do still have Rhaegal and Missandei here and no one is going mad, but they were attacked so I believe they would still come up with a different plan and actually go in and attack like that) 
> 
> Tyrion did NOT let Jaime go, Jaime is still in Winterfell in fact so none of that happened, no bells, no escaping, no destruction of his character arc, and they are guarding the secret entrance that Jaime used. Sandor and Arya are still there doing their thing but I think I might do something with them as well since the Red Keep isn't being attacked.
> 
> No one knows about Jon except for Aurora, Bran, and Sam so no one is betraying anyone. Grey Worm isn't super angry cause Missandei is okay. and the army did surrender (before the bells rang in the show, so no bells here because? that wasn't a surrender anyway. Cersei was running not surrendering, and the army already surrendered)


End file.
